


Magicaltraz

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bestiality, Blood and Gore, Knotting, Multi, Prison Sex, there are human eaters here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-08 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: In a world where magical beings and humans both lived in harmony, it wasn't unlikely for there to be a bit of scuffle between the two. But, for the two groups, if one crime was acted against the other, it would result in a substantially longer prison sentence than if it were a crime with human on human or magical creature on magical creature. It was the stigma of possible discrimination. So when Gavin, the clumsy and fresh out of college harpy decided to rob a house and accidently commit murder when the owner of the house charged at him, it just so happened that the resident living there was a human. That's where the feathered man found himself next: the most sophisticated and lethal prison system in the United States.





	1. Welcome to Magicaltraz!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back and ready to throw down this new story!

In a world where magical beings and humans both lived in harmony, it wasn't unlikely for there to be a bit of scuffle between the two. But, for the two groups, if one crime was acted against the other, it would result in a substantially longer prison sentence than if it were a crime with human on human or magical creature on magical creature. It was the stigma of possible discrimination. So when Gavin, the clumsy and fresh out of college harpy decided to rob a house and accidently commit murder when the owner of the house charged at him, it just so happened that the resident living there was a human. That's where the feathered man found himself next: the most sophisticated and lethal prison system in the United States.

It was a prison for non-humans alone, not separated by species unless it was absolutely necessary. Gavin had been pat down and pushed into the despicably shabby jumpsuits that all prisoners were required to wear. As soon as he stepped into the building's main room, all eyes were on him. Sirens cooed at him, centaurs whinnied in a mocking fashion, and the gnomes turned their snobby noses up at him. Yep, this was definitely not a place for making friends. Gavin knew he would have to understand the rules and how things went around here or else he wouldn't survive. He just so happened to be put in right when it was around lunch time. The prison was kind enough to provide diets for each species, but Gavin wasn't too picky. He took a cruddy salad with sunflower seeds and dry croutons and sat down at a relatively empty table, keeping his eyes down as he ate.

"Haywood. C'mon, you can be creepy in your cell all you want, but you have to eat too" Geoff, the warden called to the inmate inside through the small window.

Well, to say that the creature known as 'Haywood' or Ryan rather, was creepy was an understatement. Ryan was absolutely terrifying to nearly all of the inmates here in Magicaltraz. A deserted island with a huge 10 story maximum security prison that housed all magical creatures that have done the deed that wound them in here. Even though there were creepy criminals here, some of the inmates and even Geoff the demon warden had to admit; Ryan was the most dangerous being here. A tall being was he standing at 8'3 with his antlers making his height look bigger. Despite the common depiction of the monster, Ryan was definitely not frail or skinny. Him being kept here for life meant he could do nothing except exercise with the little outside time his guard was able to allow him. Ryan was bulky in all the right places, bulging muscles running up and down his arms and chest and abs and it was enough to make even Geoff swoon. And that head of his was surprisingly human with chestnut brown hair and glowing blue eyes that glowed within his eye sockets and goat antlers that had to be trimmed down every now and then when they got too big and dangerous. He was not to be trifled with and even Geoff knew that.

But, Geoff wasn't afraid of the wendigo as many should be. He was the king of demons for hell's sake and had seen his fair share of morbid and frightening creatures. Due to this, he and Ryan managed to be on friendly terms and Ryan has even chatted with him about anything and everything. With the wendigo living in his own cell (due to conflicts with previous inmates that resulted in critical injuries and 2 deaths to his inmates), he had his own cell and because he didn't mix well with the others, he was to be fed in his cell. No worries for Geoff as he was able to demon magic up Ryan's food (which was mostly just human parts) and aid the wendigo in his outside time, making sure Ryan was on his best behavior and whatnot.

A hushed silence seem to fall over the lunchroom as one of the wardens walked up to a strangely dark and silent cell, the area around it holding the most tense atmosphere that Gavin has experience. It made his neck feathers spike up as he desperately tried to focus on his food rather than the sudden glowing blue light and the sound of something heavy and wet hitting the floor. "Looks like the Vagabond just got his meal." One ogre gruffed out between bites of his own pile of meat, causing Gavin to cringe out at the sight. Who the hell was the Vagabond?

Ryan hummed as he ate his fill of human organs and a leg. Bones were excellent to be chewed on for his chompers and it also added some calcium to his diet. Despite how shitty this place was and how long he's been here, the food was halfway decent. He just wished Geoff would allow him to kill and eat a whole human instead of just pieces.

There was always a little extra to the flavor when a wendigo made a kill, so it was no wonder that Ryan still remained hungry throughout the day. But Gavin heard the crunching of bones and wet sounds of meat and instantly cringed harder, a soft retching sound leaving him as the noises alone set off his gag reflex.

"You'll get used to it." A freckled man off beside him on a different table spoke towards him, the bird man quickly spinning around the face him. He was met with a surprisingly boyish face and curly hair, lovely dark brown eyes that bore into him and iridescent scales lining his neck and jawline. It didn't take long until he recognized the man as a siren. It was a bit rare to see a male siren, yet here he was. "What the hell is he eating up there?" Gavin asked out in a hushed tone, watching as a smirk began to develop on the siren's face. "Human flesh. Probably some organs, too." He answered, and Gavin nearly retched up his lunch causing the siren to laugh at his weak stomach.

"So, what exactly are you in for? Judging by what you are, I can tell you probably ate someone too right?" Michael asked as he ate his meal which was mainly fish and oysters and some marsh vegetation that though Michael didn't like, it was apart of sea related beings diet.

Gavin, looking at his little name tag on the orange jumpsuit, found out the siren's name was "Michael", as the whole number system thing was found to be a bit insulting. They simply went by either their actual name or nicknames. Gavin shuddered at the question and quickly shook his head. " 'Course not! I-I was trying to smuggle into someone's house and maybe get a few goodies and the guy charged at me so I.." Gavin flinched at the memory, still in shock that he ended up taking someone's life. "It was a human."

Michael chuckled and took a bite of his bright color fish, humming at the warmed up temperature that he liked. "Yeah, well, me? There was a group of cute boys swimming in the lake and I just couldn't resist trying to lure them further into the open water and then well, let's just say they found the bodies, but with their stomachs ripped open and their insides missing. Traced the investigation to me and I just surrendered" Michael confessed uncaring about the fact that he had just told this newbie about his crime. He was here for a reason and as were the other creatures.

Unlike most of the creatures in here, Gavin didn't have a thirst for crime. He was genuinely in need of money and did the best he could to somehow achieve some sort of income, even if it meant stealing. He never meant to kill someone! His usually tanned face seemed to turn pale at this, shuddering at how lax Michael seemed when he talked about his crimes. "I really don't belong here.." He muttered out, frowning when Michael laughed once more.

Michael rolled his eyes and threw his arm over Gavin's fluffy shoulders and pulled him close to him, smiling at the squawk the harpy let out. "Yeah, well join the ranks of the other ones that have said the same thing. Don't worry though. This place is shitty, but it has its ups and downs. I mean free food, decent beds, sometimes hot showers if you're lucky to even get hot water in time, and long outdoor breaks. It's honestly not that bad. It's just that some of these guards are total assholes" Michael loudly whispered and smiled as a werewolf guard gave him the evil eye even from way across the cafeteria.

Gavin flinched at the sudden contact, not sure what the rules were about touching. But funnily enough, this siren didn't seem too bad. He seemed witty and kind enough for the bird man to trust, and Gavin gave him a weak smile. "I guess I'm just in a bit of a shock. I've never really gotten in trouble before, not like this." Gavin sighed, plucking at his arm feathers in an anxious manner.

Ryan sighed as he finished his meal, licking the blood from around his mouth and laying back onto his bed, belly in the air as his long, tufted tail flicked around happily. Again, a whole body would be divine, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the taste of flesh. Unlike the humans he's killed and eaten (and other things besides the two), these human parts were all taken from hospital morgues around the country and happily donated to the prison as the hospital CEOs knew that there were beings in here that only ate humans.

"Geoff, could you at least try and score me a whole body please? C'mon, just use your demon powers and magic me a person pretty please?" Ryan pleaded playfully even if he knew that donated whole bodies weren't really allowed. I mean, Ryan has seen a few inmates chowing down on complete bodies before all ranging from small children to full adults. So...why couldn't he be given something good for once? He has been relatively good lately or so he hoped, so why the restrictive rewards?

"Sorry, Rye. I wish I could, but you know how Matt is with your reputation and all. Scorn him once and he's scorned forever. Plus, you know the routine. Just wait until the rainy days come and then you and all the people eaters can get all the tasty humans you want" Geoff reminded as he came by and collected the food tray and grimaced at the blood and bits of flesh left on it, "couldn't even clean up your plate properly could you?"

Ryan only rolled his eyes and rubbed his full gut as he heard Geoff snap his fingers and whisk the tray off the dishwashing facility. "Yeah, yeah. I've killed 2 people and now I should face the harsh punishment from it, yadda yadda. Look, at least bring me more parts okay? It's all I ask. More bones too maybe?" Ryan suggested as he looked over at Geoff with hopeful eyes.

Geoff thought about it for a minute, swishing his demon tail around in thought before sighing. "Fine, I'll see what I can bullshit with. Just know that the other human eaters are going to be pissed when they don't get their fair rations" Geoff said reluctantly as he walked away from Ryan's cell.

Gavin watched as a warden walked out from the dark cell, a frown present on his face. at least he was still intact... The guard's name, after hearing the other inmates talk about him, was Geoff. He was one of the big guys that ran the place and his job was to deal with... whatever was in the cell. Gavin swallowed harshly at the thought of what was to dwell in such a menacing area.

"Don't worry bout Geoff. He's really a nice guy and all. Kind of an asshole when he wants to be, but a good asshole if that makes sense" Michael reassured and his frilly ears perked up as the lunch bell went off signaling that lunch was over, "well, there goes the bell. Fortunately, we have a choice of whether we can go back to our cells, go outside, or go back to our prison jobs. I usually take over the mopping duties, so if you wanna help me with that, let's get a move on."

Gavin felt a bit of weight lift off his shoulder at this, thankful he could make a friend on the first day. at least he didn't seem too bad, despite the whole murdering of two guys part. Turns out, the mopping job wasn't as bad as most jobs in the prison. Infact, it was one of the less tedious ones that they had. Gavin would find himself often slipping around on the wet floor or not quite wetting the mop well enough, causing the siren to laugh out at his incompetence. But it was laughter that meant well, and Gavin would curse him off with a smile on his face. This siren wasn't that bad, and he seemed a lot better than most of the inmates here. Thank fuck he had a friend to count on in here.

Michael smiled as he watched the harpy try his damndest to mop the floors of the hallway. The floors were always covered in footprints of various sizes, some not even footprints. Yeah, these magical creatures weren't the kindest in keeping the place clean as Michael and the other cleaners hoped. Thankfully, Michael now had another companion besides Jeremy helping him with the cleaning duties. Though, Michael was getting curious about Gavin. Him being half bird meant that he could....?

"Hey, Gav. Lemme ask you a question" Michael piped up after a bit and nearly awwed at the chirpy noise Gavin let out.

His neck feathers puffed up when hearing his name and turned towards the siren, still doing his terrible job at mopping up the floor. "Yeah? What is it, boi?" The nickname slipped out but it felt natural. Gavin watched as the siren became progressively more flustered as the question seemed to be incredibly hard to force out. "If it's something about harpies, I don't mind answering."

Michael rubbed his growing pink cheek scales, feeling the embarrassment from even thinking about the question. But, if Gavin said it was okay, then it was okay. "So, you're half bird right? What bird like things can you do? Like can you fly?" Michael asked nonchalantly, wanting to get through the easy questions before he asked...that.

Gavin smiled at the harmless question, nodding as he continued mopping up the floor. " 'Course I can. My arm feathers puff out mid air when they're usually all flat against my arms. It doesn't help that my bones are so brittle like actual birds.." Gavin frowned at the last part, remembering the assortment of injuries he's had in the past. "Yeah.. I hope you don't use that information to your advantage."

Michael hummed and nodded in response. "So, do you also eat like birds? Like do you eat meat like raptors or something?"

The harpy cringed at the thought of eating another creature and shook his head. "I'm strictly vegetarian. I can't stand meat.." He shuddered thinking about whatever was in the cell at lunch, crunching on bones and no doubt organs.

The next question, well...Michael could feel his cheek scales turn bright red at the next question he was about to ask, but he figured it'd be okay right? "So...since you're part bird...d-do you have a cloaca?" Michael asked that and he chuckled nervously as Gavin sputtered and amidst the question, his clawed feet slipped and caused him to squawk and land flat on his feathered ass.

While Gavin winced at the impact, his face had flushed red and instantly closed his legs at the question. Gavin knew it was harmless to ask, quickly standing back up and shook off his feathers. "W-Well uh, I-I do but I still have a... y'know. I haven't produced an actual batch of fertilized eggs yet." He answered back, releasing a cough as he scrubbed harder at the floor.

As interesting as the confession sounded, Michael's face was on fire now at the idea that popped into his head. He wasn't a virgin mind you as he had let a few merfolk have a good time with him. It was just the fact that well...this harpy was really cute and attractive and Michael kind of wanted to get to know him. A lot.

"C-Can I see it?" Michael nearly whispered and looked around them to make sure no one was around and his eyes caught sight to a nearby supplies closet and he nodded towards it, "w-we can go in there if you want."

His eyes widened at this and stared back at Michael as if he had 100 heads. Which wasn't uncommon in this world, but still. He fumbled over his words, trying to find a viable answer to give to this man he just met today. "W-Well uh.. It's not anything special. Do.. you really wanna see?"

Michael swallowed thickly and nodded and walked over to the closet and opened it, holding the door open for the harpy. "Let's do it in here. Be a hell of a lot more private than out here" Michael suggested as he closed the door behind them once Gavin stepped in and wisely locked it behind him and flipped the light switch on. He looked over at the table in the corner and gestured towards it. "Hop on if you want" Michael said, already feeling the tense atmosphere around he and the being he just met.

The feathers lining his jawline felt like they were on fire with the amount of blush on his cheeks, hesitating before slipping into the closet. He was just curious, is all. There was nothing wrong with teaching others abouth different anatomy. Settling onto the table, he was slow to take off the jumpsuit pants before spreading open his feathered legs. There was nothing but feathers at first, but when Gavin moved aside the feathers is when his cloaca was visible. "T-There."

Michael swallowed back the seductive growl he wanted to spill out. Sure he's seen his fair share of pussy and ass, but gods was the sight always pleasing to see. Wanting to get a closer look, he walked between Gavin's feathery legs and dropped to his knees and cautiously used his hands to spread the soft feathered thighs apart, marveling at how much the cloaca spread.

"S-So, is this like an all-in-one hole?" he murmured and watched it wink from his breath.

As much as Gavin wanted to close his legs, he knew this was just for educational purposes. Gavin nodded and couldn't help but to clench whenever Michael's eyes would trail towards his hole. "Y-Yeah, but my uh.. knob is sheathed right now." His voice cracked under the pressure, looking away when Michael gasped in awe.

"You're knob? You mean like your dick?" Michael asked as he licked his thumb and rubbed it over Gavin's hole and his eyelids grew heavy as he heard Gavin let out a soft gaspy breath at the ministration.

His legs instantly closed in a bit when the rubbing was administered, the tip of his smooth tentacle-like dick beginning to poke out of its skin as excitement and anxiety took over his form. "Y-Yeah.." There wasn't much more to say, so he just let the other pull apart his downy feathers.

Michael marveled at the sight of the hidden slit parting to let out a pink and slimy looking tentacle that was unmistakably penis-like in how it thickened enough until Michael could see bluish veins mapping the length of it. Not really as big as his own (which was beginning to slip out from his own clothed slit), but it certainly had the length to it and sniff, oh...what was that scent? Michael's nose inhaled more and more of the...alluring aroma. My, it smelled sooo fucking good! And the more Michael's thumb rubbed the growing slick hole, the more that smell began to make Michael growl from the growing lust within and could feel his mouth water from the scent.

"W-What is...fuck, it smells so damn good" Michael gruffed out as he stimulated the throbbing hole which in return produced more of the sweet smell.

Okay, now Gavin was getting really flustered. His legs snapped close as the growls only made his soft penis slip out more, feeling beyond embarrassed that he was getting so worked up over a stranger. Well, then again this stranger was a siren, and sirens were always quite the lookers. "S-Sorry, I haven't had any attention on it for awhile so I'm a little worked up."

Another growl slipped from Michael ss he wrenched those bird thighs apart and stuffed his thumb inside of Gavin's cloaca, feeling the utter tightness and slickness coating his thumb as he pumped it in and out of Gavin's hole.

"By the gods, you're so damn tight and your scent" Michael engulfed the scent again and could feel drool slip down his chin as pheromones were turning him on, "gods, you smell like the ripest berries. Hell, even better."

The thumb slipping into his tight cloaca made Gavin squawk out and his feathers fluffed up, looking down at the siren with wide eyes. "I-I uh.. I don't think this is appropriate." His voice cracked and squeaked, his legs trying to close in as his face burned. He just met this guy, and he desperately tried to make sure he wouldn't end up dropping the soap in the shower. Maybe he might just have to let the siren do what he wanted and hopefully they could remain friends.

Michael peered up at the harpy and noticed the unsure, yet wanting look in Gavin's eyes. Fortunately, he being a siren knew just the trick to ease the creature's worries. "Relax for me, my dear. I shall make things easy and sweet for you" Michael purred and began to hum one of his many songs that he's been known to attract beings to him.

As much as he just wanted to remain friends with the siren, he knew that being quite the twink like himself, he was bound to get used like some cocksleeve. Gavin let himself fall under the siren's lullaby, his legs progressively widening open and becoming lax as his head tilted back. He felt beyond embarrassed.

"There now. Be sweet for me. I won't hurt you" Michael purred as he exchanged his thumb for his middle finger and slowly slid it to the knuckle, smiling as Gavin's hips bucked up at the small penetration.

His actions were lax, his mind fogged. He could barely understand what the other was saying as he laid back and let the other do as he pleased. That is, until one of the wardens began to bang against the closet door. "I can hear that fucking song from the office, let Mr.Free out." Came the gruff voice, and Gavin snapped out of the trance in an instant as he looked down at Michael with wide eyes.

Michael frowned as he knew the voice belonged to Jack, one of orc guards. Fortunately, Jack was a relatively kind fellow and was sometimes known to make nearly half the prison laugh with his jokes and witty humor. Unfortunately, he tended to be strict at times and due to his intimidating size, he wasn't one to be trifled with.

"C'mon, Jack. I haven't had any action since I've been here. At least let me get some" Michael reasoned with the orc who could fairly easily tear off the door with ease.

"If you're having to use a song, then I doubt it's consensual. I'm only doing something because I just happened to come across it, so don't fuss." The doorknob jiggled a bit, as Jack seemed to be testing how weak the lock was. Gavin squirmed on top of the table, unsure of how to respond. He was willing to let Michael look, but he found it turning into something different real quick. And the frown on the siren's face showed that he was not happy with the turn of the events.

"Just give us 30 minutes top okay? Just 30 ans I'll let him go please?" Michael pleaded, knowing just how easy it was to convince Jack to let him do just about anything.

"U-Uh, Michael.. I don't know about this." Gavin squeaked his, his feathers puffing out as anxiety took his form. "Y'know, I-I showed you and all, and that guard seems a bit miffed--" Hesitation was wracking his bird form, watching as Michael's eyes seemed to glow hungrily in the dark. "Why don't we uhh.. finish the mopping?"

"Just relax. I'll make things quick for you. Can't really leave you like this now can i?" Michael teased as he wrapped his hand around the twitching length and smiled at the gaspy chirp Gavin let out as Michael moved his hand up and down the slick appendage, listening to just how wet the length was.

"I-I'm pretty sure I can, ah! Take care of it on my own.." He squeaked out, his clawed avian feet twitching up. "Mr.Jones, don't make me go in there myself." Jack called out from behind the door, jiggling on the door knob more aggressively now. Gavin's length suddenly sucked in a couple inches out of fear, feathers fluffing out as his legs threatened to close once more.

Michael sighed knowing that Jack wasn't going to leave them alone, standing back up to full height and giving the harpy a longing look, he went over to the door and opened it and literally had to peer up at the 6'1 bearded orc and nearly shrunk at the stern gaze behind those glasses. But, Michael had nothing to be scared of when it came to Jack even when the man had his club in tow.

"Sup, Pattillo?" Michael greeted nonchalantly as he gazed Jack in the eye, knowing his eyes were still glowing bright pink.

Jack let out a warning growl at the siren and pushed him lightly on his pack, signaling him to get a move on and finish his mopping job. Gavin peered up at the orc and swallowed anxiously, quickly pulling up his jumpsuit pants and tried to hastily move out of the closet before Jack stopped him. "Hey, I know you're new here, so don't be afraid to let someone know if you're having some trouble." Gavin just smiled weakly. "He was just messing around, it's okay." He insisted, watching as Jack stared at him for a bit longer before letting him move on.

Michael watched Gavin scurry away before sighing and turning back to the giant orc, giving him a pair of teasing pink eyes. "Well, since he's gone and you won't let me have my way with him, how's about it, big guy?" Michael murmured and sneaked his hand down to Jack's clothed groin and squeezed, "wanna have some fun with me? C'mon, for old times sake."

Jack released a soft grunt and roughly pushed the siren back baring his sharp canines. "Don't start with me, Jones. You have a job to finish." He snarled out, pointing towards the mop that was haphazardly thrown against the ground. And with that, Jack turned on his heel walked away from the siren. He had to make sure the other inmates weren't acting up, anyways.

Michael sighed and knowing that he was on his own now, he hummed one of his tunes to himself as he dipped the mop into the bucket and continued his duty. One of these days, he was going to get either of those two beings. But, for now, ole righty was going to be his companion these days.


	2. A Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Michael didn't get a chance to "relieve" himself, Ryan, the ever so friendly wendigo, steps in.

After the interesting experience with the siren, Gavin made sure to look around a bit more carefully and not trust others so quickly. He still viewed Michael as a friend, even if the first exchange was.. awkward. He spent the rest of his hours in the library provided reading up on the history of the old prison, shuddering at the assortment of dangerous prisoners that once dwelled the cells. Before long a bell rang and the intercom speaker came on to announce dinner, Gavin squawking out at the sudden sound and caused many eyes to switch towards his direction. How great. He was quick to make sure he was near the line, even though the older prisoners pushed him back a bit. He decided it was best to stick by Michael's side as he was given his dinner, chirping in delight when given a big fruit bowl and some lettuce. Michael scoffed at his meal, but Gavin didn't mind. The two were seated comfortably across from each other, making jokes and telling stories.

That is, until a large beep sounded from above and the sound of a rusty cell door opening echoed throughout the prison. Silence dropped down on the inmates like heavy weights, and Gavin couldn't help but become anxious with them. What the hell was going on?

"Ryebread, come on out and get some food, buddy. Can you try to be on your best behavior for din?" Geoff asked as he watched the scarily intimidating wendigo step out of his cell with his hooves clopping on the concrete floor and due to the silence, the hoovesteps echoed throughout the dining hall.

Ryan merely rolled his glowing blue eyes and allowed the warden to walk him down to the cafeteria, all eyes on him some staring at him with eyes full of fear and trepidation while others only gazed at him in awe of his size. Wendigos weren't really that uncommon to see in the magical world, but apparently wendigo inmates were almost rare to see considering what their diets were. Nevertheless, Ryan could tell that not many of these magical folks have never seen such a being as he, let alone as buff as he was. Ryan paid them no mind as he walked over where the food was being served and internally smirked as the dinner serving witches shrank and nearly trembled where they stood as they gave him his human parts and Ryan tipped his head to bid them a 'thanks' before walking past the tables filled with inmates and found a seat across from what looked to be a harpy and Michael.

"Hey, Michael" Ryan greeted as he sat down and ignored the stares and nodded over to the fearful looking harpy, "who's your friend here?"

Michael smiled and nudged the trembling harpy, eliciting a sharp chirp from the being and alerted a couple gnomes who quickly met the glare of the wendigo before turning back to their meals. "Gavin, this is Ryan. Ryan, this is Gavin. Don't let this big guy's size scare you. He means...well, I shouldn't say he means well. More or less he means okay? He's not gonna hurt you if you don't provoke him though so you have nothing to worry about" Michael reassured as best as he could. Even he couldn't lie and say that Ryan was a very dangerous being and perhaps one of the most dangerous beings here. Yet, somehow he was able to make nice with Ryan to the point that they would converse with each other in the library or during outside time. Besides that though, he still needed to be on guard as one slip up and well, he'd be on that platter before Ryan.

Holy shit, Gavin was about to pop out an egg right here right now like some cartoon bird. Even if he wasn't carrying any around, he felt genuinely that terrified of the... creature, standing over 8 feet of pure muscle. And fuck, he had a tray just FULL of human parts-- Gavin wretched at the sight as well as the putrid smell, quickly turning his head as he trembled. Gavin ended up looking wider than he usually was due to how puffed his feathers were at the moment. He couldn't even look at Ryan in fear of being sucked into those blue eyes.

Ryan looked over at the terrified looking being who couldn't even look him in the eye and was starting to turn pale at what was on Ryan's tray. Must be a newbie Ryan supposed as he picked up the warmed up human heart and open his maw of sharp teeth and sank his chompers into the meat, moaning as he tore apart the fleshy organ and chewed happily, feeling blood dribble out of the corner of his mouth.

"I take it you're not a meat eating harpy I see? Last harpy we got here nearly tore apart one of the half human guards and the guy only lost his hand in the fight" Ryan surmised as he took another bite from the flesh as if he were eating a juicy apple and not a vital organ.

Okay, Gavin was seriously going to puke if he didn't leave the damn vicinity. The birdman shuffled up out of his seat, his tail feathers pressed flat to his ass in distaste as he hobbled away retching up a storm towards one of the empty quiet rooms used when a prisoner needed alone time. He settled against one of the white walls as he attempted to calm down his stomach, wiping away the sweat beading off his forehead.

Michael frowned as he and the other beings would excellent hearing could hear the harpy emptying his guts. "That guy must have the weakest stomach on the planet. He didn't even get to hear you crunch up the bones" Michael said with a bit of pity as he swiped a human finger off of Ryan's tray and heard a few beings gasp at the fact that he had the balls to do so and were even more astonished as Ryan didn't even react other than a (surprisingly teasing) "hey! That's mine!" as the siren chomped on the digit with ease due to his own sharp teeth.

Ryan frowned and looked back at the siren with a not-really menacing look. "You know, if you wanted to try human, you could've just asked" Ryan griped as he bit through the rest of the heart, his mouth filling with blood and meat that would certainly make any human (or Gavin apparently) heave if they saw the inside of his mouth.

Michael just shrugged and swallowed the digit down before grabbing another off of Ryan's tray. "Eh, they taste a bit too gamey to me. Only human I've eaten was an old sailor and he didn't have much meat on him anyway" Michael replied as he ate the other finger, "besides, you've got 8 more and a whole arm."

Gavin could very well hear the conversation the two, shivering at the sound of such a gruff voice coming out of an equally menacing creature. From the couple glances he was able to take, he could tell that it was indeed a wendigo. It wasn't uncommon for some to be born without the signature skull head, though he did see him wear a wolf skull before he stepped into the dining hall. Probably some sort of accessory, like a cruel version of a fedora. As if you could get worse than a fedora. Gavin snorted at the thought.

"So, learn anything about Gavin was it? Other than the fact that he's kind of a wuss?" Ryan asked and snickered at his own joke.

Michael rolled his eyes and pointed back to where the harpy ran off to. "Gav's in here cause he killed a man. Unlike other harpies, he's a vegan and" his voice dropped to a whisper even though Ryan could clearly hear him, "he's got an all-in-one hole. He's basically all bird and can fly."

Gavin had stopped paying attention to the conversation outside and focused more so on breathing, taking in slow gulps of air before puffing them out rather harshly. Damn his weak gag reflex... it was the biggest reason he became an all plant and fruit eater in the first place. He can't handle the sight of gore or even the thought of what he is eating was alive at some point. He shuddered merely thinking about it.

Ryan quirked an eyebrow at the mention of the harpy's "private area" as he chewed through the cut off part of the human arm, his teeth easily crunching through the bone. "Now that you've peaked my interest, care to explain how you found out or am I going to assume you fucked the birdy?" Ryan asked and indeed, he could feel curiosity and a bit of excitement swell through his being.

Michael clasped his hands together and rubbed them as a smirk graced his features, looking back up at his wendigo friend. "Well, I would have if Jack didn't fuck things up for me. I asked to take a peek and he let me. He smelled so fucking good, Ryan. It was like nectar for gods." Michael breathed out and nearly swooned at the memory. The thought of how Gavin's scent seemed to take over his body so easily made Michael's smirk widen.

"Seems to me like you've been blue balled pretty bad huh? Poor thing" Ryan said nonchalantly and continued to munch through his arm before a certain idea struck through his head that piqued his interest. An idea that sounded a bit weird considering that he and Michael were on friendly terms and that well...they weren't really close like that just yet. But, perhaps they could be if Michael allowed it. Ryan was a cannibal, not a rapist after all.

"Perhaps, Michael. Perhaps I could help you with getting yourself off, you know?" Ryan said and watched as Michael sputtered and coughed up the bit of fish he was chowing on.

Well, this was an interesting turn of events. Michael's scales heated up at the thought of his friend going down on him, if that was even what he was implying. He shivered at the thought. They were friends, but Michael would be lying if he said he didn't think Ryan was a looker. "Nah, I-I think my hand is good enough. I could probably get some good werewolf knot around here." He coughed out.

Ryan chuckled at that and set his arm down and folded his clawed hands over each over and leaned his chin to rest on them, giving Michael a teasing look and a matching toothy grin to pair. "C'mon, ole righty gets a bit boring does it not? Certainly, you've been rather pent up without any better form of release haven't you? Why settle for a boring mutt when a being such as I exists? Honestly, are you really going to pass up my offer? After all, you are a being that can lull mortals to you with just a song, so how can you not be affected by my tempting offer?" Ryan asked and flicked his tail around playfully and looked around him and could see the blush in the other nearby beings' faces and even a couple guards rubbed their fiery cheeks as they couldn't help but hear.

Michael's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed down the anxiety welling up in him. Usually he's a smooth guy, but the siren found himself at a loss for words at the moment. He's only been here for about two years now, and the last time he had action was when he fooled around with Jack out of the prison. The two met up to fool around a bit, and it was a bit ironic that he ended up with him in here. But, it was illegal for a prisoner to fool around with a guard, as much as Michael tried to lull Jack. "I-I guess I don't uh.. know what to say. What exactly are you proposing?"

Ryan smiled a toothy smile and stood up to full height and nodded towards the long hallway and waited for Michael to tail after him, no guard daring the get in the wendigo's way cause honestly, who honestly besides Geoff had the balls to stop a being as terrifying as he?

Michael nearly choked as Ryan seemed to not mind the fault that the two were very obviously about to do... something. But he tailed after the wendigo, not daring to make him wait. Gavin peeked out and sighed when the terrifying creature and his meal was gone, but so was Michael. He had to push aside his anxiety, as a tasty batch of fruit now awaited his presence.

Ryan led Michael down the hallway, a ways away from the beings with excellent hearers though not really and happened upon an empty office, probably used to be the room where the guards would hang out and pushed the door wider and flicked the light on and waited for Michael to come inside and waited till he shut the door.

"Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, Michael. But, if you've been wanting some much needed action" Ryan growled and shoved Michael against the door and beamed a wide grin at the surprised and mildly scared noise Michael let out as he was suddenly up against and under the intense gaze of the legendary wendigo.

The siren desperately tried to retain his dominant stature, staring up at Ryan with a harsh poker face as his chest heaved with his breathing. "Y-Yeah, uh... I think just a bj would work out for me. Kinda not looking toward getting my ass ripping open on you. We gotta be quick, too." Michael's hands were already roaming along Ryan's lower back, gently gripping onto his tail and pulled at the base with a small grin.

Ryan grunted as his appendage was pulled on, but somehow it turned the being insanely on and made his pants tighten even more than they previously were. "How's about we start things a bit more intimate?" Ryan growled out as he put a threatening grip around Michael's neck, making sure to avoid accidentally stabbing something vital and let his dripping mouth open and out flopped his long and drooly tongue, "hope your gag reflex isn't as shitty as the bird's." Ryan then let his big tongue lick up Michael's scaly cheek before outright shoving his tongue past Michael's agape mouth and smirked at the gasp Michael let out as he dominated the smallish mouth.

That long tongue seemed to slip down into the back of his throat and down his throat, his eyes fluttering back into his skull at the intense yet arousing sensation. It soon slipped back into just his mouth and twirled around his oral cave, his own inferior tongue pressing up against the other's. Fuck, it was much too easy to feel absolutely suffocated by the other's dominant aura, but Michael knew he had to retaliate if he wanted to get anywhere. He roughly pushed the wendigo back with a growl and forced him onto his knees, pressing his groin against his cheek. "Be a good boy for me, alright?"

Well, that was certainly a turn of events. Usually, and he's been with only two flings, usually he was the dominate one that was completely in control of things. But this was definitely not what he'd expect from a merfolk being, not that he was complaining or nothing. Who knew anyone in this prison had the balls to stand up to him?

Ryan quirked an eyebrow and chuckled at the commanding look in those glowing red eyes. "You sure you want such a big bad creature such as I to please you with my mouth?" Ryan purred and opened his mouth to expose the rows of knife-like teeth

While Michael did inwardly cringe at the sight of such unforgiving canines in a mouth he would be entering very soon, he had to keep up this dominant role if Ryan was going to take him seriously. He yanked on the flowing brown hair on top of the wendigo's head and growled at him as he spoke his commands. "Cut my dick, and I'll rip you a new asshole." He hissed out, tipping back Ryan's head as he shuffled his jumpsuit pants down and let his fat cock bob out, grinning at the glint in the other's eyes.

Ryan could've laughed aloud at the threat had it not been for the intriguing piece of pink meat bobbing free from its slit and oh my, it was already dripping and throbbing. It certainly looked rather tasty and even had a nice smell of strawberries linked to it. Of course, how could Ryan deny the siren before him? After all, Michael needed this after he'd been cut off by Jack.

"Sure are a forceful one aren't you? And to think you nearly had your way with a bird" Ryan snickered as he wrapped his prehensile tongue around Michael's cock and moved his slimy muscle up and down the sickly sweet tasting cock.

Instantly Michael's eyes threatened to flutter shut and let him enjoy the lovingly wet appendage stroking him so well. But he knew that would allow Ryan to think he was the one in charge here, so easily able to bring Michael under his trance with his tongue alone. With a sharp growl he gripped onto the sides of Ryan's head and pushed him up against the desk behind them, now fucking into the tongue himself with soft groans leaving him. "Fuck, stay still for me, slut."

Oh, by the gods, Ryan was not prepared for the sexual aggression the siren bestowed onto him. Of course, he didn't have a gag reflex or rather a lack of considering he has eaten humans whole before. But, damn was a rather thick and big cock shoving itself back and forth into the back of his throat something to make note of whenever he would let Michael fuck his mouth. Despite his creepy nature and size, Ryan merely let out a lustful groan and produced more saliva for the siren and even tightened his tongue's hold on the member.

The grin on his face only widened as Ryan began to become lax beneath his ministrations, and Michael made sure to reach behind his head to tug harshly on his hair tied back so neatly in a ponytail. It would probably be undone by the time the siren was finished. He thrusted harshly into the tight orifice below him with nails digging into Ryan's cheek with the one hand that wasn't buried in his hair, staring down with eyes that pierced through the wendigo. "That's it, baby. Let me fuck your mouth real good, fuck yes.."

Ryan was certainly loving this submissive role he was taking all just so the sex deprived siren could get his rocks off. He purposely made slurping sounds and gagging noises, all to make the experience that much more pleasing to Michael as that thick cock fucked his mouth despite the surrounding danger i.e. his teeth that literally could cut Michael's dick if he wasn't careful enough.

The siren's spine shivered as the absurd wet noises sounded from the creature below him as he forced himself deeper and deeper down his throat. "Fuck, you got a nice mouth on ya..." He hissed out, his grip only becoming tighter on the other below him. He's had his fair share of blowjobs before, but never before has he been able to go all out on someone quite like this before. Michael made a mental note to come back to Ryan later.

'Hope he knows he's gonna have to do the same for my piece' Ryan thought silently with a raised eyebrow and would've chuckled at the thought had it not been for the fact that he was swallowing all the sugary pre that slipped down the back of his throat and into his belly.

As harsh as he was seemingly thrusting into Ryan's mouth, Michael was a bit miffed that he was getting little to no reaction from the buff creature below, letting out a frustrated snarl as he pushed his head against the desk harshly and yanked his length out from his throat. "God, what do I got to do to make you scream.." He huffed out, his eyes slowly trailing down until he began to grin. "Take off that jumpsuit and bend over the desk, deer-boy."

Ryan let out a gruff laugh and licked his lips and happily licked off the traces of pre. "What's wrong? Not used to a being with no gag reflex? Whatever happened to just the blowjob you were after?" Ryan teased and obliged the siren as he stood up to full height again and rid himself of his jumpsuit and smiled at the bobbing of Michael's adam's apple at the sight of the bulky wendigo. Oh yeah, he didn't play around when it came to his fitness. Any form of exercise while he was confined for life was good exercise. Running, lifting, squats, pushups, anything. He did not want to fall into the stereotypical myth that wendigos were skinny and bony beings and he sure as hell was not.

Then once his jumpsuit was on the floor and his boxers came next, he could loud and clear hear the gasp Michael let out at the sight of his "man"hood, albeit no man could have a penis as big as Ryan's.

Michael hoped to whatever god above would make sure he would never had to take something quite as big as what Ryan was rocking. The thick knot was way bigger than his own fist, and he roughly bent Ryan over the desk as to distract himself. HE was in charge here, not the cocky wendigo below. "Keep your mouth shut, whore. I'm looking to make you MINE tonight. Understand?" He hissed out into Ryan's ear. Making sure he was still in place, he dropped down in front of Ryan's behind and wasted no time in spreading apart those pale globes and licked his lips at the furled entrance. Before another cocky remark left his remark, he quickly leaned forward to drag his tongue against his hole, nipping at the ring before giving it a harsh suck.

Ryan, for the first time in centuries since he's been alive, let out a squeak that was so high and unlike him in anyway. He's...he's never been stimulated back there. Ever. Even his past female flings never even had the thought of teasing his rim or even fingering him. Ryan did not know how to feel about another man, a siren at that, licking his own asshole and yet the stimulation did next to nothing to will away his huge boner. And as the licks and soft bites continued, his tail curled in a happy way like cats do and he couldn't hold back his soft moans that sounded so unlike him.

Now those were the noises that Michael wanted to hear. He could barely hold back the loud chuckle as he breathed harshly against his musky hole, dragging his tongue more harshly against the puckered hole. "Looks like I got a little virgin over here.." The siren purred, spreading Ryan open wider until the blue of his inner walls could be seen. His tongue dipped past the ring and slide the appendage deeper inside of the wendigo, wiggling it around to the best of his abilities. Ryan was pretty tight, after all.

"M-Michael, w-wait! I've, nngh, I've never done this type of shit before, so go easy on me" Ryan...pleaded. Yes, he pleaded. Wendigos didn't plead or begged to no one, neither human nor magical being could make him bend. Yet, who knew a skillful tongue that was a bit longish itself that was trying to stuff itself into his untouched hole was making him, a being of sinister mythology, beg for gentleness.

"Huh, never thought you'd actually want me to go slow on ya... I'll see how well you behave, and we'll see. How's that sound, big guy?" He puffed out, and his cheeks were actually starting to hurt from how hard he was smiling. Fuck, he hasn't had this much fun in awhile. He began to thrust his tongue in and out of the wendigo's sensitive entrance with quick movements, reaching underneath him to squeeze and fondle Ryan's large balls.

Ryan moaned and bit his lip and winced as he broke skin and tasted his own blood as he tried to stifle the pleasurable noises he hasn't made in such a long time. This felt so embarrassing to be honest. He was the most intimidating and gruesome and dangerous creature in this entire prison or at least in this wing of the 10 story prison. He had to keep his reputation for being seen as such and if word got out that he was easily susceptible to a tongue or gods, even a finger or a dick up his ass, his rep would be ruined! Ryan grit his teeth and wanted to buck Michael off and show him who was really in charge here. But, oh when he felt a sudden finger slide on in and crook up immediately, all thoughts of rebuttal left his being and he let out an airy moan and bucked his hips back as he felt the tip prod his bundle of nerves.

"There's my little slut.." Michael breathed out in deep fascination at how sensitive Ryan truly was, letting the wet finger prod and thrust inside of him before adding a second finger to gently scissor the other. He was quick to add some spit if he thought it was getting too dry, and before long his fingers were making lewd squishing noises inside of Ryan's loosening hole. "Want another finger, big guy? You're gonna have to beg for it."

Fuck, even the mention of that word was enough to make Ryan snap his teeth together loudly like a mousetrap. He. Was. A. Wendigo. And wendigos. Did. Not. BEG. OR. PLEAD!! He would not stoop to a mortals' level and ask for anything. He had that wendigo pride soaring through his veins all the way up to his antlers and down to his hooves. He did NOT beg. Yet...that damned siren was fingering him so good and making his cheeks flush a bluish color as he could feel his control slipping bit by bit and the more those tips played around with his swollen spot, the more he could feel it crumbling.

"Just fucking add another one dammit. Quit fucking around" Ryan snapped and peered behind him with his glowing blue eyes and let out a growl that even made the fingers in him jerk.

As much as he wanted to poke the bear some more, he was sure the fingers he was using to finger the wendigo would be chopped right off if he didn't continue. Flashing him a toothy grin, he quickly slipped in the third digit and let out a puffy laugh when Ryan whined at the stretch, gently prodding at his prostate in the slowest manner he could muster.

"That's what I fucking thought. You better learn to understand who is in control here. Matter fact" Ryan said and abruptly stood up and spun around quick enough to make Michael stumble back a bit and before Michael knew it, Ryan had shoved him with enough force to put him flat on his back with a grunt, "since you want this butt of mine, how bout we stop fucking around and get to it."

Ryan stepped over the siren and smiled down at his prey as he dropped to his knees above Michael, reaching back and gripping that throbbing length and grinding his plump rear against the hard as a rock member. "Now, how's about /you/ beg for /me/ to fuck you, siren?" Ryan growled and humped his drooling huge, much larger than Michael's, cock up and down Michael's smooth stomach.

Michael could have sworn he just suffered from whiplash when he was pushed onto his back so suddenly, releasing a sharp gasp when the warmth of Ryan's ass was seeping into his own length. And fuck, the one that was thrusting against his stomach shouldn't even be real. But there it was, in all it's huge glory. Michael quickly swallowed down the remark he wanted to make and grinned up at the wendigo above him. "Heh, I think you just want to find a way to take back those cute noises you made. It's alright, just go ahead and fuck yourself on me, baby. I won't tell another soul." He murmured out with his red eyes becoming hooded, gently rubbing the head of his cock against Ryan's twitching hole.

"I said beg" Ryan snarled as he wrapped his hand around Michael's throat again and pressed his sharp index claw against the bottom of Michael's jaw, feeling it tremble under mild fear of literally being impaled by the talons, "beg for me. You don't run things here, I fucking do. And if you want this ass of mine, goddamn beg like you mean it."

Fuck, Michael had to desperately hide the moan that nearly left his throat at the rough and terrifying treatment, his hips bucking up on instinct. There was no way he could argue more with the creature above him unless he wanted to lose blood. "F-Fuck, please, Ryan... please let me fuck you." He whined out with a wavering grin on his face, his body shaking with delight as he desperately tried to grind against him.

Ryan's demeanor changed to a teasing, drooling smile and watched as drool splattered on Michael's cheek and sweetly licked it off, leaving more spit on Michael's face. "That's what I thought. Know your place around me, siren" Ryan purred as he had the decency to retract his claws, but kept his hold around Michael's throat just to keep him in line. "Now, here's your reward for begging like the good merfolk you are" Ryan murmured as he rose up a bit and aligned the tapered head to his spit slick hole and took a deep breath as he began to ease his way down the thick length, hissing and pausing at the mild pain from the stretch, "fuck, it's big."

"P-Put some spit on it, it'll make it easier. Don't push yourself, y-you can take a break if you have to." Michael murmured out with the grip on his throat making things a bit tricky in terms of verbalizing the slight anxiety for Ryan's safety. But the moan that slipped out when Ryan pushed more inside of him was that of pure bliss, eyes rolling back into his head as the suffocating tightness of his ass surrounded his cock.

"Shut up down there. Sss, mmm, just let me stuff you in me" Ryan groaned out and his breath hitched as his walls stretched around the thick flesh, stopping for a bit to at least allow himself to adjust. Fuck, this was something he was not used to taking inside him. No man was brave enough to fuck him and certainly no wolf in rut was ballsy enough to try and mount him as they were all afraid of him. But, by the gods, was this siren a lot thicker than he had thought and it was taking everything in him to not slam it all down.

Michael's cheeks were hurting so much from smiling but fuck, how was he supposed to NOT smile when the most feared creature in the prison was taking him in the ass? Drool slipped out past the siren's chin as he was being taken deeper and deeper inside of the wendigo, throbbing harshly inside of him. "F-Fuck, deeper, please--"

Ryan gritted his teeth and flashed Michael a forceful glare through his blue eyes. Deeper could only mean the whole thing to him and though he was not yet ready to take the whole meat, this was prison and they only had so much time before the guards had the balls to come and break them apart. So, upon taking a deep breath and readying himself on the inside as much as possible, Ryan grunted as he slammed it all down and had to dig his teeth into him teeth-marked lip as he hid the scream he wanted to release even if Michael's groan was certainly loud from the sudden tightness around his entire length. Fuck...it was all in. That thick siren cock was deep inside of Ryan's formally untouched ass and Ryan didn't know whether to be happy or what about the fact that he got his cherry popped by this twunky looking being with scales on his face .

Fuck, now that was a squeeze... Michael desperately tried not to immediately cum deep into the other, and he succeeded somehow. His toes curled and fingers flexed, looking up at the other with stars in his eyes. "O-Oh fuck, Rye.. That's it, baby.." He hissed out, gently grinding up into him as his bulbous head managed to grind into the wendigo's prostate.

At this point, blue blood was just dripping from Ryan's chin and dripping onto Michael's chest in splatters and one would think that it was blue paint if they didn't know where it originally came from. Goddamn, he could already feel as if he was going to split apart from the huge stretch inside his anus and his walls were no doubt gripping the cock like a boa constrictor. And yet, upon rolling his hips to relax himself, Ryan groaned and rolled his eyes back cause fffuck...that thing was sooo big. That damn slit Michael had between his legs was hiding something that would surely make anyone think he had a pussy. Nope. This siren was hiding this huge thing that making even the intimidating wendigo moan aloud and let out gaspy breaths as he rocked atop the merfolk.

"Moan for me, Rye... L-Let me hear you.." His voice was just above a whisper as his hips bucked up to meet the wendigo's grinding movements, both moaning in unison as they worked together to pleasure each other. It was an immense prideful feeling to know he was responsible for taking the creature's anal virginity, even if Ryan was too full of himself to take it slow. "Just relax, let me... let me fuck you." Michael wheezed, demonstrating by giving three quick thrusts up into him.

Oh, those thrusts were enough to make Ryan's ears fold back against his head and puff out breathy swears and grip onto Michael's shoulders as he let the siren take over. "Fine, just, hah sss, just fucking make me proud" he gruffed out as he settled his knees on the carpeted floor and shoved his tongue back into Michael's mouth and thrust it in and out almost as much as the creature was fucking up into him and going ham on his swollen prostate.

He quickly placed his hands onto those broad hips and lifted his legs up until his feet were placed on the ground, giving Ryan a quick wink before his hips began to slam up into the other. This would be enough to put the wendigo in his place, Michael thought as his cock flew in and out of the suffocating hole. His fat head would fuck right into his unused prostate and felt him squeeze around his length with each thrust he would give. The siren was pent up for way too long, and he was giving it his all right now.

The guards and certainly the excellent hearing beings could most definitely hear what was happening in this abandoned office and even creatures who were blind could probably feel the constant vibrations coming from this room alone. The thunderous skin smacking sound from Michael's rapid hips slamming against Ryan's thick and plump ass cheeks filled the room and mingled together with his and Michael's deep moans and breathy swears. Fuck, this was the type of action Ryan has been missing for sooo long. His hand could only do so much and never has he put even his pinky up there. But, by the gods was this creature that was half his size able to give his ass a warm and deliciously big welcome.

Michael desperately loved the current pace, quick and harsh with the lovely skin-on-skin sound. But the problem was that it wasn't good enough to have Ryan completely forget about biting down on his lip to hide his noises. No, Michael wanted to hear the wendigo moan and maybe even scream his name until his voice ran out. He wanted to hear him. With a sharp growl, Michael's nails sank in deeper as his hips turned to a blur with the pace he mustered up, heels digging into the ground as his cock continuously rammed into Ryan's poor prostate without a drop of mercy. "Moan for me, slut.." He growled out, one of his hands leaving his hip to give the wendigo a rough spank to his rear.

Ryan tossed his head back and cried a noise that he didn't know he was able to produce and let his tongue loll out, uncaring as he let his moans be heard loud and clear for all to hear. He couldn't help it; this damn siren was giving his ass a workout and fuck was it sooo damn good! And the sting from the slap only made his large cock throb and leak more pre onto Michael's chest, creating a clear sticky puddle on the merfolk that was giving him a good fucking.

"A-Again! D-Do that again!" he panted out as he could feel the hearts in his eyes swell almost as much as his own balls were.

Michael's own eyes had as much obsession and love as Ryan's as he quickly repeated the same thrusting motion again and again and again, his chest becoming a sticky mess with the amount of pre Ryan was releasing. Hell, Michael himself was close to releasing and let out his own groans of delight. "F-Fuck, I'm close--" He growled, the assault on the wendigo's prostate never ceasing.

"Inside! Y-You, goddamn, you better fucking cum inside me, Jones! Wanna feel that hot shit inside me!" Ryan cried out and dug his sharp nails into Michael's shoulders as his crossed as he was teetering towards his burning end that made his cock physically throb on Michael's stomach, "hope you're ready for my load. Heh, I tend to cum a fuck ton."

The spark in Michael's eyes was one of curiosity and hunger as the siren placed his mouth over the tip of Ryan's cock, which he was able to reach rather easily in the position he was in. His eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm barreled towards him at such ferocity that Michael wasn't sure if he would ever cum this hard ever again in his life. With a few more stuttering thrusts, his orgasm slammed into him like a train and Michael moaned out loudly around Ryan's length as his own began to spurt with his release.

Ryan careened and let an array of weird wendigo phrases and screeches as he came into Michael's mouth, moaning as he was being filled with the sticky hot mess almost as much as Michael was struggling to chug down his own release. The feeling of being filled by another in more ways than one was simply incredible and the extra spurt he ejected into Michael's frothing mouth was evident enough that he was enamored with being stuffed full of siren cum.

As much as Michael tried his hardest to swallow the buckets of spent that entered his mouth, it was inevitable that some of it would end up looking out from his mouth. But he did a pretty good job at swallowing down most of it, feeling his gut expand with the amount that entered him. Both creatures eventually came down from their orgasmic high, and their erections had ceased releasing hot release until both of the beings were sticky and panting out from the workout.

"F-Fuck, Michael, hah, needed that so damn much" Ryan panted out as he pulled his softened length out of Michael's mouth and breathlessly laughed at all his sticky load that had managed to make a mess around and out of the corners of Michael's mouth and onto the floor, "told you I had a lot in me."

A drowsy and lovestruck expression was plastered over the cum-coated siren's face, licking off the excess around his mouth. "I think you're completely ignoring the fact that you screamed like a whore just a couple minutes ago." Michael croaked out, his thumb rubbing gentle circles into the wendigo's side. "Never heard you that loud before. Huh.. wonder if the others heard you.." Michael smirked.

Ryan snorted down at the siren and purposely clenched around the softened length before carefully rising up off of Michael, hissing as his sore walls moved around the still thick cock and grunted as the head popped out and released the cooling sticky cum from within him. "You weren't half bad yourself there, Jones" Ryan remarked as he stood up to full height on shaky legs and grabbed his clothing, "think we should get a move on before Jack comes and investigate what the fuck all that noise was."

"Oh, you mean all the noise that you made? Yeah, I'd come and see what happened too." Michael smirked up at Ryan and used a couple tissues to wipe the mess away on himself, slipping back into his jumpsuit as he tried to stay on his wobbling feet.

Ryan was kind enough to hold onto the siren's elbow to keep him steady him as Ryan quickly put on his own jumpsuit and after making sure both of them were good to be out in public, Ryan pulled the being behind him and opened the door to find not one, but two guards looking at them one even shrinking back in trepidation as he was under the gaze of the wendigo.

"Good evening, gentlemen. Don't worry about us. We'll just be on our merry way" Ryan said as he tugged Michael behind him.

Michael smirked more at the looks on the guards faces as they wouldn't dare try to get in between the two, looking up at the wendigo to give him a bigger grin. "I'm surprised they're still afraid of you after hearing how loud you were with my dick in you." The siren whispered out, a teasing glint present in his eyes as he walked next to the other.

Ryan heard both of the werewolf guards yelp at the fact that they both heard that. Ryan only chuckled at Michael's little quip as they both headed towards their designated cells. Crazy night this was, huh?


	3. Terror in the Cell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finally meets him...Magicaltraz's most notorious killer, Ryan Haywood.

Soon the siren and wendigo went their respective ways (with some quick jests and soft touches), and it was high time that Gavin had found out which cell he would be using. The orc guard Jack kindly showed him the way, and the harpy watched as his face scrunched up in anxiety as he read the cell number. Gavin didn't ask questions at first, but the closer they got to the cell, the more Gavin began to understand until he was standing in front of it. It was dark, and Gavin could hear scuffling sounds in the black void of a cell.

"Ryan, this is your new cell buddy. I expect you to be on your very best behavior." Jack said, accentuating the last three words as he gave a stern look to the pair of glowing blue eyes. Oh fuck, it's the wendigo! He's sharing a cell with the wendigo! Gavin let out a frightened squawk and quickly latched onto Jack's side, hearing him sigh out in sympathy. "I'll make sure he treats you well, Mr.Free. Don't worry." Jack said, gently nudging Gavin into the cell. A trail of feathers followed the harpy as the immense fear made him molt in response, his talons desperately gripping onto the solid ground beneath him as Jack closed the cell door behind him and locked it.

Ryan stood up from his bed and chuckled darkly as he sauntered over to the harpy, elated at the terrified look in that nearly white face. "Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Gags-A-Lot. Haven't had a roommate in years since the last two I maimed to death and nearly got away with eating the second one. Those guards were foolish to basically send you to my own personal hell" Ryan sneered as he pushed Gavin against his cell door, wanting to make the harpy understand that he and only he had full reign here in this cell.

If that was bad enough, it seems like Ryan was responsible for murder even in the prison. How long was this wendigo even suppose to stay here? The harpy shrunk down against the cell door and accidently released a soft squawk out as the fear took over his body, feathers upon feathers shedding off of his body as he shrunk in on himself. He couldn't even speak.

"Look at you. Can't even stand there without looking like you're gonna egg yourself. Hmph, a pity. All the harpies I've known were all braver than you. Guess you're just the runt of the species huh?" Ryan teased before letting off and going back over to his own bed and plopping back down on his creaky mattress and waived to the other, "well, don't just stand there. Make yourself at home, birdie. Lights off time is round the corner anyway."

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut in shame, his shaking wavering off as he gripped at his feathered arms. Ryan was right in more ways than one, and Gavin felt ashamed that it was so easy to see. He was molting like crazy, a pile of his own golden feathers now laying at his feet as he stared off with saddened eyes. A runt. A clumsy runt that ended up killing a man when attempting to steal for his own good. He walked over to the bed on the opposite side of Ryan's and gently settled down, a trail of feathers following him as he laid on his side with his back facing the wendigo. Right now, he just wanted the day to end.

"Oh, and perhaps this shouldn't come as a surprise to you, birdie, but perhaps I'll let you in on a little secret" Ryan said as he stalked over to Gavin and roughly rolled him over onto his back and quickly silenced him with a clawed hand wrapping around the harpy's scrawny neck to keep him from screaming, the lights suddenly turning off throughout the whole prison for the night, making his blue eyes literally glow in the dark as he bent down low until he was well in Gavin's fearful face. "It'd be of your best intentions to not piss me off. Wouldn't want dear Jack to come in here and find a missing body and a few feathers lying around now would we?" Ryan growled lowly and flopped his tongue out and dragged the drooly muscle up Gavin's cheek.

A series of muffled squawks and whines left the fragil harpy as he lie beneath the much more worth opponent, squirming at the fat tongue dragging against his cheek. He never even had any intentions of angering the wendigo in the first place, but now he would really make sure not to tick him off in even the slightest form. He quickly nodded against his clawed hand, eyes wide and fearful of what the creature might do to him if he didn't comply in seconds.

"My, you certainly are scared like a chicken. Wonder if you perhaps taste like one?" Ryan purred as he ran his tongue over Gavin's quivering lips and the bird was much to weak and scared to deny the wendigo and obediently opened his mouth as Ryan stuffed his tongue into Gavin's mouth, squeezing his throat a bit tighter as Gavin squawked at the rude intrusion.

First the siren, and now... this thing. Gavin squirmed wildly beneath the other and let out the best noises he could with a slippery tongue diving into his throat. Could he ever get a break here. Gavin's neck feathers began to fluff out into Ryan's face on instinct, eventually getting into the wendigo's mouth until he had to pull back to spit out the feathers. Gavin quickly scrambled out from beneath his large frame and ran over to the opposite side of the room with an alarming squawk leaving him that echoed throughout the prison, hearing some inmates laugh at the poor harpy. Looks like Ryan's got a new victim, some would say, watching the sight as they hooped and hollered and cheered on Ryan. Gavin, however, was now twice his size in feathers alone as he scrambled away from Ryan.

Ryan let out a loud growl that silenced the entire side of the prison as he stamped on over to the quivering harpy. "I guess I really need to put you in your place now don't I?" Ryan snarled as he stood over the feathered being who was so close to shitting himself, "now, you can either get up on your knees or you can be a good pigeon and get your ass back on the bed."

Gavin's pupils were now the size of a pinpoint as he stared up at Ryan with his shaking form causing feathers to fly out in every direction. The only thing that made it worse is when the sudden banging on the cell door rang out, causing Gavin to squawk and yell harshly, his arm feathers working to bring him up into the air until he was holding onto the large light that hung from the ceiling as feathers rained down below.

"Mr.Haywood, you have gone over three years without a cellmate and when we finally decide to give you one, you're already fucking with him? Are you serious?" The demon growled out behind the bars, the only guard that dared to argue with Ryan.

Gavin recognized him as Geoff, the one who went up there to feed him at lunch. "P-Please help!" Gavin called out from above, looking like a big feathered disco ball from where he hung.

Ryan sighed and looked back at the warden and wasn't even phased by the glower he received from the demon king. Honestly, he's seen worse. "What? I was just trying to play nice with the birdie. It's not my fault he's so skittish at everything" Ryan reasoned with his arms raised in a shrug manner, "tell him to quit being a little bitch and then we can talk."

Geoff rolled his eyes, looking up at Gavin with sympathetic eyes. "Ryan, if you can't behave with another cellmate, then I'll have to put you on a precautionary watch." The demon said with a warning present in his voice. Last time Ryan got one of those, he would be buckled down to his bed at night and only fed cattle meat instead of human. Cattle would mostly taste bitter to wendigos, and Geoff saw the frown on Ryan's face. "I mean it, leave the bird alone. What are you even trying to get out of him?"

Ryan gave Geoff a pair of puppy dog eyes as best as he could threw his empty sockets. "C'mon, lemme at least break the little birdie in. Least if I do it, no one would be willing to touch him" Ryan tried to plea with the demon, even going against his own rule that wendigos didn't beg.

Gavin only released a louder squawk of fright at this and shook even further on the light, staring down at Geoff with a fearful stare. Geoff merely frowned at Ryan and unlocked the cell door, whistling at the harpy above until he flew down and latched onto the demon. A series of feathers coated the floor below, and at this point Gavin was surprised he still even had feathers left. He shoved his head into Geoff's chest and whined in mild fear as Geoff held onto the harpy and stepped out of the cell, locking it back in its place. "Ryan, you can receive serious consequences for this type of behavior, and I'm not letting you pick on the new guy. I'll be putting you on pork meat until further notice for your actions."

Ryan sighed and blew away a few feathers that fluttered around before he sulked over to his bed like a pouting child and plopped on down on his own bed and turned his back to the two beings behind him. "Fine, suit yourself. Wouldn't be able to stand all the feathers in my cell anyway with the 5'6 chicken walking around" Ryan grumbled as he flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Cellmates are not toys, Ryan. The faster you understand this, the better you'll be." Geoff said, his voice tired and unforgiving of Ryan's shit that he constantly had to deal with. Hearing the reports from the other guards was enough evidence that this inmate was... a bit of a pushover. The harpy clinged onto him as if he were about to fall into a pit of lava, making his way towards his own office where he had a couch already set up for Gavin. "You can sleep here for tonight while I work. Sorry about Ryan.." Geoff sighed, placing the harpy down onto the couch and watched as he curled up beneath a blanket shyly.

Ryan gruffed as he was left all alone, hearing the murmurs of the other inmates that were quickly silenced as Ryan snarled at all of them, bringing the silence back to the prison once more. Damn, and he was about to get his rocks off inside that harpy too. Fuck, now he knew how Michael felt and even though they settled their sexual desires, Ryan still felt hungry for more. If only he hadn't wasted his time with the bird and he would've been inside what was probably going to be the tightest hole he'll ever fuck. Already, Ryan let out a rumbly growl as he felt himself grow excited again. Peering down, he could already see his thick length already bulging through his jumpsuit. Oh, fuck it, he was going to wank one out before he went to sleep.

Dragging the fly of his jumpsuit down, Ryan's eyes grew heavy as his huge cock sprouted through his fly with ease, feeling it twitch amongst the cool temperature in his cell. Rolling on over to his back, pushed his bottoms down with his boxers and sighed as all of him was out in the open. Fuck, even after getting his ass rammed by the siren, his cock was pulsing like it hadn't just been sucked off hours ago and boy was it already leaking with pre. Not needing to lick his hand for the extra lubricant, Ryan wrapped his (retracted) hand around his member and moaned as he began stroking it up and down, pulling his uncut skin back and forth, exposing his bluish head with every stroke. His mind then began to wonder to that scaredy cat of a harpy, wondering if had not been for Geoff, how far could he have gotten. Would he be able to pet those soft feathers? Would he be able to feel where those down feathers seemed to gather more? Or hell, would he be able to part those feathery thighs and have his own look at that cloaca that Michael told him about?

Oh, the thought of seeing it for the first time made Ryan growl seductively and pump his hand faster, the pre being the utmost perfect source of lubricant for this sex hungry wendigo to the point he could hear the wet squelching sound around him and knew it and his groans were filtering through his part of the prison.

Gavin lie beneath the silky blanket with a gentle sigh leaving him as his brain retracted his steps to go over what had happened today. Just his first day and he had already escaped being taken to pound town twice. at least the creatures that did it were pretty hot... Gavin shook his head to rid those thoughts, but his brain eventually went back to the wendigo that treated him like he was just a toy to play with. How he yanked him around and pushed the harpy against the bed with ease, his tongue sliding down into his tightened throat... Gavin let out a silent whine as he was forced to forget the experience was his cloaca began to leak, seeing Geoff's tail flick in interest but didn't show anything more to signal that he could smell the harpy's aroused pheromones. Geoff was clearly more controlling of himself than the inmates here...

Ryan on the other hand, was satisfying his own urges, uncaring that some of the inmates could probably hear his deep grunts and breathy moans and wet sound of his hand gliding over his thick member. Gods, his cock was sure as hell huge and even he couldn't believe how big it was. He's seen a centaur's dick numerous times and orcs and giants' penises were a whole nother story. It was just...his appeared to be much bigger than a normal wendigo's penis should be and when he first showed up here and was forced to strip, the guards were all intimidated by the impressive size. A dark, navy blue color it was with bulging veins that mapped it all the way to his baseball-sized knot. Small barbs lined his dick that looked intimidating to put into somebody, but Ryan knew these barbs weren't as dangerous as they looked. And his head was certainly a blue that nearly matched the color of his eyes if not darker from the arousal. A monstrous cock indeed and it was only fitting that a monster such as he would be slinging this thing around.

Geoff spent his time checking each and every inmate's cell to see if they were fast asleep or fucking around when the shouldnt be, an intercom in each room to announce that they must go to bed if they weren't doing so. That's when Geoff stumbled across Ryan's cell, opening up the camera to stare wide-eyed at the sight of Ryan stroking himself off with legs spread open uncaring about whoever might see. He felt his face flush, and he pressed the intercom button after some hesitation. "Mr.Haywood, hurry up and get to bed. This is the last thing I want to see when checking cells." He gruffed out, lips pressed firmly together as he watched Ryan smirk up at the camera and stroke himself faster. This idiot..

Ryan merely huffed out a laugh and flicked off the camera, even going as far as lifting his legs over his head and stuffed his thick head into his mouth and with careful precision, began sucking on his own tip. Man, who knew he could stoop this low when it came to his own pleasure? Then again, he has skullfucked a couple of corpses in his time and has had sex with their entrails, so really this was nothing new to him.

A choked noise left Geoff at the sight of.. whatever the hell was going on. How did a wendigo manage to sling something as big as Ryan's, the guard had no idea. But damn, if he didn't switch away, he would end up getting hard from this. The light on Ryan's room camera flicked off, showing that Geoff had moved to a different cell. Ryan was going to be the end of him.

Ryan continued to gruff out muffled moans through his nose as he worked his neck back and forth, sucking at his oozing head as much as possible and running his tongue all around his tip expertly almost as if he's done this lewd form of getting himself off before. And...it was true. Again, he's had to find other means to release his pent up sexual frustration and he has sucked himself off too many times to count.

As much as Geoff wanted to forget the sight he had just stumbled across and continue with his nightly duties, the sight of Ryan sucking himself off so easily made the guard's head spin as arousal became to suffocate his mind until he was quickly clicking back to Ryan's room camera and peered closely. There he was, his tongue slobbering all over himself in such a lewd manner that Geoff had to grip at his armrest and clamp his mouth shut. He had been denying his attraction to this forsaken wendigo for so long, he just prayed that he could get this quick wank over with.

The demon peeked over his shoulder and sighed in relief when he saw Gavin snoring away on the couch, quickly unbuckling his own pants and pushed them to his ankles as his own skinny length bobbed out. Fuck this stupid wendigo, and fuck his huge dick, too.

"Hah, ffuck, I'm so goddamn horny" Ryan puffed out as he sat his hips back down and pleasured himself properly, reaching his other hand down to grope his heavy and big sac, rolling each one in his hand and feeling the firmness of how much cum was just pooling within them.

Fuck, his balls were so huge... Geoff peered down at his own and grunted at the size difference of both his sack and length, gently gripping the base as he began to stroke himself off to one of his prisoners. This was bad, it was illegal, and yet Geoff was incredibly horny himself. Ryan was bound to notice the camera light on soon enough, but Geoff didn't care. He couldn't, not when his hand was moving so quick and Ryan looking so fucking hot.

Damn, Ryan couldn't stop thinking about Gavin. He wanted to do so many things to that cloaca and he knew his size was going to rip Gavin apart, but still the thought excited him no less. Perhaps, he could approach a more gentle approach when he encountered the harpy again. Yeah, he could be nice to the fellow and make Gavin believe he was actually a nice guy, er, a nice wendigo. And then when the time was right, oh he was going to pound the shit out of the bird. Gods, the idea of fucking Gavin made his balls throb with the urge to cum. Oh, how would Gavin react to being filled with his cum? The image of the harpy's stomach swelling with his seed was all enough to make him release quickened breaths and then with a straining groan, he came all over his exposed belly, cumming so much it led white strips of cum up his shirt and even splashed onto his chin.

Geoff could only imagine just how large of a load Ryan would release, but seeing it was completely different. It seemed to coat the wendigo's torso and hit the bottom of his face, and Geoff knew he would end up having to clean it sooner or later. A vision of him grabbing the sperm-soaked covers and holding them up to his nose to breathe in Ryan's scent was enough to push the demon over the edge, biting down into his lip as he came onto his desk with a soft grunt. He didn't release nearly as much as Ryan did, but it was enough to make him frown and grab a couple tissues to clean up.

The wendigo grunted as he bucked his hips a bit before he sighed contently, panting from the second orgasm he's had today. One of these days that harpy was going to be his. One of these days dammit.


	4. Slow Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Ryan finally reconcile after what Ryan had done to the birdy.

Geoff had managed to slip in a couple of hours of sleep before his alarm set off to start his morning. The demon guard was blessed with a day off every Sunday, and it seemed like everytime he was gone, Ryan would act up even more than he usually did. He shut off his phone alarm and rubbed at his eyes to look over at the harpy that was fast asleep, stretching in his chair before going over to shake his sleeping form. "Alright, Mr.Free, it's time to start your morning routine. Here are your hygiene products, the bathrooms are pretty easy to fine."

Gavin took his toothbrush and toothpaste and peered up with Geoff with a nervous look in his eyes. Geoff just ruffled the top of his head and gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ryan doesn't mess with you." Soon Gavin was walking out of the office with a newfound feeling of security, managing to find an open sink to begin brushing his teeth.

Jeremy trotted on in to the bathroom, towel flung over his shoulder and ready to do the one thing he loved to do in the mornings: shower. He being a dragon meant he needed to keep his scales nice and clean even in a shithole like this. Before he was imprisoned, he'd often spend most of his time taking a nice dip in the lake by his house in his dragon form. He being on the rather short side of heights, his dragon form was a bit stunted in growth making him appear as if he were no bigger than a grizzly bear with a wing span not much that larger than that of a basketball players. Despite his size, he was prideful in the fact that he was gorgeous to look at even if his colors didn't make sense to other beings. Purple and orange was he, pretty much like the video game character Spyro and he was even granted the permission from Geoff that he was allowed to walk around prison in his purple bottoms instead of the all orange color.

"Oh, hey, new guy! What's up?" Jeremy greeted and startled the feathered being and outstretched his wing to playfully bump the harpy's arm, "easy to scare huh? No worries, there's nothing to be scared of he unless you've had an encounter with Ryan. I'm Jeremy."

Gavin quickly twisted around to become face to face with a new inmate, and surprisingly enough he has yet to notice the dragon-man. Even with those clashing colors... Gavin felt at ease rather quickly and let out a soft sigh as his shoulders relaxed, giving Jeremy a soft smile. "I'm Gavin, and yes, I haven't had the best experiences with that bloke. He was suppose to be my cell mate but he got a bit too close last night, so I got to stay with that one demon guard." Gavin sounded exasperated as he recalled the events last night. "I should be going back to the cell with him tonight."

Jeremy sighed and patted Gavin on the back affectionately. "Hey, don't let his demeanor get to you. Honestly, compared to what he's done with his other roommates, you got off scott free in comparison. Only thing I can tell you is to at least try to be brave. If he bothers you again, hey, you've got me" Jeremy smiled and pointed to himself and fluffed his dragon wings and flicked his tail happily.

Gavin smiled at Jeremy's upbeat attitude and let out a soft, appreciative chirp as the two creatures went to their respective sinks side-by-side, making small talk about their experiences in the prison. Jeremy told the harpy that he was incarcerated assault and arson, and the story that followed was a lot more tame than the ones he had heard. "I-I was a bit poor, and I broke into someone's house to grab some cash, and well... I killed him out of fear when he charged me." Gavin said, his feathers folding back against his skin in shame.

"What's there to be shamed of? Lots of folks are here on accident and they all have come to terms that what they did was wrong under the humans' eye. Listen, if you're gonna survive in this prison, Gav, you need to learn how to accept your past and move on. Can't be tough enough to live here if all you're going to be is a coward and a weakling. Stand up for yourself and you'll be fine" Jeremy encouraged and stretched out his wings to make himself look intimidating, "Ryan or anyone here fucks with you, just be the harpy you were born into and be as fierce as you fucking can."

Well, Jeremy wasn't all that wrong... Gavin blinked at him before puffing out his chest feathers with a grin. "Y'know what? You're bloody right! I'm no longer the runt in the harpy world, I'm Gavin Free! Blood on my hands and all!" He announced proudly, even if there was just about two creatures left cleaning up their sink. Gavin hasn't felt this worked up in years..

"Well, Gav, it's been fun chatting with ya. But, I'm going to hop on into the shower. Us dragons gotta stay clean you know?" Jeremy bid the harpy farewell as he walked into one of the vacant showers and set his clothes over the wall and began to undress.

at least Jeremy didn't seem to be interested in his harpy ass, and Gavin could appreciate a genuine friendship in this shithole. While it wasn't required to shower in the mornings, it wasn't off limits, and Gavin decided that he was better off just taking one at night. He left the shower room and into the area where many creatures were already sat down with their meals, and Gavin could feel his mouth water at the thought of digging into a fresh bowl of fruit to start off his morning.

"I'm telling you. If a dragon and a witch have a baby, that baby would be the most powerful being in the world!" Trevor announced and his twin, Alfredo nodded in agreement to which Michael just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Well, Trevor and Alfredo weren't really biological twins. Trevor was the first, but then once Lindsay, the high witch (who was also imprisoned here) decided she wanted to clone him, she kind of fucked up and made...Alfredo. The two were near identical if not for their skin tones. Other than that, it was nearly common for anyone guard or inmate or even Michael to confuse the two.

And surprisingly, they were the nicest twins out of anyone in the prison and even a few merfolk had taken a liking to both of them. The only thing wrong with the two was that they were mischievous as hell. Often, the two would pull pranks amongst the inmates all just for some kind of entertainment. Once, Trevor and Alfredo added blonde color dye to a few of the inmates' shampoo bottles and next thing you know, there were a bunch of blonde beings walking around like they were Eminem impersonators. Oh, how pissed the centaurs and the dwarves and the pixies were and Geoff although had to be strict and pull the twins into his office, he couldn't punish them properly cause he was pissing himself laughing so much. The only advice Geoff gave them was:

"Look, I know I'm supposed to be punishing you two. But, if you two manage to dye the werewolves hot pink without getting yourselves killed, it's not gonna be worth it to punish you from then on" Geoff laughed and had to wipe away his tears.

Grabbing his large bowl of fruit and a small bread roll, Gavin seemed to question where to sit for a moment. He noticed Michael and nearly took his first step towards the table, but quickly shrunk back down when he noticed unknown creatures along with him. Damn it, wasn't he supposed to not be the runt anymore? Well, that could start after breakfast. With his tail feathers tucked in between his legs, he instead found a relatively empty side of a table and settled down there instead, catching a few glances to where Michael sat. There were two new inmates this time, nearly identical in appearance, but upon closer inspection was Gavin able to tell a clear difference. Not paying them any more attention, he picked up a slice of honeydew and popped it into his mouth.

"But, why wouldn't a dragon orc be anymore badass? Like you got these bulky muscles, carry round a fucking club, and you can breathe fire and fly? No one would be able to touch you if you're a dragon orc" Alfredo remarked and heard a grunt from a nearby orc and looked over to see the being give him a small grin and a nod in appreciation at the comment.

Gavin was a bit overwhelmed by the bustling noises and loud yells from inmates all around him, not yet comfortable enough to try and talk to the other's. Even if Jeremy's talk did rile him up, he still felt beyond frightened of the establishment around him. Hopefully Jeremy might be able to sit next to him after his shower..

Michael sighed and wanted to interject with his own rebuttal but then he looked over a couple tables and smiled as he saw Gavin, wondering why he was sitting by himself. "Hey, Gavin! Come and sit over here with us!" Michael called out uncaring if he gained a few strange looks.

The bird man nearly choked on the cantaloupe he was swallowing down and his neck feathers poofed out, staring over at Michael with wide eyes before eventually relaxing. Thank fuck, it was just him. Picking up his tray, he kept his eyes to the ground as he walked over to where Michael and his group sat, making sure he placed his tray right next to Michael and let their shoulders touch as he relied on the siren for protection.

Trevor looked over at the harpy and gave him the biggest grin and waved a hello. "Hi, I'm Trevor" he said. "Hi, I'm Alfredo" Alfredo said next and then in unison, the two said "and we're twins! Pleasure to meet you!"

This almost seemed staged... Gavin felt like this was something they always did when meeting someone new. He gave the two a soft smile and nodded at the two. "I-I'm Gavin, it's nice to meet you two as well." He managed out despite the quiver in his voice. After his first day, it was hard to not feel scared meeting new people in this place. "So.. you two are just twins? Are you human?"

Alfredo and Trevor looked at each other before looking back at Gavin and shrugged, both already knowing the answer. "Technically, we were created. Well, I was. Trevor's the og and I'm the carbon copy" Alfredo said as he ate his chicken salad, "nothing's really special bout us other than we're twins and when we got caught trying to prank the mayor, the judge didn't know where the fuck to put us so he just threw us in here. At least we're together. I mean, I'm kinda special in that I have witch's blood in me and the bones of a horse. So, you could say I'm a witch horse."

Gavin quirked an eyebrow at this and stared at Alfredo with an unwavering expression before turning back to Michael. "W-Well uh, thank you for letting me sit with you guys. I'm just hoping today isn't as much as a pain in the arse as yesterday." Gavin frowned, biting into the bread roll just as a loud beep sounded out from the cell above, and Gavin latched onto Michael out of instant as memories flooded through him. That was his cell-- no, that was Ryan's cell.

Michael hissed as Gavin's claws sunk into him and patted the harpy's shaking shoulder. "Easy there, bird brain. Ryan's cool with us" Michael reassured obviously not having a clue as to what had transpired between Gavin and Ryan. He knew what transpired between HIM and Ryan however and he's been meaning to hit up the wendigo for another "release session."

Gavin rapidly shook his head as he stared back up at the siren with wide eyes. "H-He tried to shag me last night! He shoved his tongue down my throat and nearly choked me!" He whispered out and cowered even further when the wendigo stepped out of his cell to sniff the air. Gavin desperately clung onto Michael and buried his face into his shoulder as to hide himself from his "cellmate."

Trevor and Alfredo were both oblivious to the danger or claim of what Ryan did and both waved the wendigo over to sit with them as well. "Sup, buddy!" Trevor called out and gained the surprised looks of Gavin and nearly half the cafeteria at just how friendly the twin sounded to the horrific being.

Ryan merely rolled his eyes but let a soft smile grace his face as he begrudgingly accept his serving of pork parts. Eh, other meats weren't as pleasing to a cannibal such as he. Beef, pork, chicken (mmm), and fish were all just either mildly bitter or barely decent to eat. But, this was what he and the other human eaters usually got as punishment for their actions and despite the taste, they all reluctantly ate it for the time they had it. Ryan ignored the common onlookers that were still either terrified or in awe of his presence as he clopped over to where the siren, the still terrified harpy, and the annoying, but bearable twins were sitting and plopped down next to Gavin, internally smiling at the fearful noise Gavin let out.

"So, what pranks have you two pulled this time? Lemme guess, you poured fake blood on Matt again didn't you? At least be considerate to the guy who's sucking up the donated blood bags and who's cough sounds like death" Ryan said as he bit into the leg of a pig.

Alfredo shook his head as he sipped his water. "No, not this time. He was still miffed at me when I said hello to him in the courtyard. But, we did manage to hide all of Andy's clothes so it's only a matter of time before he either finds them or decides he's going to run around butt naked" he snickered to which Michael snorted.

So the two were a couple of misfits, telling by the amount of talk about playing these... pranks. at least they didn't sound very detrimental to anyone's health, so the twins were fine in Gavin's book. But the harpy was more terrified about the creature that was on his other side. That would be the gruff-voiced wendigo that nearly took his ass and put it through the wringer. Gavin gulped at the thought and huddled up closer to the siren, his feathers puffing out into Michael's mouth.

Ryan looked over at the cowering bird and sighed at just how scared he was. To be honest, he was beginning to have a change of heart for the harpy. To be so scared of his very presence wasn't something he didn't usually wish on others, they were just like that sometimes. But, he had fucked up his first impressions with Gavin, so the least he could do was apologize for his behavior.

"Look, Gavin. I'm sorry bout what I did last night. Don't really know what came over me then. Maybe I was a bit too forward with my, uh, persuasion if you can call it that. But, I am sorry for putting the fear of the gods in you" Ryan apologized wholeheartedly, surprising even Michael as he had known Ryan the longest and has never heard or even seen the wendigo be so apologetic. W-Was he turning a new leaf? After all this time, was he finally going to stop being the way he usually was? And why so sudden? This was the harpy's second day of prison and yet...Ryan was...saying sorry??

The harpy's green eyes flickered back to the wendigo as he.. apologized? Gavin's brows furrowed together as he listened, feeling Michael tense up beneath his shaking grip. He was probably as surprised as Gavin was. But the harpy knew better than to trust a wendigo's word, especially when they were trying to apologize, for goodness sake. They never did that! Not knowing much about the species, it was safe to assume they would do that to lead their prey into a false sense of security. Gavin frowned softly and gave Ryan a curt nod before speaking with the same amount of shake to his voice. " 'S alright.." He mumbled out, keeping his eyes to his bowl of fruit.

Trevor and Alfredo looked at each other, noting the awkwardness of the situation and could feel the tension between the harpy and the wendigo. Neither of them knew the shit that went down with the two and Michael was just as clueless even if what Gavin said could've been true. If what Gavin said was true about Ryan trying to coerce the feathered being, he and Ryan would surely need to "talk" afterwards. Least if they "talked" in a private area away from everyone, they could at least try and make nicer with Gavin so he'd feel more at ease with his stay.

Wanting to break the awkwardness of the situation, Alfredo cleared his throat and alerted the three across from them. "So, guys, what sounds more badass? A dragon witch or a dragon orc?" Alfredo asked wanting to get back to the earlier conversation.

After all that, Gavin had seemed to have lost his appetite. Especially when that freaky dude was sitting next to him trying to make Gavin believe that he was sorry. It was unlike any wendigo to apologize, and he knew more than anyone else that he didn't want to think twice about his actions when approaching the harpy in the cell. "I-I gotta go piss, you guys can have my fruit." He spoke out amidst the whole dragon conversation, pushing away his tray as he got out of his seat and made his way towards the shabby bathrooms.

The four watched the harpy leave and Ryan just sighed as he knew his apology didn't work. Of course, wendigos were meant to be seen as savage creatures that only took anything they wanted even if it meant destroying or killing to get what they wanted. He was no exception; hell, before he was captured, Ryan was known to massacre entire villages in his early life all those years ago, killing and eating anyone who dared to cross his path. Sightings of him were rare and unheard of and those that claimed they saw him were only seen as crazy people that needed to be put in mental facilities. But, those that truly saw him soon wound up in his gut consumed either whole or in parts. Truthfully, it was no wonder everyone found him terrifying, human or not.

Michael noticed the silence from Ryan and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry. Just keep at it with the apologies and maybe not try and force him to sex or threaten to kill him and maybe he'll come around" Michael soothed.

Water splashed over his face as Gavin leaned over the sink, his hands rubbing the cool water over his skin as to calm down his nerves. Just being around that terrifyingly attractive wendigo sent Gavin into a spiral of five different emotions, some of which he couldn't even identify. The wendigo was far too confusing to the poor bird-man and he frowned at his reflection in the shabby prison mirror. It was a miracle they still even allowed mirrors in here. A bell rang throughout the prison signifying that breakfast was over, and on a nice day like this, the doors were unlocked to allow the inmates to enter the courtyard where they could socialize and exercise. Gavin, however, didn't want to do any of that and instead sat in the cool shade watching the other inmates.

~~~~~~~~~  
"Ryan, I want you to be honest with me, pal. What did you do to the bird?"Jeremy asked as he walked around the field that was large enough to have its own track around the yard to allow the runner-type beings to run and trees above for the flyers to stretch their wings (with precaution of course i.e. the barbed wire above the trees) and a deep enough pool for the swimmers to hydrate themselves.

The wendigo had to look away for a moment as he collected his thoughts, guilt weighing down on him even harder than before. "Well, I.. I tried to fuck him. That's all I can really say." He responded dryly, seemingly towering over the much smaller dragon-man as the two walked side by side. The height difference was staggering, but even then, Ryan knew just how powerful Jeremy could be.

Jeremy nodded and stood in front of the wendigo, not even intimidated in the slightest by the much taller being that could kill him if he wanted. Then again, so could Jeremy and his fire breathing power, so if Ryan tried it with him, well, there'd be one less scary monster here to deal with. "Okay, now tell me. Why did you think it was going to be the brightest idea to even try it with someone his size? Look, I'm short, but at least I'm not a twig covered in feathers" Jeremy said and flicked his tail around in annoyance of Ryan trying to harm the new guy.

His frown only deepened as the truth bomb seemed to be even worse than he imagined. It's true, Ryan had no doubt that if he succeeded in mounting the harpy, he would have accidentally ripped him open. Even if Gavin was loose and willing, chances are it would need to be taken slow. But Ryan wasn't slow, and he had managed to scare away his first cell mate since a couple years. He released a sad sigh, shaking his head as his large antlers moved with him. "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking. And I had just gotten some action from Michael that day, too. I wanted to break in that harpy so bad.." Ryan gruffed out, his tail flicking over and hitting against Jeremy's. "It'll take awhile for him to trust me again, and I don't blame him."

"No shit, Sherlock. And wait, what? You and Michael...you know what, I don't wanna know. Look, just try to make nice with Gavin okay? The boy's already scared and he obviously doesn't wanna be here anymore than you and I or any of these magical freaks. So, try to not threaten his life okay? He's a real cool guy once you get to know him and all, so don't kill him okay?" Jeremy asked and bumped his wing against Ryan playfully, "and lay off the scare tactics or else imma burn you."

He gave Jeremy a soft smile before it slowly faded, chancing a look over at the harpy in the shadows and flicked his tail softly. The poor thing seemed so small in his spot, feathers flying away as the wind blew over Gavin's skinny form. He should at least try talking to him.. Looking at him from afar gave the wendigo a chance to get a better look at said harpy, noticing how his big nose seemed to perfectly frame his face, and those lovely eyes that was a different color whenever he entered new setting. He.. was kinda cute. By now Ryan had stopped walking and was simply looking at Gavin, the harpy soon looking up to catch his eyes. Ryan looked away with a shy flick of his tail.

Jeremy looked between the harpy and the wendigo and patted Ryan's back. "Go get'em, champ. Make nice with him will ya?" Jeremy said as he outstretched his wings and flapped them over and over until he was rising up into the air before he began to fly around the top area of the covered courtyard.

Ryan watched the purple and orange dragon hybrid fly around before he sighed and fixed his gaze over to the harpy who was now adjusting his feathers, pulling out the old feathers to let the new ones grow in. 'Stop being a bitch and go make nice' he told himself and he gruffed in agreement as he squared his shoulders and fixed his brown hair, making sure it was in a nice ponytail before he began to saunter over to the half-bird being.

With his eyes fixated on the area around him, it was a surprise when Gavin finally noticed Ryan was next to him. He gave a small jump but otherwise said nothing as he peered at Michael who's lowerhalf was now in its siren form as he slid around in the deep water. His scales were gorgeous, of course, but Gavin had to look away whenever the sun would hit them and practically blind him.

"Why are you just sitting over here by yourself? You can fly right?" Ryan asked as he plopped down next to the harpy and too watched the magical and mythical beings do their thing, watching as a few centaurs ran around the track.

Gavin slumped against the wall before shaking his head with a soft sigh. "I've lost too many feathers over two days, I have to wait until they grow back." He mumbled out, showing his uneven arm feathers to the other. In its place were soft, fluffy downy feathers that were already growing back. "It won't take long."

Ryan hummed and sighed as a cool breeze blew through the courtyard, rustling his brown hair and making his tail twitch happily at how truly relaxed and content he was. "So, what was your life like before you got here? Not gonna tell you mine cause I'm pretty sure you can figure out what I did" Ryan asked and smirked internally at the memories of his gruesome past.

The harpy frowned remembering how his life was before entering this facility, thinking back to how he would sometimes have to go to soup kitchens just to get a meal. "It was.. horrid, really. I could barely afford to keep my house, so I had to resort to stealing for a living. Then my luck ran out." Gavin sighed out, his hand moving over his flat stomach. "at least here I can have three meals a day."

Ryan nodded and folded his arms and settled his back against the wall. "Yeah, funny enough, that's why some of these folks are in here. Sure they wish to be free and be able to wander around outside these walls, but they know they have better security here than any other place. They know they get better food depending on how you look at it, have a place to sleep, get to socialize with folks of their kind or other kinds they'd never think to interact with, and they get to take as many showers as they so pleased. Hell, Matt Bragg is like that. He got tired of having to hunt for human blood on his own, so when he was captured, he told me he pleaded with the judge to let him stay as long as he wanted. Guess even vampires have their form of comforts it seems" Ryan said and looked over the harpy who was still looking a bit shameful of his crime, "to be honest, you do look like you're better off in here. You may think you don't belong in this shithole, but even you have to agree your safety is guaranteed here than when you were out trying to live off the streets."

The harpy looked back over at the man with wide eyes, understanding his comment to the fullest extent. It.. was true, sadly. He's never actually felt safe before, and even it was still a little hostile here but nowhere near how it was when he was out in the outside world. Gavin smiled sadly and sighed, picking at his downy feathers out of habit until Ryan softly moved his hand away, feeling just how rough the wendigo's skin was. "S-Sorry, I do that when my hands aren't busy doing something."

"Don't worry, we all have our unbroken habits. But, think about it. How much did you ever eat outside of here versus your first day here? How much more content were you when you fell asleep in a bed rather curling up on some newspapers or a heap of leaves? How much cleaner do you feel after taking a shower here rather than bathing in a creek? How much safer do you feel in an enclosed place like this than living in the outdoors? You've gotta think about the good sides about staying here, Gav. Hate your sentence or not, a vegan harpy or even a regular harpy in general has a much better chance staying alive in here than in neighborhoods with regular humans that don't treat harpies or other mythical beings like we're living beings" Ryan continued on and frowned at the numerous humans that dared to speak bad of him to his damn face. Well, before he ate them of course.

The harpy nodded his head in agreement and released another exasperated sigh. That's all he could really do when thinking about his situation. Just sigh and move on. Gavin had finished trying to get a job long ago whenever they saw how fragile and molted the harpy was, never wanting such a creature representing their business ethic. His feathers only drooped further onto the ground as he realized that the only way he could get a decent living was by being in a prison. "I-It is a lot better here. I made a lot more friends here than I have outside of my home. The fruit also seems to be pretty fresh, too. It's not too bad here.." Gavin said with a soft, genuine smile forming on his face.

Ryan smiled and despite the hidden hostility Gavin still might've had for him, he reached over and patted Gavin's head and chuckled at the little squawk in surprise he let out. "There see? That's how you're supposed to look at things these days while you're stuck here. Even I have grown accustomed to living here than out in the open. You've just got to really see the big picture once you're here" Ryan advised and heard the bell go off throughout the courtyard, signaling that outside time was over, "well, there goes the bell. Let's head on back inside. Maybe I can show you around this prison if you're up for it."

The fear he had once felt for the predatory creature was slipping away, especially with the soft head pats that Gavin leaned up into before Ryan took his hand away and made Gavin frown at the loss of contact. Being as poor and as hopeless as he was, Gavin had lost all physical contact with friends and family and that last time he had a hug was... well, he couldn't remember. Gavin was starved from affection, needless to say. He gave a soft smile up at Ryan and nodded. "Sure, sounds top!"

Jeremy fluttered down to the ground until he was safe on his feet and folded his wings back. "Well, that was a nice workout. Definitely going to need to shower when I get back inside" he panted as he could feel the sweat sticking his jumpsuit to his chest. He looked over towards where Gavin was sitting and smirked as he saw the wendigo and the harpy laugh at a little joke Ryan no doubt made as they made their way back into the prison. "Looks like things turned out alright" he mumbled to himself as he followed suit.

Gavin walked by Ryan's side the entire time as they moved around the prison, watching as other inmates would sneer at Gavin until noticing that menacing wendigo and quickly turn away. He was damn near invincible with Ryan! His chest feathers puffed out in pride as he would quicken his pace just to keep up with the other with less feathers falling off his body. His stress levels had dropped substantially, especially when the tour around the prison helped him become accustomed to the area. He would often smile up at Ryan with that goofy grin of his, squawking out loud at a sudden noise or slamming of a door and gripped onto Ryan's side out of fear when a broom dropped next to him.

"Seriously, are you part chicken or what? You're so skittish and jump at everything that doesn't sound or look right to you. C'mon, where's that pride you had earlier?" Ryan teased as he picked the broom back up.

His face instantly flushed red as he stepped away from Ryan and immediately began to pick at his feathers. "S-Sorry, I'm just used to being on edge outside so I wouldn't get hurt. Not like I could do much when I get robbed all the bloody time.." He grumbled as he plucked away the small feathers, small scabs lining his arms where he would usually draw feathers from.

Ryan frowned at the little confession, feeling a bit...empathetic to the harpy's jumpiness. What was this? He? Being empathetic? Where the fuck was this all coming from?? He was a man eating, cannibalistic wendigo that was supposed to strike fear in the hearts of many who crossed his path. And yet...not only was apologetic for endangering Gavin and scaring him, but he was empathetic too? And he let a siren go ham on his rear?? Who the fuck was he?

"Well, you can count on me if any of these fuckers bothers you. You've now literally got a whole damn system of beings that are willing to protect you. How popular do you feel?" he said nudging the harpy.

A soft smile graced his face once more and he looked up at the wendigo, having to crane his neck just to make eye contact but when he did his grin only widened. "Y-Yeah, I'm surprised I managed to make so many friends here in such a short amount of time. Kind of makes me wonder what others see in me.." His hands gripped at his feathered arms but he had eventually stopped picking. Instead, he stayed close to Ryan's side and found their arms brushing up against each others' a lot more than usual. Gavin was just making sure he had Ryan's protection.

"Probably cause you literally look like the weakest link here" Ryan remarked and chuckled as he gained a playful shove from the harpy that didn't even have no strength to it, but he went along with the directions Gavin shoved him. A couple half-mermaids gasped at the fact that they had just witnessed the scariest individual here be "shoved" by the scrawny looking bird being but they were silenced as Ryan flashed them a glare to which they quickly scurried away. "Let's check out the library. That bird brain of yours needs some reading material too you know?" Ryan said as they came upon the wide open doors of the library, the half-griffon being that was working the counter looked up from his book at the new visitors and shrieked and covered himself with his wings as the infamous wendigo was right in his domain of comfort.

"P-Please, i-if you're just here for the books, t-t-there over there, Haywood!" he stuttered nervously behind his quivering wings.

For a prison library, the amount of shelves just packed with books made Gavin's heart flutter. Yeah, he was a bit of a bookworm, but he wasn't able to afford phone bills. His main source of entertainment came from long fiction novels that would last him a couple days before moving on to the next book. He smiled and thanked the griffon hybrid before tugging Ryan along with him towards a large section labeled "Fiction", skimming over the titles in a matter of seconds. "They've got some good authors here!" Gavin squawked in delight, picking up one of the beginning books in his favorite series. He could always just reread it...

He turned towards the harpy with a sparkle in his eye, his tail feathers ruffling and vibrating along with the equally excited harpy. "I'm sure you've read a couple books in your lifetime. What's your favorite genre?"

Ryan felt his once thought cold heart flutter at the hearts in Gavin's eyes for the books. Honestly, he's never seen someone love books almost as much as Gavin seemed to be. If books were Gavin's main source of knowledge and entertainment, it was no wonder he sounded so excited by all the books that were stacked to the ceiling nearly.

"Uh, well, I myself am more a fan of the classics and the horror category. But, I have read some comedy and romance and sci-fi in my time. I've pretty much read all the book genres there are these days" Ryan shrugged as he averted his attention from those eyes filled with wonder and looked over the plethora of books. W-Was he? W-Was he really falling-no, he wasn't. Whatever attraction he was having for Gavin was definitely not crossing into the realms of THAT word. Wendigos didn't love only except for their love for human flesh.

Gavin let out a soft giggle hearing the multiple genres that Ryan had read in his time, and he was a bit surprised at the options. "You're telling me you've read romance novels? Oh, Ryan..~" His laughter and snorts only increased when Ryan frowned at him, not even feeling an inch of fear like he once did. Now it was just hilarious to tease him! "I think they're all the same, personally. I do consider myself a fan of action, however."

"Hey, don't mock my reading skills or the genres I pick. They were pretty good books, except for this book that just left on this huge cliffhanger and the shitty part was, there were no other books in that series. It was just a standalone book and the author just let the book end like that" Ryan griped with an exasperated wave of his hand and walked further down the aisle and his eyes landed on the familiar book with the hands holding the apple, "ah Twilight. A teen's classic. I've read the whole series myself and thanks to Geoff and his demon ways, I even got to watch all 5 of the movies. Both versions were okay even though the actor for Edward looked like he dreaded his role."

"Oh, Twilight? Never read any of the books or watched the movies. Like I said, romance novels just aren't my thing." Despite having a lack of interest in lovey dovey books, Gavin had a constant craving for affection and love himself. The thought of a nice bird (haha) or guy to get loved by made his feathers fluff and he swooned a bit, gently falling against Ryan's side as he could feel the wendigo's muscles pulsing beneath him. Stuck in his daydream, his clawed hands gently slid up along Ryan's forearm and squeezed softly, letting out a deep sigh as he felt the sheer amount of strength compacted into one creature's arm--

And then Ryan let out a soft squeak. That's when Gavin pulled away with shock from the noise Ryan released as well as embarrassment. "I-I might as well reread this series. It was one hell of a ride to read.." He mumbled out, walking over to the desk to check out the novel with his burning face to the floor.

The noise that Gavin pushed out of Ryan was certainly a surprise to his system and even his tail curled into a question mark, trying to decipher what the hell just happened. Did Gavin just rub up on his arm and feel his muscles as if it were a normal thing to do to such a being as he? No, despite what Ryan felt, Gavin certainly didn't do that just now did he? Ryan wanted to deny whatever just happened, but when he saw the harpy look back at him with flushed cheeks and poofy feathers round his neck that also had that reddish tint to them, Ryan knew that muscle squeeze most definitely happened. Was this not the same harpy that he had violated with his tongue that first night? It sure as hell was, but yet Gavin...he just straight up touched him as if they were lo-no, they weren't that and Ryan shook his head to clear his head of the thought. It was merely a friendly squeeze is all. Yeah, he nodded as he walked after Gavin as both left the library with their own books, it was just a buddy-buddy squeeze.

It was relatively easy for Gavin to forgive people, especially when Ryan seemed so.. genuine. He's never seen a creature like Ryan hold so much sympathy for someone like the runt harpy himself. He could feel this sort of bond beginning to develop between he and the other, and made sure he was by Ryan's side as if he were stuck like glue. He just felt... safe. The irony of it all was so extreme but he just couldn't help it. Once they put their books away into their cell, it was finally time for lunch, and this time Geoff was shocked to see Ryan already out and about with... Gavin?

"So, I take it you're just gonna go eat with everyone else?" Geoff asked, impressed with his sudden behavioral change.

Ryan just rolled his eyes and patted Geoff's shoulder (another unexpected thing he was doing recently. touching), giving him a genuine look well as genuine as he could look if not for the antlers that made him look scary. "Don't think too much on it, okay? A creature like me needs to socialize too y'know?" Ryan said with a shrug as he left Geoff there as he walked with Gavin to the cafeteria and he too got some surprised stares from the other beings at how much he was chatting with Gavin as they grabbed their food.

"Must be something in the meat I guess" Michael mumbled as he chewed on his helping of octopus legs and waved Ryan and Gavin over.

Geoff merely shook his head as a soft smile began to form on his face, watching the two walk off chatting away like they were close friends. This was certainly something to put on Ryan's record. As the demon snapped his fingers and disappeared in a fit of black smoke, Gavin and Ryan had already grabbed their trays (with Gavin not looking at the food the wendigo had packed onto his respective plate), they quickly sat over with their main little group with Gavin seeming more spunky and less anxious. "Did you guys know Ryan read the Twilight series?" He blurted.

Michael and Jeremy looked at each other and snickered at the thought of the most feared murderer here reading a shitty vampire-human romance series. Who knew of the things Ryan did in his free time and it honestly did phase them that Ryan read and no doubt watched the 5 part movie series.

"Gotta at least have something to do here besides jerk off I suppose" Jeremy remarked as he ate his rabbit meat, cooked with his own fire of course.

at least Jeremy's meal seemed a bit more pleasant than raw bloody meat. Gavin felt his cheeks flushed and turned away, gently biting into his apple. "Is that all you blokes do here? Just wank off?" Gavin scoffed out trying to ignore how most of the inmates, including Ryan, smirked back at him. Well, if you were pent up in a cell for years on end, you were bound to get sexually frustrated. Gavin has yet to shower, and frankly he was a bit scared to witness what was bound to happen in there.

"Keeps us busy and releases aggression. At least for me. You should see the twins, Trevor and Alfredo. Get this, they do everything together and I mean /everything/" Michael emphasized.

Now that was information Gavin did not expect to hear. His jaw went slack, and he looked over at the two twins who nodded in agreement with big grins on their faces. They didn't seemed ashamed at all, even giving each other flirtatious winks and friendly pushes. Now Gavin was really feeling flustered. He closed his legs tightly and let out a soft whine, trying to stuff his mouth full as to avoid having to comment on anything further.

"Look, we'd rather do it with each other than let some horrid creature try their luck with us. No offense, Ryan" Trevor said and Ryan just shrugged, obviously not put off by the comment, "we've known each other for so long and have been with each other this entire time, so we figured why not? We're not related by blood or anything. Alfredo does have a couple drops of my blood in him, but we're still not like blood brothers or anything like that and even if he did, Lindsay made sure to add more of her blood into the mix. So, technically, she's my mother which is weird if you think about it. People always think we're related related, but we're not otherwise we wouldn't even think about doing that type of stuff."

Alfredo only nodded and wrapped his arm his around Trevor's waist and brought him closer and returned the affectionate smile he received from his lover. "And yes, before you ask, we do share a cell together. And yes, we're husbands. Look, Geoff even crafted our wedding rings for us!" he said as he and Trevor flashed their left hands, both with titanium black rings that both had gold markings engraved into the bands around their fingers.

While he did give the two a kind smile, it was still a bit weird how two identical people could manage to fall in love with each other. But hey, who was Gavin to judge? "Well, as long as you both are both consenting, then I guess it's alright." He shrugged, plucking off a couple grapes to pop them into his mouth. So far, it wasn't all too bad here, now that Gavin was looking into things more. He looked around and watched how everyone was laughing and talking with each other, gentle smiles and rough pushes mixed in with their conversations. Gavin felt... satisfied. He felt fully content where he was at. The harpy let out a happy sigh and continued to eat his fruit, glancing over at Ryan to catch his eye before giving him a smile with his cheeks full of fruit like a hamster.

Ryan felt his cheeks grow a bit blow from the utter...cute display of the harpy. What was wrong with him? Was he seriously being this affected by the literal runt of the prison? He never had any of these feelings for anyone, hell that ass pounding from Michael was just so they could release some pent up sexual frustration they both had. That was just a friend helping another friend out type of ordeal. This bird being however, was making him feel things. Things that normal wendigos usually don't feel. He dare not say that word, but he could feel that he was starting to feel this weird attraction to the harpy that felt like that word.

"So, I see you guys have started talking I see? Who knew Ryan was a man of words am I right, Michael?" Jeremy joked and nudged Michael with his tail.

Gavin just smiled and nodded towards the two men, munching away at his own lunch. "He's talking quite a lot now, actually. I think it's good that Ryan is starting to come out of his cell and becoming more involved with the outside world. E-Even if we aren't outside.." He rubbed at his neck feathers, looking at Jeremy and Michael with the same dopey grin he wore with Ryan. He hasn't smiled like this in years..

Michael smiled and chewed away at the vegetation he was given. "So, you two are on good terms I see? That's great then if it means you haven't wound up in his stomach just yet. I say you've exceeded the Ryan Haywood test which is basically don't die and look at you, still walking around with your feathers still in tact" he commented as he picked up a stray feather and blew it back at Gavin.

The harpy merely swatted away at the feather thrown towards him and nodded towards Michael, gently patting Ryan on his buff arm before squeezing it. "I'm actually quite shocked he's been so friendly towards me. All of you, actually. I guess I don't see the appeal in me.." He sighed out, his grin crumbling away as self-deprecating thoughts took over him.

"Well, you are a decent amount of entertainment that's for sure. Watching you damn near shit yourself over everything that doesn't look right is amusing to say the least. Other than that, I'd say you're a pretty decent birdman" Ryan said and tried to ignore the feel of the clawed hand gripping his forearm again, feeling Gavin's thumb brush up and down his skin. Man, what was with all this touching stuff this harpy was unleashing onto him? Was Gavin really this affection deprived to want to touch any living being he was comfortable with? Seemed like it and Ryan honestly felt a sense of warmth within as the tender touches warmed his growing warm heart.

He could feel Ryan's piercing eyes shoot into where his clawed hands lay, quickly taking them off when he thought it meant Ryan was uncomfortable with him touching his arm. "I'm glad I can at least provide something positive for you guys." Gavin said, smiling once more as he finished his bowl of fruit. There was barely any space between Ryan and Gavin, and they were damn near pressed up against each other. But Gavin felt safe and warm close to Ryan.

Ryan curtly nodded and looked over at Michael and noted the weird look in his eye that was directed at him. It wasn't a threatening look, more like it was a look that Ryan has seen in the siren's eyes before in that room. It was a look that said Michael was in need of some much needed "special attention" from the wendigo and who was Ryan to deny the siren? After all, he's been in need to experience that wonderful feeling of letting Michael top him and he could feel excitement pool in his nether region.

"Hey, Ryan. Can you and I go talk for a bit? Need to ask you something important" Michael suggested and rose up from his seat and headed towards the door and heard Ryan bid the four men a goodbye before he followed Michael out.

Gavin had to stifle the whine as he watched the two go off somewhere to talk, and Gavin suddenly felt this sense of... loneliness. Usually he's so used to the feeling, but now it was damn near unbearable. He simply waved them goodbye before starting up a conversation with Jeremy. Michael was quick to tug Ryan along with him to their desired destination, which was the same empty office they had occupied last time.

 A large grin was plastered over the siren's face as he finally pulled Ryan into the room, pressing him up against the door when it was closed to begin to grope and squeeze at Ryan's pectoral muscles. "Sorry, just couldn't keep my eyes off of ya.."

"Fuckin Gavin's gotten me all riled up. He's been touching me a lot and it's making me feel things. Hope you can touch me in more places than one" Ryan growled out as he wrapped his hand around Michael's neck and crashed their lips together, both moaning as they ran their hands over each other as their lips and different sized tongues swirled around the other.

Michael simply chuckled out between theit lips as they moved closer together, his hand traveling lower and lower to grope at Ryan's growing bulge in his pants. "Damn, he really had gotten you worked up.. I think that birdy is a little touch starved." Michael hummed, kneading the large erection in Ryan's jumpsuit pants.

Ryan groaned as the siren continued to touch his meaty cock, knowing it was no doubt throbbing like crazy from the arousal and the deep hidden urge to jump Gavin where he stood. Oh, he oh so wanted to jump Gavin again. Now that they were fully acclimated to each other, he felt that this time round, Gavin would be much more willing. But, Ryan ignored that thought. He already scarred the harpy once and he didn't think he could bear scarring him again. What was Ryan thinking? By the gods, he was truly turning a new leaf. Whatever this change was, he wanted it fucked out of him pronto and this willing siren was just the man he wanted to ruin him.

Pushing Michael away, Ryan stomped over to the desk by the wall, yanking his bottoms down and full on bending over the desk. "Get your ass over here, Jones" was the only demand Ryan gruffed out as he moved his tail to the side and reached back and spread his fat cheeks apart, exposing his baby blue colored rim.

There was something so.. arousing about Ryan's ass up in the air presenting like that. Maybe it was because he was just so submissive and willing to give himself to the siren, and Michael was quick to walk over and settle on his knees to further spread Ryan apart until the deep blue of his insides were showing. "Fuck, this ass is great." He huffed out, leaning in to drag his tongue along the puckered hole. He tasted like sweat and wendigo musk that was just so... Ryan. It made Michael shiver in delight as he wrapped his mouth around his hole and began to suck, his hand dipping between Ryan to stroke him off.

Ryan let out an airy moan and bucked his hips back against the siren's face, gasping at how efficient Michael's tongue was. If he were to ask himself years ago if he'd be willing to bottom got somebody else let alone another man, he'd probably laugh at you. But, when he released a stuttery groan as he felt the slick and slimy muscle worm its way past his rim, he knew this was simply the best.

Michael was proud to call himself a switch, but moments like these is when he loved being a top. To service his companion in a way that left them squirming and moaning out his name, making them so wet and puffy until he could easily push his fingers inside. Which is exactly what he did to Ryan as two of his digits managed to worm their way inside and began to slide in and out of his stretched hole. "Fuck, still so nice and tight for me.." Michael hissed out, licking at his stretched rim that would cling to his fingers every time he pulled them out.

"Gonna fuck Gav one of these days dammit. All day he's been making me feel things and I don't know what's gotten into me. It's, fuck ahh, it's great that he likes me now, but goddammit Michael. I wanna fuck him" he gruffed out and clawed the desk as he felt those fingertips prod his already swollen sweet spot, "fuck, need you inside me."

The siren rolled his eyes at the rushed attitude Ryan held when it came to getting what he wanted and shook his head, taking his wet fingers out of the wendigo and smiled at the whine he released. "You can't just expect him to cave in after you've only been nice to him for, like, a day. You need to make that harpy crazy for you, make him crave you. Just as much as you crave this from me." Michael purred and, to make his statement complete, gently pressed his spit-covered length against Ryan's entrance.

Ryan gasped and felt his face burn baby blue as he felt that thick cock rub against his hole, the same cock that ruined him a couple days ago. Goddamn, did he want that thing to ruin him again and now that he was presented in such a slutty way, he could not wait for Michael to shove on in and wreck him hard enough to even make his invulnerable body take some damage.

"Michael, fucking do it. Put inside me, please. Give it to me, I want it" Ryan pleaded and swished his tail around eagerly and spread his cheeks again, "want you."

A soft chuckle left Michael once more, how could he not laugh when the threatening wendigo was presenting him in such a manner? He gave a rough spank to Ryan's ass and squeezed his hand around his throat, pushing the head of his cock in before ripping it out. He didn't a power bottom Ryan... he wanted a full-on submissive Ryan. His hand flew back down to spank the wendigo with his nails digging into his throat as he breathed close into Ryan's ear. "Beg for it, fucking beg for it, you bitch." He snarled.

Ryan snarled and glared back at Michael with his hazy blue eyes, giving him a look that told him to hurry the fuck up and fuck him already. Ryan was no bitch and he wasn't a bitch to no one and even when he bottomed for Michael, he made sure the siren know of the danger Michael could've been in had he not obeyed Ryan. Despite all this though...the wendigo fucking wanted that cock. He wanted all of it and the brutality Michael was going to deliver to his poor rump. And if that meant...begging, he was damn near going to do whatever it took to get Michael's cock.

However, instead of begging, Ryan smirked as he thought of another method of getting that delicious cock. "Bet you want to fuck Gavin too don't you? You damn near got away with it that day didn't you? And you weren't going to be gentle at all were you? C'mon, Jones" Ryan purred and bucked his hips back against the steel-hard cock, "treat like how you'd treat Gavin if you had the chance. C'mon, use me how you would use him."

A soft grunt spilled out of Michael as he began to imagine the spunky harpy himself, the little squawks he let out at the slightest noise and the feathers that followed him from the copious shedding he did. But Michael knew better than this. Ryan was trying to distract him from just how desperate the wendigo truly was. He gave a rough slap against Ryan's ass one more and grabbed onto his antler to push his head down against the cool wood of the desk as he plunged the head of his cock into the other but did nothing more. "I didn't give you permission to speak, slut. Beg for my dick, and maybe I'll give it to you nice and rough..." He snarled out, gently yanking on the sensitive antlers that made Ryan groan softly.

But, Ryan wasn't letting up from his teasing cause he knew he could get the siren all riled up. This was too much fun for him and he was much hard and horny to even think of ceasing his mindless teasing.

"Bet Gavin can beg better than me. You'll have him squawking and chirping up a storm before you even fuck him. You wanna rustle the birdy almost as much as I do don't you?" Ryan teased with a deep growl vibrating his chest.

Now Michael was just getting impatient. He let out a rather primal snarl and instant grabbed at Ryan's sensitive sack and squeezed them between his clawed and slightly webbed hands, staring the wendigo down as he plunged himself balls-deep inside of him. "I'm not taking this shit from you, Ryan. When I ask you to beg," his grip tightened on Ryan's testicles nearly crushing them before it returned to a light squeeze, "you better fucking beg for me. You might be the top dog out there, but in here you're MY bitch." He slammed his hips forward to accentuate his point, letting go of Ryan's balls to grip at the base of his tail instead and yanked at it. "This is my ass, do you understand? Not Jeremy's, not Geoff's, not the twins'... It's fuckin' mine."

Stars shot to Ryan's eyes and he let out a guttural sound as he filled so abruptly and he would've been hissing in pain if not for the harsh tug to his tail, one of his most sensitive spots on his body, the other being the base of his antlers and his prostate. And Michael managed to nail all three of those areas and Ryan was too enthralled in the pleasure that he elicited a rather loud 'daddy!'

It would have been nothing short of embarrassing if Michael would have came straight away simply hearing that, but luckily he managed not to. Instead of teasing Ryan more about it, he gave the wendigo another harsh thrust while tugging on the two areas at the same time as his hips move. "That's it, be a good boy for daddy and beg nice and loud for me.. Tell me how much you love my dick." Michael growled out.

Despite how prideful the wendigo was, Ryan couldn't deny that the dick was doing wonders to his rear and knew of the pleasure and roughness that cock could give him. Against his pride's wishes, Ryan looked back at Michael with a pair of wanting eyes that were as blue as the deep sea.

"P-Please, daddy, fuck me. G-Give me that big cock of yours" Ryan begged as he purposely tightened around Michael's thick cock.

Fuck, now it was really getting hard trying in this perfect ass. But when Ryan was looking back with those big blue eyes and tightening around him, how could he say no? Michael breathed out a curse and grabbed Ryan's length to stroke with one hand and pulled at his tail with the other, his hips quickly thrusting into the sensitive wendigo with strong, fast movements. "F-Fuck, that's a good boy.. so good for me."

Ryan grunted and bit his lips to hide his whorish sounds, but it did nothing except draw blood and make blue droplets onto the wooden desk as it rocked on his legs as the wendigo was being hammered by the merfolk. Fuck, he could not get enough of Michael's cock and he's only had it once and yet, this time felt so much better than the last. He loved every movement of those rough hips that crashed against his plump ass, loved the lustful groans and breathy swears of how much Ryan was a good boy, loved the feeling of that plump cock wrecking him ass from the inside. And by the gods, was he a slut for more.

"H-Harder! Fuck me harder, daddy! Hah, show me how you want to fuck the shit out of Gav" Ryan demanded and slammed his hips back and smiled as the hips stuttered at the rough push back.

"Oh, honey.." Michael purred out, grabbing onto both antlers like they were bike handles and yanked Ryan's head up to the ceiling. "I'm just fucking you how I would want to when it's YOU. I doubt Gavvy could take a pounding like you could. Such a good boy for me, you know that." He crooned out and held onto the wendigo's protruding antlers as some sort of leverage as his hips slammed into Ryan below harder and harder as the seconds ticked by, feeling him tighten up when Michael angled up just a few centimeters and grinned when he managed to jam his dick right into Ryan's sensitive prostate and stopped just short of hitting it once more and held still. "Is it right here that feels good, huh? You like it here, baby?"

Ryan let out a loud whine that was so un-him for him to let out without a care of someone hearing them or busting in on them. He was well beyond the realms of horniness and was deep in the deadly sin of lust for that glorious cock that again was no way as big as his own monstrosity, but when it was up his ass, he couldn't really downplay the feeling of it stretching him more than anything. "Michael, nngh, fuckin c'mon. Keep going goddammit" he swore as he swatted Michael with his tail urgently.

Michael simply snarled down at Ryan and let go of his antlers, pushing his head against the desk and grabbed ahold of Ryan's tail once more to yank at it in retaliation. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, slut. I'm the dom around you, do you understand? Don't talk back to daddy.." His breath was hot against Ryan's ear, giving him three hard slaps that left behind a soft mark. "Now, ask nicely.."

Ryan snarled at the rough treatment, but it was not a threatening snarl and if it was, it sure as hell didn't sound like it. No, this snarl was riddled with sexual frustration at the fact the forceful siren was just being a dominant little shit and was damn set on making the wendigo bend for him. This was almost humiliating, hell too humiliating for Ryan and his ego. But, the boy was yanking on his easy sweet spots, so how the fuck could he be the prison's most terrifying being if he loved getting his ass railed and his erogenous spots yanked on?

Swallowing his pride and his dignity, Ryan let out a sweet sounding whine and tightened around Michael's cock again. "D-Daddy, please. I-I'll be a good wendigo for you. Just please, want all of you" Ryan pleaded, his mind completely submerged in his sexual high.

The same knowing smirk graced Michael's face upon hearing Ryan beg for him to continue, a hand sliding up to rub at his back and knead between his shoulders in a gentle massage. "Good boy, such a good boy.." He murmured with his hips starting up once more to smash into the wendigo's sweet spot with deadly force, each thrust causing the desk to shake and move.

"A-Ah, ffuckin yes!! Fuck, that's so damn good, daddy! Love your big cock fucking the shit, hah, out of me!" Ryan cried out as his razor sharp claws dug into the wood and created claw marks as he held on as best as he could, his poor rump taking a rough beating as it clashed against Michael's brutal hips, creating the loud and filthy skin slapping sounds that were sure to alert everyone outside of this room again.

Who cares if someone ended up stumbling across their little activity together? As long as Ryan was making those adorable noises, he was completely satisfied. His arms eventually wrapped around Ryan's wait and used one of his hands to jack the other off with movements as quick as his thrusts. Most times Michael was able to pound right into Ryan's poor and barely used prostate that seemed to be so damn sensitive, he could feel the wendigo tighten around him with his powerful thrusts putting Ryan's dick to shame. "F-Fuck, I don't think I can ever let you top after this. Your ass is sooo damn tight... I-I don't think you mind that, either.."

Ryan growled at the thought of topping for once, knowing full well that Michael let alone Gavin could never take something as big as his meaty cock, knot and all. None of them could handle his girth and they'd surely break from taking both it and the ferocious pace he knew he could destroy their asses with. Most importantly, that cum of his was plentiful as hell and it'd take a while for his knot to go down before they'd even think about cleaning their sore asses. Nevertheless, the sinful thought was enough to make him cry out in sexual bliss and with those thrusts just destroying his hole, he could feel his end barrelling around the corner.

Michael mostly made sure to hold his tough exterior from the utter fear of having to take something as large as Ryan, shivering when the image of his large knot popping into his hole and potentially tearing it was forced into his mind. He shook the thoughts away in order to bring the wendigo closer to his orgasm, gently biting into the side of his neck as he gave it his all in the last couple minutes they could stand before making a mess. "I can tell you're gonna cum soon, baby.. Gonna cum nice and hard for me, are you? Want daddy to cum inside you?"

Ryan tossed his head back and rolled his heart-filled eyes back as he could feel not only his thick knot swelling with the urge to bust all over this desk, but the delicious battering dick that belonged to such a beautiful siren. And Ryan was going to do it. He was going to cum all just for this siren just like the last time and he no longer held any shame at the fact that this cock was enough to make him experience a Nirvana that his own hand couldn't.

"Please, c-cum inside me, daddy! Wanna feel you release all that you've got all just for me! Hah, ffuck, I-I'm so goddamn close~!" Ryan cried out as he could feel his walls clamp down on Michael's throbbing length.

A series of guttural moans and growls left Michael as his release brought him into a feral like state, his hips moving quicker than a rabbit's as he barreled towards his end with no mercy. Sirens were known for being sex addicts, anyways, and Michael's brain had began to turn foggy as his hand simply jerked Ryan off. "C-Cumming--" He managed to choke out as his balls furled up in preparation.

"First, oooh daddy, want to feel it first! Mmm, please, nngh, let it out inside me" Ryan panted out as he thwarted his orgasm as he wanted to feel that hot load filling him before he too came.

He couldn't say no to that. With a few more erratic thrusts, Michael suddenly pushed himself as deep as he could go as release finally found its way to the siren. Rope after rope of cum spurted out from Michael's length and each orgasmic wave made the siren twitch. Fuck, this orgasm was even better than yesterday's, he thought with loud growls leaving him as he marked Ryan from the inside.

Ryan groaned happily and his tail curled up in absolute euphoria as he felt that sticky load burst into him, filling his ass with all the copious amounts that Michael had to offer. Fuck, he loved the feeling yesterday and he certainly loved it today. Goddamn...he was really turning into a huge...slut for the man cumming into him. And he was somehow totally okay with it. They may have a huge height difference and one was certainly more terrifying and dangerous than the other, but Ryan would be damned sure to remember who truly owned this ass. Oh, just the thought of being Michael's bitch was enough to push him over the edge and upon releasing a guttural growl-mixed moan, Ryan bucked his hips as he sprayed the desk with his load. Whoever the poor sap that was in charge of cleaning was going to be pissed and disgusted at having to clean up all the cum Ryan spurted onto the front of the desk and the carpet, creating a decent sized puddle.

Michael seated himself deep inside of the other to ride out his own orgasm which was dying down finally, letting his hand lazily pump at Ryan's length to aid him in his own release. Fuck, he damn near wanted to lick the desk clean of that wendigo spunk and he wouldn't even think twice. But he was too distracted by the noises Ryan was releasing and how his hooved foot would stamp against the ground in delight. "That's it, let it all out.." Michael mumbled in a lazy tone, kissing at Ryan's back muscles.

"Fuck, ahh, sss, fuckin shit" Ryan mumbled out, still deep in his blissful haze as his hips rocked uncontrollably with each wave of his orgasm, his black deer-like ears able to hear the lewd sounds of his cum splashing onto the floor some more.

It was just a never-ending river of semen flowing from Ryan's large length, and Michael managed to scoop some up to slurp away like some holy nectar. But damn, he didn't care if that was totally gross because Ryan tasted delicious. His arms wrapped around Ryan's sides to give him a gentle hug and squeezed in an affectionate manner. "Almost done?"

Ryan sighed as a few drops dripped from his spent length before he shuddered at the last wave before full on collapsing onto the surface of the desk, his heart going 200 miles per hour and his tail wagging away like a happy and content dog as he tried to come down from his intense orgasm. Damn, that was just what he needed before he went and faced Gavin again. Thank goodness he had someone who could fuck those urges out of him otherwise those urges of his would certainly urge him to jump the already skittish bird.

Michael cringed at the sound of Ryan's cum squelching beneath the wendigo as he flopped down onto the surface of the desk, letting his hands rub up and down his sweaty back with a grin. "Glad I could help you, big guy. But you might wanna clean yourself off before getting back out there." Michael spoke just as he was slipping out of Ryan, groaning when he popped his spent length out of the other and watched with a flushed face as his spent dribbled out of him.

Oh, the feeling of that load dripping out of him was so fucking hot and Ryan clenched his hole and pushed more out of him, hearing it too join the milky white puddle that was starting to seep into the carpet. "The poor fucker who has to clean all this is going to have a fit I can already tell" Ryan huffed out with a playful chuckle and shuddered as more seed slipped down the backs of his thighs.

The siren laughed along with him and helped Ryan into his jumpsuit, both creatures struggling on the shaky legs that their body had to hold itself on. "I think I kinda like the name 'daddy.' Think you can call me that outside of here?" Michael teased out with a wink and a nudge into Ryan's side, laughing more when he was limping over to the door.

Ryan snorted and looked back at the cum stains they left behind and snickered as the two left the abandoned office and the wendigo wisely closed the door behind them as the two went on their merryway. Hopefully, the person cleaning that won't be able to tell who's cum it was Ryan thought with a playful flick of his tail.


	5. The Harpy and the Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Jeremy see *ehem* more of each other than what is normal.

While Ryan and Michael had left the office, both on tired legs, Gavin had spent his time bonding with the dragon hybrid. Usually dragons held very earthy tones and dark scale patterns, but Jeremy was the big exception. He had bright oranges and purples on the scales lining his tail and wings, little splotches lining his jawline and arms when visible. It nearly hurt Gavin's eyes to look at, but he was very impressed to see such a neon-colored dragon hybrid. Gavin had finally managed to flap his wings and take flight along with Jeremy, perched up in a tree with the other as they exchanged small talk.

"I've never quite seen someone with such brightly colored scales before.. Do you at least enjoy being so neon compared to the other dragons?" Gavin asked as he preened himself.

"Why not? Look at all the merfolk here or hell some of the fairies and other colorful beings. If they feel comfortable in walking around in flashy colors, then I shouldn't have to worry about what those guys say about me" Jeremy said confidently and flapped his bright orange wings.

The siren smiled at Jeremy's confidence, taking inspiration from how he could so easily flaunt himself. Gavin's feathers were all just different shades of gold and shined brightly when the sun hit them right, but by now Gavin was just bored of them. Gavin wished he could be as proud of himself as Jeremy was. "Yeah, you're right.." He sighed out, stretching his arm feathers to pluck out the one that was bothering him. He managed to catch Jeremy's eyes that were studying his feathered limb before stretching it out and gave Jeremy a smile. "You can touch 'em if you want."

Jeremy chuckled and couldn't resist reaching a hand out to pet the feathery arm, marvelling at just how soft the feathers were. Granted he knew some birds and harpies had soft feathers and knew of the extremely feathers that lay underneath the old ones, but man it was like touching the world's softest blanket. So soft and smooth and Jeremy was just in awe of it. In exchange, he stretched out his wing towards Gavin in expectancy. "You can give these a touch too if you want" he offered as he flopped his tail over to Gavin, showing off the near iridescent purple scales.

Gavin nearly squawked in delight at the prospect of touching a dragon's wings, never quite getting close to one enough to be able to stroke the large wings. That and dragons weren't all that friendly to him. Gavin's clawed fingers gently caressed the top of his wing carefully, moving them down to touch the stretched skin in between the limbs of the wing. "Wow.. these are top!" Gavin breathed with awe. Both creatures were just so curious about the other's form of flying and saw how they were able to do it.

"I would show you my true dragon form and really give you a surprise, but shapeshifters aren't really allowed to transform into other beings. Sirens and mermaids are allowed to but only during outside time and shower time. Other than that, we're not supposed to transform. Well, it's supposed to be an enforced rule, but I've seen plenty of shapeshifters turning into other people or animals before so there's that. Me being the goody two shoes isn't going to break the rule, but if you really want me to show you, we'd have to be somewhere private" Jeremy remarked and shivered as he felt those sharp feeling claws gently glide over the webbed-like wings.

He's never seen a full dragon in all its glory in front of himself before, and Gavin felt his feathers quiver with excitement. "R-Really? You'd show me?" Gavin breathed out, his hands still roaming around the scaley wings. Images of what the dragon might look like filtered through his brain as he smiled brightly at the hybrid, soft chirps leaving his throat.

Jeremy chuckled and nodded his tail curling in appreciation for the harpy's excitement. "Sure. Wouldn't hurt right? Plus, I can still talk while in my dragon form. I'm literally Spyro the dragon!" Jeremy cheered as he flew up and did a little air twirl before gliding back down onto the branch.

The harpy chirped in excitement as the two ended up flying to a secluded forest area that was for the more forest-like creatures. The courtyard had separate biomes for each species to be satisfied, and the forest area had enough shade for Gavin to watch Jeremy shift. He quickly sat down onto his rump and stared up at the dragon with big, excited eyes. "O-Ok, I'm ready!"

Jeremy gruffed out a smile and shook his head before he looked at his surroundings to make sure there wasn't any guards close by before he closed his eyes to concentrate. "Here goes" he said as he took in a deep breath and reached towards his inner dragon and once he grasped hold of it, Jeremy let a growl rumble through him as he began to shift.

A white glow bathed his being before he began to change into the dragon he was. His body cracked here and there as it grew longer, taller, and wider and his legs wobbled unable to stand on his hind legs, forcing him to fall onto the grassy ground, but luckily his full-scaled arms and clawed hands caught his fall as his hind legs followed suit. Two orange curved horns protruded from his head and orangish yellow spikes ran from the middle of his head where they were the biggest and down his purple, scaley body until it tapered off to small little spikes atop his thick looking tail that had an arrow shape at the end. Razor sharp teeth grew from his elongated muzzle before he let out a little roar as he finished shifting, shaking his heavy body and flapping his much larger than normal wings to shake off the after effects of his change.

"There, that's much better" Jeremy gruffed out, his voice much deeper than before and he opened his big brown eyes and gazed down at the awe struck harpy whose eyes were filled with wonder, "bit much for a short guy like me, but ey, I do kind of like to show off this form whenever I'm able to."

His eyes were large and sparkling as he stared up at the broad reptile in front of him, and he was quite shocked to see just how big Jeremy was in his dragon form. He was definitely a lot bigger than Gavin thought he would be in his dragon form, mostly because of how small Jeremy was in his human form. The harpy would never admit that out loud, though. He quickly hopped up and ran over to rub his hands over the neon scales and gently rubbed over his wings, simply at awe being able to stand in front of one of the most notorious creatures in the mythical kingdom. "Y-You look incredible! Amazing!" He squawked, only becoming more excited when Jeremy puffed smoke out from his nostrils.

Jeremy huffed out a smoky laugh and lowered himself onto his belly, full on laying on his side like an outstretched cat as he sighed at the surprisingly comforting and relaxing touches the harpy was giving him. They were certainly curious hands all right, Jeremy able to feel Gavin's hands trace over his dorsal spikes that seemed to get sharper towards the head.

"You can keep investigatin. I don't mind too much. It's been a while since I let someone touch me like this, so this is like a massage for me really" Jeremy inferred as the claws grazed over his bumpy scales.

It was almost like he was petting a large dog as his palms caressed over the rough scales, gently scratching at the soft tummy scales and grinned when Jeremy's leg kicked up in delight. "You really are like a dog!" He squeaked, kneading and massaging the dragon's tummy. Jeremy was actually quite cute in this form, with his large purple tongue flopping out of his mouth and a grin stretched over his scaley dragon face.

"Well, dogs can't really fly nor are they dragons, so I feel like I have more than what dogs have" Jeremy said triumphantly with pride in his tone, but it melted into a surprised gasp as Gavin's hands wandered over to the base of his left wing and oh...that certainly felt incredible. "Press there more, Gav" Jeremy encouraged and let a rumbly appreciative growl and closed his eyes as Gavin seemed to rub and massage that area alone. Oh, it felt sooo damn good. That was truly his weak yet sweet spot and Gavin was just rubbing deep circles into that area and it felt so incredible to Jeremy that he couldn't hold back the shuddery moan.

Gavin made sure to rub and pet all the areas that the (adorable) dragon desired and let out a soft chuckle at how Jeremy stretched out his limbs more to let the harpy reach the areas he desired. "Well, you can't deny that this is pretty dog-like." Gavin hummed, one hand rubbing at Jeremy's scaley chest and the other scratching behind his pointed ears.

By the gods, was Gavin working his hands, er, clawed hands like a pro. The deep touches that rubbed him here and there and the scratches in different areas on his body was literally like the sweetest bliss he could ever receive. Fuck, all this massaging stuff especially to his sensitive spots was exciting Jeremy more and more, swallowing as he could feel his dragonhood throb within his slit that was starting to swell and pulse with every wonderful press and squeeze.

"D-Don't stop. Feels too good for you to stop, so keep going" Jeremy moaned out as he felt his face heat up as he could feel another pulse shoot through his slit.

"Well someone's getting a bit bossy, huh?" Gavin let out a scoff as his hands continued to work his hands on the scaley body that seemed to be heating up under his touch. He just figured since Jeremy could breathe fire, his body would always be this warm! But he turned out to be a lot more oblivious than he would had previously thought. "Where do you hide all that fire, anyways? Your body is super warm.."

Gavin's entire statement was near muddled out by the growing waves of lust that were filling Jeremy's mind, making his pupils go from slits to the size of dinner plates with how horny he was getting. Every touch sent a delicious wave of lust straight to his junk and in turn, Jeremy let out a crooning noise as he felt himself beginning to slip from within his slit. Hopefully, Gavin was too oblivious to peek at the sight of his reptilian cock that was sliding from his opening with every deep rub.

As strange as Jeremy had been acting, Gavin saw it as the adorable puppy behavior that was caused from the gentle pets and rubs to his dragon body. The reptilian pheromones went past his nostrils, too different from his own to be detected. Although some creatures could pick up on it, flicking their tails as the sniffed the air before ignoring it. "Oh look at your eyes! Your pupils are so big, Jeremy.. you look so cute!"

"Keep rubbing me. C'mon, keep the massage going" Jeremy gruffed out a bit forcefully this time, too deep in his euphoria to care about being nice at this point as his sexual urges were growing ever so strong with each deep rub.

All he could do was roll his eyes, the massaging becoming more rough as to sate the dragon. "You're getting quite mingy.. You're lucky that I like you!" He let out with a huff but remained smiling all the same, hearing how his tail thumped against the ground and wings stretched out and quivered.

Oh, that was more Jeremy liked it. So much deeper and rougher, able to feel the touches deep in his bones from being confined in his human form for so long. Goddammit, was this turning Jeremy on more than it should be and he uncontrollably bucked his hips towards the masseuse of a harpy as his cock slid out more and more until his knot was out in the opening, grunting as he could feel it pulse and throb more and more as slick dripped from his tapered head.

More and more did Jeremy's body heat up that Gavin was almost afraid that it meant he was about to burst with a puff of fire. He just made sure that he wasn't too close to the other's face. "Ohhh, you look so cute, Jeremy!" Gavin cooed, one hand sliding up to gently scritch at the bottom of the dragon's chin. His arms were actually getting a bit tired with all this, so he finally stopped and settled back against the dragon's side, his back facing the dragon's large appendage that the harpy was yet to notice.

How hasn't the harpy noticed a certain appendage that was now out in the open, Jeremy never knew. Was this harpy really that much of a runt that he didn't even pick up on sexual cues? Apparently so and Jeremy growled out in agreement. Fuck it, if Gavin was too oblivious to see the full effect of his mind numbing presses and touches, Jeremy was just gonna have to make Gavin see.

With a gruffy rumble, Jeremy rolled on over onto his back, not seeming to worry about his spikes as they were flexible and durable to withstand him being on them and unabashedly spread his legs, letting his girthy cock be exposed to anyone in the surrounding area.

One minute Gavin was smiling and cooing out in delight watching the other moan out in delight at his ministrations, The next he was... well, red. Red in the face. His feathers burned hotly as the watched Jeremy roll over and expose the huge length out into the air, and Gavin involuntarily clenched around nothing. "O-Oh, fuck, Jeremy I didn't know.. I-I, uh--"

"C'mon, don't chicken out on me, chicken. You started this remember? You wanted to see me, now's your chance to get a nice look at all of me" Jeremy growled out and bucked his hips towards Gavin, "move those touches down here will ya? My knot's already out and it's gonna hurt to shift back and try and will it away."

And here Gavin was thinking Jeremy just thought of him as a friend. "I-I uhh.. didn't know it would do this to you." He mumbled out breathily, watching as the length bobbed up with each twitch. The harpy stood there with wide eyes and an ajar mouth. It was.. huge.

Unlike Ryan though and possibly Michael, Jeremy was wanting to go the nicer route. He was not a rapist and never would be and his past flings whenever they decided they wanted to be fucked by his dragon form, consent was 1000% needed before Jeremy even thought about shifting. Even now when he was all out like this, he was not going to forcefully make Gavin do this.

"Listen, y-you don't have to if you don't want to. I've been able to take care of myself for centuries whenever I go through my mating ruts. But, if you, nngh, want to keep this going as long as you want, do you really want to go this far with me? I'm not Ryan so don't assume I'm gonna try and fuck you" Jeremy reassured even as his deep red cock throbbed uncontrollably and leaked pre onto his orange belly.

Gavin's heart throbbed at the sentiment in Jeremy's words, knowing that this dragon was a lot more different than some of the other inmates Gavin has come across. Even with feral lust clouding his mind, Jeremy was still adamant on getting the harpy's consent. Gavin decided that, yes, he would like to participate. He gave the other a flustered smile and let his fingertips gently brushed up the shaft of Jeremy's large reptilian length. "I-I'd love to help you, Jeremy.." He breathed out, softly blushing. Who knew he'd get to feel up a dragon in here?

Jeremy let out a sultry growl, purposely making his cock bob as Gavin hesitantly touched his penis. "Go ahead. Go wild or do whatever. I just need to get off before I turn back is all" Jeremy breathed out and moaned as Gavin's thumb rubbed his oozing, pointed head.

Gavin had to swallow away the growing excitement inside of him, feeling his nether regions begin to throb and the tip of his skinny smooth avian cock beginning to poke out from it's hood. The last time he had any sexual encounters, not including Michael, was almost three to four years ago when he had to break up with his partner when his financial issues became too much for her an she left him. Gavin's body only became warmer at the thought of finally getting something to touch. He wrapped both hands around the large length and squeezed lightly, watching it twitch in his hand before beginning to slowly stroke it.

"Sss, that's it. Mmm, touch me just like that. No need to rush it just to get me off. Want you to feel every inch of me and think about how much it'd wreck that birdy hole of yours" Jeremy growled out dirtily and his purple tongue lolled out, happily panting like a dog as his nether regions were finally getting some attention that wasn't his own hand.

Oh fuck, Gavin squeezed his thighs tightly with a weak whine at the thought of something so... big tearing into him. Yes, it wouldn't just go into him so easily. Gavin would be torn apart from such a big dick and damn did he want it. His partner was just a female harpy, so he would only ever use his length and not the cloaca attached to it. But now... that might just be the only thing used here. His hand worked up and down the dragon cock with deep movements, feeling his palms slide with ease as the aroused fluids slicked Jeremy up rather nicely. "Y-You're so big, Jeremy... I don't think I could ever take something like this."

Jeremy groaned at the sinful sounding words the excited harpy let out. The idea of him stretching that little hole of Gavin's to the point Gavin was beginning him to go slow made his hips buck as more slick oozed out and trickled down his deep pink cock. Even if they couldn't, it'd be damn exciting to test the limits Gavin could handle.

"Not with that kind of attitude" Jeremy retorted and let out a chirpy sound as Gavin wrapped his hands around his thick knot and felt him, and just like with his relaxed muscles, felt the birdman massage and rub and squeezed the aroused lump making Jeremy's cock appear much larger and that much more dangerous for a rookie like Gavin to take in.

Wet squelching sounds seemed to intensify the more Gavin moved his hands along the large cock, leaning down to gently lick at the head and groaned at the salty taste. He could barely get the tip into his mouth.. But he was sure as hell going to try. Opening his mouth as wide as it could go, he began to lower his mouth over Jeremy's length. He was shocked to find that he was able to get almost two inches into his mouth before inevitably gagging and let his tongue swirl around it.

"Ooh, yeah, mmm, get a nice taste of my big cock. You're lucky I'm not Ryan cause otherwise, I'd make you choke all over it like the good birdy you are" Jeremy said filthily and thumped his tail against the ground and growled sinfully as he felt Gavin's mouth begin to suckle on his head, feeling the inexperienced tongue swirl dances around his tip.

A moan rumbled out all around the large length stuffed into his mouth, just barely getting any in before his gag reflex inevitably caused him to wretch and gag. But the thought of being forced to take not only Jeremy's dick but also Ryan's made the harpy shiver. It certainly helped that both were both extremely hunky creatures, and the more Gavin thought about Ryan the more he felt comfortable being used by the strong wendigo. He slurped and slobbered rather loudly as spit dribbled all around the hefty cock, and Gavin could only imagine how much he would release.

Oh, that mouth was certainly doing wonders to his thick dragon cock. His previous flings were always astonished at how big his penis was and they were all too scared to fully take the knot and frankly, Jeremy was too cautious to let anyone take it. All he had to rely on were specially crafted dragon fleshlights that were able to take his knot, but some of them broke from the girthy thing. One day, Jeremy hoped that some brave soul was going to be able to take the grapefruit sized thing.

"Mmm, ffuck yeah! Shit, that mouth is soo good, Gavvy. More, fuck, give me more of that mouth" he growled out as his sexual urges were going apeshit at the feathered being that was kind enough (through earlier persuasion) to give him the blowjob he's been missing since he got locked up.

Gavin rarely takes anything up his sensitive cloaca, and he only got so far with Michael thanks to his siren song. Gavin always made sure it was well hidden whenever he did copulate in fear of them trying to mess with it. The thing it, it was incredibly embarrassing how sensitive his hole was and how easy it was for him to cum over a couple fingers. Just thinking about how a cock would stuff him made Gavin moan out and squeeze his legs together. The great thing about harpy's is the ability to expand their muscles, usually used to swallow large prey whole, but Gavin would be able to take that large dragon dick pretty easily if he could use that technique...

He slipped his mouth off to softly cough and pant, his own avian dick tenting through his jumpsuit pants as he looked at Jeremy with a wanting gaze.

Jeremy let out deep whine and rocked his hips back up at the harpy, clearly not wanting any attention to be pulled away from his thick and huge length. "G-Gav, c'mon. Don't stop" Jeremy whined out and opened his eyes and brought his head up to look at Gavin but then noticed the gaze of pure need and want that was as clear as day, "w-what's with that look? Want something else?"

Fuck, that deep voice made Gavin accidently release a stream of aroused fluids that soaked part of his jumpsuit, an embarrassed noise leaving him. He couldn't take it anymore, he needed something or else he was going to die! Well, not really, but he hasn't had action in so long and his poor cloaca had been untouched for far too long. "I-I want.. your knot." Gavin huffed, his shaking hands cupping his own wet groin with a whine.

Well, that was certainly a surprise to hear from Gavin, then again this was a very erotic moment between the dragon and the harpy, so Jeremy couldn't really fault Gavin in being turned on to such a degree. Nevertheless, it was still incredibly hot with how Gavin was cupping and rubbing his fingers over his clothed hole that Jeremy knew what was hiding underneath. Nevertheless though, Jeremy was still incredibly worried about anyone taking himself into them, knot and all. The mild trepidation was clear within him and he swallowed thickly at the lewd sounding phrase coming from such an already skittish creature.

"G-Gav, are you sure? I-I'm a bit bigger than fingers you know and Michael has told me you're not as loose let's just say. I don't wanna hurt you" Jeremy suggested even as he groaned and his eyelids nearly fluttered at the thought of something so incredibly tight stretching around his huge length.

"Harpies can loosen their throat muscles when consuming prey whole... a-and we can loosen other muscles as well so our bones don't break if we were to hit something." Gavin managed out through pants, already beginning to crawl on top of the much larger dragon and gripped his jumpsuit pants. He was tugging them down his skinny legs and chucked them to the side as he began to rub his cloaca against the length. His own lithe cock was now fully unsheathed and soaked with it's own fluids, bobbing with each movement of Gavin's hips. "I-I can take it, please let me take your knot.."

Jeremy panted and let smoky breaths puff out through his nose as he could see the harpy in all his glory and oh, that skinny and not really that big looking cock protruding from Gavin's own slit and was already throbbing and beat red with arousal. What was more, Jeremy could see and feel the droplets from what he knew was no doubt Gavin's cloaca. Damn, Gavin must really be wanting this and that look of pure want was damn near blinding to ignore and who was Jeremy to deny such an adorable and sex deprived looking harpy?

Swallowing thickly and retracted his claws as he gripped Gavin's hips to steady the harpy on top of him. "T-Then go ahead. Try going slow for your sake really" Jeremy warned with great glee swelling inside him.

Gavin nodded all too happily as he began to lift himself over the large reptilian cock that made his hole twitch, gently pushing the head against his entrance and stared back at Jeremy with a dopey grin. "I-It's been awhile, so.." He murmured through a hazy cloud of lust and gently lowered his hips down with a gasp as the dick pierced into his cloaca with just the tip in. But fuck, it made Gavin shiver around him at the stretch already. "O-Oh, Christ alive.." He puffed, his quivering hips lowering more as Jeremy slowly slid into him.

Jeremy bared his teeth and nearly drew his claws out to grip into those lithe hips, growling loud enough to alert any surrounding folks in the forest to their location. Fuck, true to what Gavin said, the harpy truly felt like it had been a while since Gavin had any action. He was sooo tight and even with his head and an inch of his cock inside the sweltering and wet cloaca, the feathered being was just nothing but pure tightness.

It was about time that Gavin had relaxed his muscles unless he wanted to get ripped in half by the large dragon cock. Sucking in a large breath, he began to focus on the muscles below in his lower half and nearly squawked when the relaxing of his muscles caused him to slip in more of Jeremy, eyes fluttering back into his head at the sheer fullness that it made him feel. "F-Fuck...~"

"S-Sure you can take in more? You've already got a nice bump going on. Think the birdy can go all the way?" Jeremy purred as he rubbed his large thumb over the protrusion in Gavin's belly.

The harpy nodded eagerly and relaxed himself more as he slowly lowered his body down onto the length piercing into his sensitive cloaca, mouth ajar the entire time until he was finally sitting on top of the knot. He sat there quivering and gasped as he rubbed over the bump in his belly and-- he came. His cloaca bursted with fluids and the tip of his smooth avian cock spurted small ropes of release, Gavin gasping and clawing at the dragon below him. It really had been awhile.

Jeremy gasped and moved his long neck closer and lapped up the harpy's release, lapping his forked and long prehensile tongue through the milky white combination of both cum and natural juices. Damn, it tasted so good and Jeremy let a rumbly purr emit from his vocal chords as he tasted all the mixture of sweet and salty taste of both releases. But, his eyes stayed glued to the sight of his own cock looking like it was about to burst through Gavin's feathered belly and the only thing that wasn't buried inside was his swollen knot and Jeremy's tail thumped at the view of Gavin's juices running down his large knot that was pressing against the rim of the stretched cloaca.

"Too much for the birdy isn't it? Can't believe your skinny self is able to take me like this with no difficulty. You should be proud" Jeremy teased as he watched Gavin's body convulse with each wave of his orgasm.

Soft pants and whimpers left the quivering harpy as the last of his waves left his body. Fortunately, he retained good stamina thanks to how nimble and long-lasting harpy mating sessions usually are. His weak hips gently ground into the dick inside of him as soft moans slipped out his mouth. But fuck, this was probably the biggest he's ever taken and it was definitely moving his insides around. But he could honestly care less as he sat there taking it all in, looking at Jeremy with fogged eyes. "I-I think.. you should roll me over.. and take control." He breathed out.

Fuck, the way Gavin said that was enough to make Jeremy's cock throb inside of Gavin, smiling at raspy gasp Gavin let out at the feeling. With a quick nod, Jeremy kept his hold on Gavin's small hips and gently rolled them over, making sure not to accidently crush the harpy with his weight during the process. He had to remind himself that he was still a large and intimidating dragon that could seriously injure or even kill Gavin on accident and he doesn't want that to happen.

Once the harpy was well on his back, Jeremy set his front paws on the outside of Gavin's head, clawing into the earthy ground as he reared his hips back and hissed along with the gasp Gavin let out at the movement as he slowly pushed back on in. Slowly pull out, then slowly pushed back in. That was the pattern Jeremy followed with each huffy grunt leaving him as he rocked his large hips back and forth, wanting to let Gavin get used to all of his thick size before he really went wild, well as wild as he would let himself be wild.

The new position seemed to make Jeremy only dive even deeper into him, and Gavin was pretty sure he was poking into his cervix. He was... huge. Like, monstrously huge. Fuck, it was practically poking into his organs and it even felt like it was going up into his ribcage, but Gavin knew that was only an illusion. at least he thought it was. "O-Oh Christ, Jeremy! F-Fuck, you're so huge!" The harpy squawked out in delight, his feathered back arching off of the grassy land.

"And, fuck, you're so goddamn tight. Hah, should've let Michael fuck you to at least let you get used to takin something big" Jeremy gruffed out and let his tongue drag up the scruffy face of the harpy's who was only too happy to allow Jeremy's tongue to slip into his mouth, invading it as he thrust his tongue in and out of Gavin's mouth to match the thrusts of his hips.

The dragon wasn't wrong at all. Gavin had gone straight to something probably a foot long and incredibly thick instead of stretching himself overtime. But even so, the stretch stung but also made Gavin's head spin with pleasure, his long legs bending and stretching out as pleasure made him unable to properly control his limbs."J-Jeremy, Jeremy.." He panted out in his lustful mantra, bucking up to meet his soft thrusts.

Jeremy growled in response, full on letting his instincts take over the mating process between he and the harpy, but also hanging on to his self control. Despite how excited and how good that bird hole felt around his huge member, he dare not fuck him as hard as he wanted unless Gavin permitted it. Gavin was not a toy Jeremy could go nuts with; he was living, breathing being with bird-like appendages and feathers.

"D-Does it feel good? Feel good inside you doesn't it?" Jeremy huffed out as he rolled his hips, lovingly listening to Gavin cry out in utter ecstasy as his pussy/ass/fuckable hole was being penetrated over and over by something that a cloaca shouldn't be able to take something as big as his cock.

Gavin's brain felt like it was short-circuiting with each thrust into his cloaca, little squawks and gasps leaving him as Jeremy practically impaled him with his length. It hurt but it felt so good at the same time. Gavin didn't know what to feel except ecstasy. His shaky legs quickly latched onto Jeremy's dragon body above to have something to hold onto, his arms coming next as he wrapped around his large neck. "O-Oh God, it feels-- Ah! So good!" He was now sobbing with delight as each push made his body move.

"Want it harder? Want me to pound your pretty birdy hole huh? C'mon, Gav" Jeremy gruffed out and abruptly paused and grinned a toothy grin at the loud whine Gavin let out that went straight to his engulfed cock, "beg for it. Lemme hear you beg for it."

His feathered body was quivering from the sheer thrusts alone, and stared up at the dragon with large watery eyes. "I-I don't know if.. I can handle it.." He mumbled out, already close to cumming once more. The thought of just how fast Jeremy could go made Gavin shiver.

Jeremy chuckled a reverberating chuckle and licked up the streaks of tears that leaked from Gavin's bliss filled eyes. "You already made it this far with me and you don't think you can handle anymore pleasure? C'mon, birdie, beg for me to fuck you like a toy. I'll make sure to send you back to Ryan limping after I'm done with you" he promised with a harsh thrust that made the skin colliding sound echo around them along with the sharp chirp Gavin let out at the abrupt plunge, "now, Gavvy, beg for it or unless you want me to leave you high and dry."

The harsh thrust send the harpy careening out with bird noises he didn't know he was able to make, staring up at Jeremy cross eyed. He wanted to be destroyed by this damn brute and he didn't care if it made him lose all feeling in his lower half. He wanted it. "Please, Jeremy.. please fuck me hard. I-I.. want you to use me. I-I don't care.. just fuck me." He whined out and tightened his grip around the dragon in preparation.

"That's what I fucking thought" Jeremy snarled out as he literally dug his claws into the dirt and reared back and jerked his hips back into Gavin. Hard. And oh, the cry Gavin released could've alerted guards to their location. Over and over, Jeremy grunted deeply as he worked his large hips in order to slam harshly into the ecstasy ridden harpy, fucking into him with a hardness he was comfortable in giving Gavin at the moment. Trust and believe, he was going to destroy the harpy (not literally) and fuck his own brain with his huge and monstrously thick cock that made the lewd squelching, wet sounds as he drove over and over into the sopping hole that felt so much better than a pussy.

Only the whites of Gavin's eyes were visible as the harsh fucking began, rolled back into his skull as he was given an out-of-body experience. It literally felt like that dick was banging up into his ribcage and at this point he wouldn't even care. It hurt but it also felt incredible, his brain shutting off as drool poured out from his mouth. "O-Ohhh f-fuh-- fuck.--" He gasped and squawked, feathers puffing and ruffling with delight. If a guard happened to stumble across them, they would probably think Jeremy was killing this poor harpy.

Jeremy was truly in a deep lustful haze, his tongue lolling out and dripping onto Gavin's face as he tossed his head back at the wonderful feeling around his cock. Never before has something this tight felt so good and the fact that the harpy managed to work all of him inside his cloaca was simply incredible. Those tight walls were beginning to loosen up as the thrusts carried on, but oh they were still sooo tight and near suffocating and Jeremy was all for it.

"Yeah, hah sss, take that fucking cock, Gav. Mmm, tell me you goddamn love it" Jeremy snarled through his teeth as he bore down more and thrust in deeper, knowing for a fact that he was well deep into Gavin's womb at this point.

Gavin couldn't even register the pain of having something force its way into his womb. His brain had resorted to shutting off and simply let the harpy lay their with limbs clutched around the dragon. "O-Ohh, fu-fuh.." His tongue felt like it was made of lead, eyes fluttered back. He was... in a different dimension because of this dick.

Jeremy dared to cast a look between them and let out a sinister growl as he could very clearly see his behemoth of a cock barrelling in and out of the sweet and snug hole, watching his cock make a large bulge appear within Gavin's pelvis with each deep plunge. And looking back at Gavin, he let a smoky and breathless laugh emit from him at the completely fucked out red and sweaty face of the harpy, those eyes completely looking lost and drool dribbling from Gavin's agape mouth as he looked to be as if he were in a different realm.

"You alright? I'm not hurting you or anything am I?" the dragon piped up with a bit of concern as he stopped his thrusts for a bit, wanting to see if Gavin was really just sexed out and not dead from taking his large phallus.

The thrusts pausing for a moment gave the harpy time to suck in large breaths, staring at the dragon with pupils the size of dinner plates. He was the definition of sexed out and he loved it. When Jeremy stopped his thrusts, his large cock was pressed deep within his womb and the overwhelming feeling of it all made Gavin cum with a shout. He squeezed down weakly and squirted his fluids before coming back down to lay against the ground panting. "P-Please.. don't stop.." Gavin whined out.

Jeremy let out a chuckle and rolled his hips again as those walls throbbed around his length from Gavin's second orgasm, watching those eyes roll back into Gavin's skull. Damn, he only had two count em two orgasm and Jeremy hadn't even knotted him yet. Oh, Gavin was definitely going to get his knot today, even it might break (not literally, but probably) the poor harpy that has clearly been missing out on some much needed dick.

"Goddamn, you're so pent up. Came twice on my cock and you still want more? Little birdie is a big slut aren't you? Been needing a good dickin for a while haven't you?" Jeremy breathed out as he resumed his harsh thrusts, crashing his hips down more and more and producing the filthy skin smacking sounds and oh, he could feel his heavy purple colored sac smack over and over against Gavin's slicked taint, the feathers long been dampened and flattened from Gavin cumming so much.

Loud grunts and squawks kept pouring out of his mouth much like his slit that was continuously leaking with his juices. The thrusts made the harpy's tailbone shake and his tail feathers splayed out against the ground trying to give the dragon as much access as possible to his cloaca. He could feel the knot mash up into his feathers and he could only imagine just how much it would fill him up. Hopefully he wouldn't split in half..

"O-Oh-- shit! Ugh, uh..!" Gavin had thrown being cute out the window and was letting all noises leave him with eyes rolling back or crossing towards his nose, and he could already feel himself wanting to cum again.

"Take it, take it, take it. F-FFuckin take it!" Jeremy nearly roared out as he had to clamp his teeth in order to keep from biting into the side of Gavin's neck as he fucked the harpy faster and faster, his hips near a blur with how much more he speed he poured into his already near mind numbing thrusts. Gods, he could feel himself getting close and his knot was just pulsing like crazy as it wanted to stuff Gavin completely and breed the birdy without a moment's notice. Oh, he wanted to knot him. He desperately wanted to stuff his huge knot deep into Gavin and release all his pent up load that was making his balls swell more and more with the urge to cum.

"FFuckin gonna cum! Hah, sss, ggrh, g-gonna knot you and breed you like the slut you are" Jeremy gruffed out as he felt the fire within him make his body hotter and he had to keep his head up as he released small puffs of fire as he lifted his back legs one by one like a dog and felt his tail slap against the ground the closer he was getting.

Oh fuck, he felt like he was going to break. This dragon was fucking into him so hard, his feathers were beginning to flatten from the constant smacking of the dragon's body against his own. He could feel that knot pulsing against him and he was craving it like he craved water. "P-Please... inside.." He whined, his claws digging into Jeremy to keep himself still.

That was all the go ahead Jeremy needed as he released deep, savage sounding grunts and snarls as he fucked sloppily more and more towards his end until with a toss of his head and releasing a large fireball from his being, he stuffed his thick knot into the already stuffed cloaca and his eyes rolled back as he came. Oh, did he cum and he being a dragon, male dragons normally release a lot of semen during mating periods to ensure the possibility of their mate carrying multiple litters. Thankfully though, harpies and dragons aren't even remotely related beings and thus he couldn't get Gavin pregnant even if he wanted to. Nevertheless though, he still came buckets of warm and plentiful amounts of his cum, not having to look down to see the obvious swollen look of Gavin's cum filled womb.

Now that was a sensation. It felt like there was a continuous stream of semen flowing into his poor undersized womb that was far too small to be taking all the cum that was flowing into him. Broken squawks and calls left the harpy the more Jeremy released into him before his voice broke as the knot stuffed itself into him. It was a miracle his cloaca didn't split, and when it suddenly forced its way into his hole was when his last orgasm slammed into him like a train.

His fluids spurted around the length fully inside of him, dribbles of Jeremy's semen falling past his thighs as he released with a silent cry. With a few more stuttering noises, Gavin fell limp against the grassy ground with his limbs still twitching wildly. He had passed out, but a satisfied smile still remained on him as he panted heavily in his unconscious state.

Jeremy was simply too deep in his orgasmic high, feeling even his wings fluttering and his tail thumping against the ground as he rocked his hips with each pulse of cum he shot into Gavin. So much cum he had pumped in and of course, he groaned as he could feel it leaking out of Gavin like a steady white and milky stream, soaking into the very earth beneath them. It had been a while since he had knotted anything ever really, so it was no surprising that he was just cumming and cumming and cumming and his balls didn't seem to stop drawing up with each spurt.

Gavin's womb just became more and more swollen with the immense amount of release being pumped into his body, and he damn near was about to throw up some of his cum because it would just not stop flowing into him. Gavin's body twitched and shivered from the violent orgasm as well as the knot buried inside of his hole. How the hell was he going to walk tomorrow? Or all week? Right now he was simply lying down on the grassy floor with gentle squawks leaving his body.

Eventually though, Jeremy fortunately bucked his hips once, twice, before sighing with a content steamy breath leaving his mouth, his tongue flopping out as he panted almost like a dog as he waited for his knot to go down enough to pull out the harpy. Fuck, that was the best nut he's ever had in a good while. A simple handjob from the friendly inmates could never do justice and his own hand could never come close to the goodness of the harpy below him. Been so long since he's had a good hole to fuck and now, he was truly spent and 1000% blissed out in his afterglow.

"Thanks for that, Gav. Really fucking needed that" he puffed out and looked back down at Gavin and gasped a shocked breath at the sight of Gavin lying there with his eyes closed.

Oh fuck, did he kill him? H-He didn't think he fucked Gavin that hard, but apparently he did and he fretted for a while until he listened closely and heard the soft cooing pigeon like noises leaving the harpy and then he sighed with relief once he realized what had happened: Gavin was not dead, he just got fucked so damn silly and had the world's best orgasm and was now in a literal sex coma. Ah, that made him feel much better and he huffed out a deep chuckle and bent his head down to nuzzle Gavin's cheek with his nose.

"Still in the land of living there, Gav?" he teased with a playful lick to his cheek.

The harpy released a soft coo and his neck feathers ruffled, but other than that he gave no response. He was truly fucked out of his mind, and Gavin had no doubt that this was the best fuck he's had in awhile. No cock has ever limited him to a shaking and unconscious bird, yet this dragon had done just that. And he would be forever grateful. Soon the dragon's knot had gone down in size and the dragon backed up to pop it out of his cloaca, the harpy releasing a chirp when the abundance of cum began to pour out of him. His poor feathers would be so dirty after all this...

"Probably should've warned you about, you know, my load. Yeah, it's a weird dragon thing, let's just say that" Jeremy apologized as he gently moved Gavin's loose limbs off of him which took no effort and once free and now that his dick was sliding back into his slit, Jeremy concentrated for a bit before turning back into his bald, human form.

Boy, the sight that greeted him when he opened his normal human eyes made him groan in delight as he could see Gavin's cloaca gaping wide and looked oh so beat red and used and was just leaking all of his seed. Again, he was thankful that harpies and dragons couldn't breed cause Gavin would've surely caught. Nevertheless though, the amount he pumped into Gavin was enough to make a large enough milky white puddle into the ground, watching that hole instinctively work to push out his loads.

By now his small in comparison avian dick was slowly sliding back into its skin sheath as he came down from his high. With the arousal gone, now all the harpy could detect through his foggy mind was the unmistakable pain of his ruined cloaca and shrinking womb. Yeah, he wouldn't be walking for awhile. His tail feathers were coated in all sorts of fluids, and through the massive amounts of semen was soft dribbles of blood from his no doubt ruined hole. But he was alive, somehow, and Jeremy was most likely going to have to carry him back to his cell.

Jeremy hissed at the sight of the blood, but knew it wasn't that big of a deal. He remembered being friends with a harpy years ago who was always accident prone, yet scars and bruises and cuts always healed after said friend rested and come morning, they'd all be gone. Still, Jeremy had a bit of worry in the back of his mind as he kindly put Gavin's pants back on and with careful precision, he gently lifted Gavin up bridal style who really didn't feel like anything in his strong arms as he flapped his wings, lifting them up off the ground and flying them out of the forest.


	6. A Deep Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan sees Jeremy and Gavin after their little "adventure." Let's just say, he's not a happy camper.

The sensation of a breeze flowing through his feathers made the harpy grin lazily as if he were flying through the air. Though the area he was given to fly was relatively small. The dragon had landed near the entrance of the courtyard and walked in with Gavin resting and twitching in his arms. When questions came, Jeremy would just laugh and say the damn bird had fallen asleep. That's when the wendigo came stalking forward with his eyes looking the harpy up and down.

"The hell happened to him? He didn't fall and bump his head did he?" Ryan asked with clear concern to which other beings around them looked at him with surprise. Ryan never showed care or concern for any being here, so to them this was like meeting a new inmate who knew the harpy. But, when the wendigo flashed his blue eyes to all of them with a scary look that said 'fuck off', they knew that no, this was still indeed Ryan Haywood.

Jeremy just nodded and let out a little laugh, already knowing why Gavin was like this, but he dare not tell anyone what had went down in the forest. "Yeah, the idiot fell from the branch and bumped his head. Harpies heal fast, but he still needs to rest to recover the injury is all" JEremy explained with a clear lie.

All too soon did Gavin begin to stir with a soft noise leaving him, his bleary eyes opening up to see Jeremy's chin as he lay in his arms. "Christ, you went bloody mental on my arse back there." He croaked out and nuzzled into the crook of Jeremy's neck, taking in his scent with a lazy grin. Apparently he didn't seem to be aware that the menacing wendigo was standing there with them.

Jeremy's tail shot up as he let out an 'eep', feeling the scales on his cheek turn a bright pink. Dammit, why didn't the idiot just stay passed out? And why? Why did he have to blurt all that while they were around a lot of beings. One of them being...Ryan. Jeremy swallowed as he remembered that Ryan did express his feelings about the harpy and all and so, when he looked up at Ryan, he wasn't that all surprised by the look of hidden, but still clear as day jealousy in those blue eyes. Fuck.

"H-Hey, don't give me that look okay? What we did back there, he's gonna have to tell you okay?" Jeremy confessed and tried to break his gaze from the wendigo's own.

Ryan merely glared down at the dragon hybrid with a look of envy and it only grew a bit when he watched as Gavin rubbed his face into Jeremy's neck. That...should've been him. He should be the one doing whatever Jeremy and Gavin had done the entire time they were gone and judging by Gavin's confession, Ryan wasn't that dumb to figure out what exactly they did. Why...why did that knowledge hurt him? Why was he feeling this strange feeling of jealousy at the fact that the being he had scared off had copulated, no, fucked? Why...why was he feeling this? He was a monster, cruel and brutal to the bone and was the most terrifying being here meant to care and love no one but himself. That's what he was supposed to be. So, why was he feeling a weird pangs of pain in his heart?

Gavin was all too tired and let out a big yawn, the fangs in his mouth he rarely used being shown off. That and his claws were really the only things he had in order to defend himself since he didn't eat meat. He untucked himself from Jeremy's neck, about to speak once more until.. he caught sight of the now ticked off looking wendigo and felt his neck feathers fluff up in under a couple milliseconds. Why the hell was he scared? And why did Ryan have that look on his face? "U-Uh.. hey Ryan. Did something happen?" He asked in a very oblivious manner, soft coos leaving him as he felt a bit concerned for Ryan. He seemed... pissed. That's the best way to put it. He tried to reach out to brush his clawed fingers against Ryan's arm but yelped as pain shot up his rear and quickly drew his arm back.

Ryan gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes down at the two, feeling his arm recoil a bit from the touch. The wendigo had never been this hurt before and yet, he could feel his heart aching from the realization that he'll never get what Jeremy took from him that he wanted the most: Gavin's love and affection. Honestly, who could love such a being as scary as he was and why did he ever expect Gavin to want him?

"No, nothing happened" Ryan spat out and abruptly turned on his hoof and stomped back into the prison, mythical beings all parted like the terrified Red Sea as the scorned wendigo made his way past them.

Jeremy watched as Ryan left and sighed sadly, knowing full well that he had hurt Ryan. Which was odd to say the least. Ryan was immortal and invulnerable to all forms of damage even those that could've killed him had it not been for his immortality. But, Jeremy knew that the injury he had caused to Ryan was far worse when it attacked Ryan's heart.

Watching Ryan stomp away only made Gavin more confused, trying to move towards him as to ask what was wrong but quickly recoiled as his ass continuously stung. "W-What happened with him? Can you take me to him? I-I can't walk that well, maybe you could just put me next to him... Wherever he went." Gavin's brows furrowed as he stared up at Jeremy. "Did you do something?"

Jeremy just sighed and shook his head as he sat down on the bench, uncaring about Gavin being in his lap as he was a bit too weak to hold himself up from well, the wreckoning to say the least. "Nah, it's best if we just leave him alone for a bit. Let him cool off and all" Jeremy insisted as he looked back to where Ryan stormed off and frowning as he remembered the hurt look and the tone that really made him know that Ryan was in his feelings. He'll make it up to Ryan when he knows that the wendigo is cooled off enough, just not now unless he doesn't like living.

Staring up at Jeremy, he let out a soft sigh that showed just how much he wanted to go make sure Ryan was alright. But Jeremy was right, even if he wanted to go to him so badly that he didn't care if his legs hurt. Honestly Gavin had no idea what drew him towards the wendigo, especially after their first night together in the cell. He seemed genuine and calm, and Gavin didn't want someone like that to be feeling so awful. "Alright.."  
~~~~~~~~~  
Ryan stayed in his cell, curled up on his bed, facing the wall away from his door. He'd been like that pretty much all day, well since he found out, well, since he got emotionally hurt earlier. He's never been in this type of pain before. Words and insults meant next to nothing for him and he always swiftly dealt with the people that hurt him in more ways than one. Yet, he's never felt something even close to this type. It was new and strange to him and was so un-him to feel like this, yet he was still reeling from the confession from Gavin that even after putting two and two together himself, it still hurt him nonetheless.

So, here was where he stayed. He even missed out on dinner which to be honest, was a crime to him. But, he has gone longer without food before so this was nothing. He didn't want to face anyone at the moment; not Gavin, not Jeremy, not Michael, not anyone.

Gavin had managed to limp a bit after a couple of hours, and when it was time for everyone to return to their cells for the night was when his anxiety began to grow. He had yet to find out what had made Ryan so miffed, and Gavin was honestly a bit afraid that it was his fault. He had no idea that it actually was. After taking a nice (lukewarm) shower, he soon returned to his cell where he found Ryan curled up in his bed. "Ryan? Hey, are you alright? Well, kind of a dumb question because you clearly aren't, but.." He made his way over to Ryan's bed and gently sat on the edge and made sure to avoid the bruised parts of his taint.

Ryan just deepened his frown and kept his gaze to the wall, staying silent for fear of snapping at Gavin. Truthfully, he wasn't mad at Gavin or even Jeremy at that even if he still was feeling sparks of jealousy towards the hybrid. No, he was mostly mad at himself. For what? He didn't know. He was just...he didn't know what he was feeling to be honest other than just utter upset at himself.

A soft coo left Gavin when no response was given, scooting over until he was right next to the wendigo and gently brushed his back. "I-I'm sorry if I did something, and I'm sorry if someone else did something to hurt you, but... I'm here for you, y'know? I consider you my friend, Ryan. Even if our first introduction wasn't too great."

The wendigo still didn't respond, keeping himself as quiet as well, as he's ever been. Only thing he did was gently swat away Gavin with his tail before flopping it over his hip. He was clearly in no mood for conversation with anyone at the moment. Really, he wasn't mad at Gavin, he was just...he was just upset that he couldn't get to Gavin like Jeremy could. After all, he was a monster that deserved no love or affection from anyone, so why should he expect anything of that nature be bestowed onto him?

Gavin yelped at the swat to his side, staring down at the moping wendigo. "Ryan, please.." He laid his hand on top of Ryan's side. Gavin wanted him to know that he would remain here all night if he had to, just wanting the creature to feel better before going to sleep. "I-I want to know how I can help. Please."

Ryan took in a deep breath and let out a sigh, knowing it was no use trying to be as quiet as can be when you've got a harpy as a roommate. He should know, he's had said roommate. Fortunately, unlike the last one though, Ryan was not going to kill this one beside him in cold blood. No, this one, Gavin, Ryan...Ryan truly cared about this one. No...h-he...he loved him. That's why he was so upset at the moment; he truly had a crush on Gavin even if it has only been a day after he scared the birdy. He shouldn't really say it was love at this point as it was too early to caste those feelings onto Gavin. Maybe some time later on then he would surely tell the being. But until then, a crush was all Gavin was at this point on.

"It's nothing, Gav. No need to worry bout ole me. I'm okay" Ryan murmured, still trying to ease the hurt out through his words.

Gavin was far too oblivious to ever notice Ryan's feelings for him. After all, Gavin had yet to realize his own feelings for the creature. "Ryan, I might be dumb, but I know that you certainly are NOT okay. And I want to know why, or at least how I can help." He kept his voice low as to not alert the other inmates, some of his loose feathers dropping down onto Ryan's face until Gavin would brush them away lightly. He paused before keeping his hand on Ryan's cheek, his thumb rubbing circles against his skin. "Please let me help.."

Ryan blinked a bit and looked back at the hand on his cheek, watching and feeling it rub tender circles into his cheek. Despite his moodiness that was centered around the harpy, those touches were indeed nice. Has been a good while since he's been with a fling that would give him tender touches and to be honest, Ryan truly missed those touches. They always felt so intimate and nice touching his skin and always made his heart glow at the soothing touches. "Don't worry, I'm fine, trust me. I was just upset earlier and...and I don't really wanna talk about it now. Maybe later okay?" Ryan said and instead of swatting Gavin away, he let his longish tail reach up and flop onto Gavin's wrists, circling around it and giving it a tender squeeze back.

He quickly looked down at the tail now squeezing around his wrist and smiled at the tender display, looking back up and nearly gasped at such a soft look in the wendigo's eyes. He's never seen that look before on someone so intimidating. With a few soft grunts, as moving still hurt him, he lied down on the side of the bed that had room left and was now placed against Ryan's back. He circled his feathered arms around his waist and released a sigh. "Sorry if this is weird, but hugs always make me feel better. I'll be here if you need me."

Ryan internally gasped at the contact and couldn't keep his eyes from looking down at the feathered arms wrapping around his middle. He...he honestly didn't know how to feel about this and all he could feel from within was a blue blush forming in his cheeks. Gavin didn't have to do this, any of this really. Hell, he didn't even need to feel sorry for the wendigo, the same one that was real close to having his way with the birdman. But, he couldn't lie; this did feel nice. With a soft smile stretching across his face, Ryan let his tail wrap around Gavin's arm with a content sigh leaving him.

Now that he was sure Ryan was comfortable with the tail wrapped around him, Gavin smiled with a content feeling of warmth surrounding his being. Ryan was so warm and soft and fuck, Gavin felt like he could fall asleep so easily right now. "Hey Ryan? I hope you feel better soon.. I can leave you alone tomorrow if you want me to."

The wendigo, the notorious killer known throughout the human and magical world, felt for the first time...peaceful. Yes, here with the harpy's soft feathered arms wrapped around his middle and soft coos emitting from Gavin, Ryan felt at ease. Any jealousy or envy he had was being washed away as the seconds went by and he no longer held any hostility or any type of anger towards Jeremy. I mean, it was still there, just not as much as it was there earlier. The only thing Ryan felt in this moment was happiness and joy and the only thing his body could do at this moment was...purr. Yes, the more content he was getting, the more the buzzing mountain lion like purrs began to emit from him. Yes, wendigos did purr he found out. His first fling was a wendigo like he was and Ryan remembered how much he would purr for his previous lover. Now, he could gear his vibrations towards another being and that being was right behind him. Yeah, he could work with that honestly.

Was that... purring? This wendigo, that has killed so many people in his past was now purring violently like a cat being stroked. Gavin himself had his cat at home, and knowing Ryan could purr made Gavin wonder a couple things. Lifting his hand up from Ryan's side, he began to gently stroke the top of the wendigo's with his fingers threading through his locks of hair. Fuck, even his hair was super soft! "There you go, just rest.. I got you.."

Oh, that contact to his head. Sure, you know, Michael had touched that area earlier when he and Michael...yeah, but oh, this was sooo much more different. Now, this was a much gentler touch to his scalp and he didn't even mind Gavin pulling his hair out of his ponytail holder. Those claws felt like a dream massaging into his scalp and it only increased his purring, loud enough that someone could no doubt here from outside his cell.

The intensifying purrs only made Gavin grin even more, nuzzling his oversized nose into the area between Ryan's shoulder blade and neck. He smelled like musk and dark forestry and so.. comfortable. Gavin himself began to release his own noises: gentle pigeon-like coos, pulling Ryan closer to him. "I-I hope you don't think this is weird, I figured you'd need a hug."

"You're fine and...thank you" was the only thing Ryan wanted to say at the moment, his or Gavin's words not needing to be spoken as they were both content enough to let their own relaxed noises be heard. At peace Ryan was and at peace Gavin was. That's all that mattered at the moment and Ryan was truly at peace with that.

Gavin himself was incredibly relaxed as well with this purring and warm creature between his arms as he took his chance and moved closer to the wendigo. Who would have thought that Gavin would be the big spoon in this cell? "You're actually quite warm... the blankets are shite, would it be alright if I slept here with you tonight? J-Just for tonight, of course." Gavin stuttered out, his own face flushed with a tint of red.

Ryan simply looked back at Gavin and with a gentle smile adorning his face and blue eyes filling with love for the harpy, he nodded and held onto Gavin's arm, obviously not intending on letting him go just yet anyway.

The two seemed to lie there close to each other for what was probably half an hour, both nodding off as the comfortable warmth and noises they release was like a silent lullaby. That is, until the cell door opened up and in came Geoff, the demon warden. He was just about to speak until he saw the cuddle bugs snuggled up and-- was that purring? Shaking away the shock, he walked over to gently tap Ryan on the shoulder and moved back when the wendigo growled at him with his arms wrapped around Gavin protectively. "Chill out, I'm coming by to give you your dinner that you missed. I can't have you skipping meals, I know how wendigos act when they skip a meal."

"It can fuckin wait. Get the fuck out of here" Ryan growled out threateningly and lashed his tail around like an angry cat.

Out of all the years Ryan has been here, he's never seen this behavior from the creature. Nevermind from one of the other inmates. Usually he'd have to come in and pick up the body parts of Ryan's inmate, but this time Ryan was holding onto him and growling like it was his prized possession. Gavin woke up from the commotion and looked up at Ryan with soft eyes. "Wha? What is it, Rye?"

Ryan looked back down at Gavin, a sense of fondness sparking within him at the...adorable look in those greenish-blue eyes that were still filled with sleepiness. Why, why did that look so damn cute to him? Why was this harpy affecting him so goddamn much? What was Ryan turning into? A sap? Was...was he really that much in love with Gavin that just a look at his sleepiness enough to make his heart flutter with affection?

"It's nothing, Gav. Just go back to sleep. It's alright" Ryan murmured as he stroked his hand through Gavin's hair and averted his eyes up to the demon and let out an annoyed growl at the cheeky, knowing smile on Geoff's face, "go away."

Just the petting on top of his head made Gavin croon out in delight and let his head fall onto Ryan's chest, nuzzling close to the warmth of his body. Meanwhile Geoff's face had began to hurt from how much he was smiling because his grumpy inmate was now finally making a friend. Well, he might be more than a friend. "I guess I'll just leave you two alone..~" Geoff purred, backing out of the cell and locking it behind him before leaving with his hands neatly placed behind his back.

"Mhh.. you're so warm, Rye.." The nickname had made its way into Gavin's vocabulary so quickly, seemingly out of nowhere. But it felt right.

Ryan made sure Geoff was gone before he sighed contentedly before tightening his grip on the feathered being that was as relaxed as can be in his arms. Funny how 24 hours ago, they were in a certainly much different scenario completely opposite to what was happening between them now. Change of heart be damned; this was a change of life.


	7. Exerting One's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan doesn't know what to call his attraction to Gavin, but he can certainly feel it.

Gavin can say without a doubt that that night was the best he's ever slept in years. Snuggled up against a practical body guard that was purring all night like a big cat as well as his body warmth all equated to a very calm night. It also helped that there was some gentle rain last night. It made Gavin fall asleep instantly. The next morning he awoke to the sound of the prison's alarm telling the inmates it was time to get up, and Ryan had managed to sleep through it all. Looking back down at the creature, Gavin couldn't help but stare at his sleeping form and just how peaceful Ryan looked. Hell, he looked like a damn angel. He reached forward to gently hold Ryan's cheek in the palm of his hand and brushed his skin with his thumb, smiling down at him. "Ryaaaan~ It's time to wake up, you big sleepy sausage~"

Ryan's ears instinctively picked up the familiar voice. That and the pitter patter of rain on the window meant only one thing and one thing only: this was the day that all human eaters were the most excited. And why was that? Whole humans were being served today and boy, was Ryan excited and extremely hungry after missing dinner last night.

"Thanks for the wake up call, Gav, but it'll be best if you don't be in here for breakfast" he forewarned as he could hear and feel his stomach grumble and his mouth salivate in preparation.

Gavin cocked his head to the side at this, sitting up to rub at his sleepy eyes before speaking. "Why not? I know you missed dinner, are you gonna be all messy today at breakfast?" The harpy sighed out, stretching his lanky limbs as a pleasant moan left his lips with the creaking of his limbs.

Ryan just sat up in bed and pointed towards the window that was streaked from the constant rain. "Here in Magicaltraz, us beings that eat humans get a special treat in the form of whole human bodies that were donated to by local morgues. And I know how much you hate blood and gore and there's gonna be tons of it. Fortunately, us human eaters are only allowed to eat them in our cells so other non-human or meat eaters don't get grossed out and plus, the cafeteria will be less full today as of course, the people eaters will be in their cells" Ryan explained and pointed to him and his sharp teeth, "I don't think I need to tell you what I eat now do I?"

Just the thought of all the guts and gore that would be spilled in the cells made Gavin gag alone, looking away to clear his throat before speaking. "Y-Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll just sit with the twins for breakfast. Please clean after yourself when you're done." He let out an exasperated sigh before looking at Ryan and stared at him for awhile. His hair was messed up after moving around in his sleep and was incredibly puffed and curled, his tired eyes droopy and pupils enlarged. It was... cute. Like, really cute. Gavin just stared at Ryan with a dopey grin and lidded eyes before cooing out, "you look adorable."

The wendigo simply blushed at the comment and coughed to hide his flustered appearance even as his tail curled into an almost heart shape. Yep, he was truly in love with Gavin there was no denying it and he didn't care if it wasn't the norm of wendigos that only sought for their own love; he was a changed being truly and this harpy was doing an excellent job at changing him.

"Could say so yourself" he chuckled and looked back at the door to see Geoff roll in a cart topped to the brim with whole human bodies, all dead and no doubt warmed up nicely and Ryan could smell the scent of fine humans and he growled and licked his hungry lips, "suggest that you get up outta here, Gav. It's gonna get nasty in here."

Gavin felt absolutely flustered and giggly at the comment, smiling brightly at the wendigo until the cart outside of their cell came into view. Gavin took one glance and immediately wretched out a disgusted squawk, holding his nose and turned away. "O-Oh, Christ--" Giving Ryan a pointed glance, he quickly stumbled out of the cell an towards the downstairs mess hall with his tail feathers tucked between his legs. That left the smirking demon warden to walk into Ryan's cell, pushing the stack of meat towards his bed. "So... I see you got a new friend recently. Care to tell me about that?"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he watched Geoff lay down the plastic tarp onto the floor and gently lay the human, male from what he could see although gender mattered not to him as he ate every human all the same. "Well, had a little talk with Jeremy and all and you know how much of a good guy he is. Well, I did try and apologize to Gavin earlier on during breakfast, but he wasn't having it. But, after the talk with the Spyro the dragon lookalike, I, well, I decided to make nice with the bird. He's actually a decent guy albeit the feathers being everywhere and all" he said as swept a few feathers off his bed before he too got off his bed and dropped to his knees next to the body, "now, are you gonna stand there and chat or are you gonna let me eat in peace?"

It was good to know that Ryan was finally starting to be civil with the other prisoners and happily pushed the cart closer to the creature. "Actually, I was hoping I could hear more about your 'friend' back there.. Well, if I should even call him that." Geoff teased slyly with his pointed tail flicking to and fro.

"Just friends for now, Geoff. Just friends, I promise. I've learned my ways to be honest. Didn't really see any point in trying to scare him, so I'm, well, you saw us last night. I don't know what's happening to me, Geoff. One second I went from scarring him for the rest of night and now, I'm...cuddling him in my bed. W-What's going on with me?" Ryan asked innocently and looked up at the demon who was much older and wiser (albeit stupid sometimes) than him.

He raised a brow at this and leaned against the cell wall with his arms crossed, watching Ryan with a knowing glint in his eyes. Geoff has lived long enough in his couple hundreds of years to know what Ryan was feeling. "When you're with Gavin, by his side or talking with him, do you feel all fuzzy? Like you could rest easy with the thought of him on your mind?" Geoff questioned with his own experiences as examples. He really didn't even have to ask, but it was best to let the other know what he was feeling.

Ryan really pondered that for a bit, not even interested in the body just yet as he was more focused on the general question. How did he feel around Gavin truthfully? Gavin was a vegetarian harpy and looked to be the runt of the species to be honest. As frail and skinny and easy-to-scare he was, Ryan...felt like Gavin belonged by his side. Like not even in the sexual way; more or less like what they were last night. All curled up together on his bed with their arms wrapped around the other and listening to each others' purrs and coos. Was...was that really a life he wanted to have with Gavin?"

"I-I don't know, Geoff. He just...after listening to Jeremy and getting to know a little bit about Gav, I-I just don't know how to feel about him. H-He's just so cute, you know? Like last night when you came in and woke him up, I just looked at his sleepy face and...I-I don't know, Geoff" Ryan said with a deep sigh and looking down at the unmoving body.

"Yeaaah.. you love the kid, I'm not even gonna lie. I've never seen you care so much about someone before. He's really different for you, huh?" Geoff murmured out, realizing how serious the other's feelings were for the harpy. He saw just how protective Ryan was last night, there was no mistaking that. "I think you two should hang out a couple more days, and if you both feel the same, then.. go for it." He grinned down at the wendigo, uncrossing his arms to pat him on the back.

There was that strange word again. 'Love'. The only time he heard that phrase directed towards him was the past wendigo lover. He used to love Ryan and Ryan used to love him. At least, that's what that feeling was. It had been buried under so much destruction and brutality and everything else while being imprisoned that he had forgotten what that word meant. Certainly he liked eating humans over any other type of meat so that was an indicator he knew what love was. But, towards another being especially after so many years of being locked up? It was strange to think about his attraction like that towards Gavin. A being that Ryan would honestly give up his immortal life for if it meant protecting Gavin from anything and anyone. A being that he would be most comfortable with walking around exploring the prison, going to the library with, walking around with during outside time, hell even showering with said being. Was Ryan truly in love with Gavin? Did love even compute to his entire species?

Geoff could tell just how hard the other was thinking, and he was sure he could hear the gears working in Ryan's head trying to determine if what he felt was try. "Ryan, just trust me. Hug him, compliment him, get close to him. If it feels right, then you have your answer. Just make sure Gavin's up for it as well." That was all Geoff could give to the troubled wendigo. He knew the species weren't the type of lovey creatures, and it would be hard for Ryan to express his feelings. But he had to try.

"Well, make sure to pick up after yourself when you're done. The janitors will come in and clean what's left." Giving Ryan a soft pat on the back, he left the cell with Ryan and his thoughts.

Ryan didn't even acknowledge Geoff when he left. All thoughts of what he was feeling towards the bird being were just infiltrating his being from his antlers all the way to his tail. If he didn't know what love was then why was he feeling like this towards Gavin? He looked over at the floor and noticed a lone brown and white feather, sighing in wonder about his feelings in general. I mean, he got really pissed yesterday when Gavin blurted out the truth so he had to be feeling something towards him.

"Gavin..." Ryan said to himself in a longing tone as he picked up the body with ease and while the thoughts swirled through his head, he unhinged his jaw as he began to start eating at the decapitated neck.

While Ryan enjoyed his brutally gory meal, Gavin was enjoying his own yummy fruit salad complete with his favorite fruit: strawberries! He's always been fixated on them, and it was the first meal he's gotten so far that has had them. While he ate, he couldn't help but stare up at his cell knowing Ryan was in there. Ryan... He had no idea what the obsession has been with this wendigo lately, but it wasn't nearly as obsessive as what he felt with Jeremy. Sure, he was a good shag, but he still viewed him as a friend. But, Ryan... He sighed out with a lovestruck smile on his face, now picking at his salad as he stared up at the cell waiting for Ryan to finish so he could spend more time with him.

"Hey, Gavvy!" Michael announced and smiled as he made the harpy jump in surprise as the siren sat down with his tray of his favorite: rainbow trout and lobster. While humans normally and usually ate them raw, he was a sucker for raw fish and shellfish and crustaceans. Thankfully, due to him helping out in the kitchen cleaning and helping serve food and whatnot, the food servers were kind enough to get him better helpings, but always made sure to pair it with things he didn't necessarily like such as vegetation. "How's it going, buddy?" Michael greeted as he bit into the head of the trout.

Gavin, after coming down from the sudden shock of Michael's greeting, gave him a big grin before speaking. "It's been great, so far! Ryan and I are now best of buds!" Gavin quickly spoke through mouthfuls of veggies and strawberries, occasionally glancing up at his cell to see if Ryan was done with his meal. "I-I don't know why, but lately I've enjoyed his company a lot!" Gavin seemed to smirk and leaned in a bit closer before whispering. "Did you know that wendigos can purr?"

Michael smirked and was going to answer when he heard 'sup nerd' and looked to the source and smiled as he was joined by a very familiar being: Lindsay Tuggey. The most powerful being here second to Geoff in power. "Well, long time no see, witch. You haven't come out your cell in quite some time. Was getting worried that you somehow managed to escape again" Michael teased and snickered as the blonde nudged him playfully with her elbow.

"Yeah, well, gets boring to just eat in your cell. Now, that I'm off of punishment for trying to escape again, I'm a free lady within these walls once again" Lindsay announced triumphantly as she began to dig into her eggs, toast, and bacon and pointed her fork at the harpy, "lemme guess. You're Gavin right? Heard round these parts that Ryan tried to bear hug you or something."

Was Gavin seeing this right, or was there a female in the male unit of prison system. He stared at the woman, Lindsay was her name, and confusion was as clear as day on his face. So she was just a witch, gifted with the ability to manipulate objects and create potions like it was nothing. Witches tended to have a higher intellect than humans, anyways. "W-Wait, what are you doing here? This part of the prison is for males!" Gavin squawked out.

Lindsay only scoffed and lifted her right hand up and let a ball of dark red surround her hand and the same redness filled her once blue eyes. "Honestly, you think any of those gals can handle this?" she teased before she blinked and her eyes and hand returned to normal before any guards saw her doing magic. "To be perfectly honest with you, I have no idea why I'm in this part of prison. Then again, I was a man when they captured me trying to experiment on this poor farmer's animals, so that's how they threw me in here. It wasn't until Geoff and his all seeing eye came up to me and was like "look, I know how witch's work so just cut the shit alright". I nearly got away with it too had it not been for my potion wearing off at that exact moment. So, once Geoff saw the real me and all my glory, he just asked if one, am I comfortable being in the male portion of the prison and two, can I handle myself. I quickly answered both his questions by casting my death spell onto him and tried escaping before he healed his chopped off head and returned me back to my cell. And that was the day I learned that demons are stronger than witches, go figure" Lindsay finished with a sigh of breath.

That was definitely a story for the books. Gavin tried to wrap his head around the amount of knowledge that filtered through his rather dull skull but managed to understand most of it, giving the lady a small nod. "Well, I hope things haven't been too hard. N-Not that I don't think you can handle it!" He quickly explained and smiled sheepishly. Damn, and he thought Ryan was intimidating. Speaking of Ryan, was he STILL eating? Then again it was an entire body but Gavin had no idea how long it would take to consume one. He kept anxiously looking behind himself at the cell before turning back, repeating the process trying to catch a glimpse of his friend.

Michael chuckled as he watched the desperately waiting harpy glance back and forth towards Ryan's cell, knowing full well that the wendigo was going to take a good while. "Gav, give it a rest, buddy. It's people eatin day and the people eaters like to take their time and I saw the cart full of bodies. They're all going to take a while to eat" Michael reminded as he used his sharp teeth to bite through the shell of the lobster, "better off just hanging out with us folks until then. So, why not make nice with Lindsay here. She's a good friend of mine so why not?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and gave Gavin a gentle smile and a nice wave. "Nice to meet you, Gavin. So, what are you in for?" she asked the basic question all inmates ask other inmates even in human prisons.

While Gavin internally whined at the thought of waiting for his friend, he looked over at Lindsay and cringed at the very obvious but not uncommon question. He shouldn't be surprised hearing it, but he still felt bad reliving what he had done. "Attempted robbery and manslaughter, I'm afraid. I-I didn't mean to kill the bloke.." It was obvious Gavin wasn't the killing type, if his vegetarian diet meant anything. "I was trying to grab some cash from him and I ended up killing him when he attacked him." The harpy said, shuddering as he remembered the events as clear as day.

"Heh, I see you're an amateur in the killing field. Me? I more or less kidnapped and experimented on a bunch of people and animals. I'm a witch so I must gather my sources from live beings and many of my potions had fresh human and animal ingredients. Didn't take long for the cops to find me in the act of gutting a horse. In my defense though, the horse was already old and withered and on its way out. I think I was doing the right thing putting it out of its misery" Lindsay said with a shrug and sipped on her orange juice and smirked at the noise of surprise that left Gavin, "t'was fun while it lasted and those bastards tore apart my spell books. Thankfully though, my brain has a fuckton of spells that I've been memorizing since the Roman Empire days. There's no stopping me really. Though, I wish to be back to my cottage, here isn't so bad. Food's decent and people are friendly and these folks don't bother me none. So, I say I'm living a good life here."

Not only did this witch kidnap and do her dirty work on humans, but animals as well. Gavin always did have a big sense of empathy for his peers, but when it came to animals it only intensified. Especially with his only little cat at home. Gavin shuddered thinking about anyone getting their hands on his little furry friend with any ill intent on their mind. "Well I'm glad things have been good here. I can say this is a lot better than my life at home, actually. I get three meals a day, free place to sleep, and I don't even have to worry about taxes!" Gavin squawked with a big grin on his face, stuffing the lettuce and strawberry combo into his mouth.

Michael laughed aloud at the last comment, alerting the non-human eaters around them. "Well, that's certainly one way to look at it" he teased and elbowed the harpy and he and Lindsay shared a humorous laugh at the squawk Gavin let out.

Rolling his eyes at the jest, Gavin had continued to feast on his breakfast as the two talked until he was scraping at the bottom for the last bits of food. He was just about to sit up until he heard the clanging of metal and loud footsteps, quickly turning his head until he spotted the creature he had been waiting for. "Ryan! Over here!" Gavin chirped out, wildly waving at him with a grin.

Ryan smirked lovingly at the harpy as he contentedly walked over to the three, rubbing his belly that was full of food would need a couple days to digest. "I see someone has been waiting for me" he teased and made sure his face was clear of blood before he plopped down next to Gavin and blushed as the harpy nuzzled up to him. Then his eyes wandered up to the other two across from them and then he let out a little laugh as lo and behold, Lindsay was there in the flesh. "Ah, high witch! Was wondering when you would show your face round these parts. Tired of trying to break out of here I presume?" he jested and received a giggle from the witch.

Lindsay only shrugged as she finished her bacon. "Eh, it's not really that much fun trying if you continue to get caught. After my fourth attempt, I decided to just chill out and to be honest, I'd much rather stay here. Miss my potions and my cottage, but eh, se la ve" she said.

This is what made prison life so much more bearable than his own. The friends, the jokes, the decent meals and beds.. All of it combined with his new friend had made Gavin realize how much he wanted to stay here for all his life. It's strange, usually criminals try their best to bail out and get back into the real world, but that's just the thing. Gavin's life outside of here wasn't good, it stressed him everyday to wonder what he would be eating tonight. But here, he didn't have to worry, and he especially didn't have to worry about being harmed or jumped thanks to Ryan.

He gazed up at said creature with a fond smile on his face, gently cooing as he puffed up his feathers and cuddled closer to Ryan. Met with a look by the wendigo, Gavin just smiled back. "You just seemed cold."

The four chatted amongst each other and laughing along with the jokes they made. This felt nice Ryan realized with a soft smile stretching across his face as Gavin rested his head onto his shoulder. This communication and social friendliness. Ryan was loving all this. Most importantly, he loved the feathered being next to him.

"Hey, feathered freak" a rude voice suddenly broke through their conversing. All heads turned until they landed on the source: a muscled and well built giant that towered over all of them with scars all over his face and arms and piercings in his lip, eyebrow, and a nose ring. What was more, he was just glaring down at them. More specifically, he was glaring directly at...Gavin. "You hideous looking pigeon. Quit all that fucking squawking and shit. You're not even a real damn bird and yet you keep making that racket. Fucking keep it down before I make you" he snarled with a sneer glued to his face.

Besides whatever happened between him and Ryan on his first day, this was his first problem he's had in the prison with another inmate. And if it were even possible, this guy looked even more intimidating than Ryan. The harpy shrunk down with an anxiety-induced frown whilst looking up at the giant. "I-I'm sorry, I can't help it. H-Harpies are vocal creatures--" He tried to explain, but was only met with the deepening frown of this... bulky piece of muscle.

"I don't give a shit. You're annoying disgrace onto this fucking world, both you and your fucking kind. Shut it, you hideous worthless freak" he sneered.

Obviously, the giant didn't expect the sharp to have such a wide group of friends. Once that was said, Ryan, Michael, and Lindsay all stood from their seats and stood protectively in front of the insulted harpy. All three of their eyes were glowing was the surprise to the giant, but...terror soared through his being once he met the eyes of...Ryan. The giant seemed to have forgotten about Ryan being there, his anger and discrimination more focused on the harpy and not the prison's most notorious killer.

"Unless you want to see the light of day and your organs all in one place, I suggest you get a move on" Ryan threatened with pure rage in his voice as he let his teeth and claws grow to an intimidating length, Lindsay's own hand being engulfed in electric yellow and Michael baring and extending his own teeth and claws.

This situation escalated much quicker than Gavin had imagined. All Gavin had to do was be a bit more quiet, all this fighting just seemed unnecessary. Gavin quickly stood up with his hands up defensively, quickly standing between the group. "H-Hey, it's alright! I can tone down the noises, alright? Just leave us alone?" Gavin quickly spoke to the giant, biting down onto his lip to hide the flurry of noises he wanted to release in fear.

Before the giant could reiterate, he heard a loud growl behind him and could smell the scent of...smoke? He turned around and his mouth opened in surprise as he gazed up at Jeremy in his dragon form. Though Jeremy was not really allowed to shift in his form, he be damned if he wouldn't use it to protect Gavin.

"Head the warning" Jeremy snarled as small flames emitted from his mouth. At this point, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at the commotion and were both in awe of Jeremy's huge dragon form and the look of the witch, the siren, and what was this? Ryan, the cannibalistic wendigo, looking more terrifying with his claws and teeth extended at the giant that towered over him by a couple feet. Guards began to panic a bit as he could see that a fight was beginning to brew and if they didn't act fast, this was going to be a huge blowout.

With reports that a fight was brewing in the mess hall, Geoff let out a loud groan knowing it would be him having to deal with it. He quickly sat up with a deep groan as his bones creaked from the effort and made his way into the area where he was shocked to find a large dragon breathing smoke down on a giant, as well as Ryan looking his most intimidating yet. "Hey, what the hell is going on here?" Geoff snapped, pushing his way through to separate the group. Gavin was quick to pipe up, quickly running over to the guard. "T-The giant said I was being a touch to loud and, well, things are getting heated faster than I thought!" The harpy managed out in one breath, and Geoff frowned at the immaturity of it all and flicked his tail from side to side. "Seriously, are we just going to fight it out like some group of highschoolers?"

Before the giant could stammer and try to defend himself, Lindsay snapped her fingers and then immediately, a loud crack sounded and then the large being cried aloud and crumbled to to the ground, whining in pain and cradling his broken kneecap. "This bastard dared to threaten Gavin. So, we couldn't let the birdy be disrespected by someone uglier and more filthy than a warthog" Lindsay stated and snapped her fingers again and was elated at the loud crack and the loud pained scream the giant let out as his other kneecap was broken.

Geoff was instantly on the witch with a large scowl on his face, his on eyes reddening as the witch was frozen in place. That's the one thing she couldn't fight back with: demon magic. "Lindsay, after that offense, I'm putting you on watch for a month. And to think you just fucking got out of one.." Geoff hissed whilst pinching the bridge of his nose, snapping the witch away to where she would be locked up in the space pocket for misbehaving inmates. Medics were carrying the giant away to where he would be treated for his injuries. The entire time Gavin's mouth was open in shock and distaste at the change of events.

He quickly spun around the the now three members with a frown gracing his face. "You know, you blokes could have handled that a lot better. I appreciate your help, but next time, try acting sensible." With a huff leaving him, Gavin spun on his heel and left the other inmates in his feathery dust.

Jeremy watched Gavin peel away, frowning as he knew that Gavin was no doubt pissed at all of them for their actions. With a sigh, he transformed back into his human form and walked over to Geoff apologetically. "Sorry, Geoff. We were just trying to protect him is all. I mean, we weren't going to actually fight, but if needed be, at least we were prepared" Jeremy wholeheartedly apologized to the demon. He had always been on Geoff's good list and was always kind to Geoff even a bit mischievous sometimes. But, he knew that this act they've committed was a sure fire way to Geoff's annoyance.

Ryan too felt a bit guilty about how things ended swiftly and Michael rubbed the back of his neck, both looking really guilty. "W-We weren't trying to go that far, Geoff. And Lindsay, all she was doing was protecting Gav. Please, just release her and give her a chance. Let her live for once knowing the fact that she was kind enough to defend our friend" Michael insisted with pleading eyes and begging hands.

"She literally just broke that guys kneecaps, I don't think you guys understand the severity of this situation. Defending him or not, you were disturbing the peace. You're lucky I'm not putting all of you on some sort of restriction. If Lindsay pulls something like that again, she'll be moved to a high security facility away from this place." Geoff wasn't having any of this right now, and after giving the creatures a stern look he stalked away with his tail flicking around. Meanwhile Gavin had accessed what was known as the "quiet room", a white walled area where someone could calm down and be alone for a bit. Right now, Gavin didn't want to deal with anymore drama.

Ryan sighed as he knew that not only was Geoff pissed at him (which might mean pork or beef for him), but most importantly, Gavin was pissed at he and the others. To be honest, they all could've handled this a better way. Threatening the giant's life was certainly a more civil manner of talking the big brute down. Breaking his kneecaps however, was certainly NOT the way to go. Granted they didn't do that, but they all subconsciously wanted to do it. And what was crazy was that Ryan didn't even maim the guy like he would have before Gavin got here. That was definitely a change over for him.

He was usually the fight ender and not the fight starter and when he ended things, well, injuries and death were always the outcome that he caused. And also, why was he so defensive over Gavin? Again, why was he acting like this with the harpy who weighed nothing and was so skittish and scared of everything? He was still so conflicted and now him outright defending a being that wasn't himself for once? He truly felt like a caterpillar in the beginning stages of his metamorphosis and he was certain that he verbally admitted to loving Gavin was going to make him sprout the wings of a butterfly.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a pat on his back and he turned to look down at Jeremy who too gave him an apologetic look, possibly for yesterday or today, Ryan didn't know. "Hey, how's about we go cool off, big guy? It maybe still raining, but rain is a good relaxer you know?" Jeremy offered.

Ryan let out a sigh and let his keen hearing hone in on the pitter pattering of the rain on the roof of the prison, instantly feeling some of his stress leak away. Rain has always been a nice experience for Ryan, even if it got his hooves all slippery. But he gave Jeremy a nod and followed Jeremy over to the courtyard which was opened for anyone to cool off, especially the creatures who enjoyed water.


	8. ~Title Pending~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan finally gets to top someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the fact I couldn't come up with a title for this chapter. Sue me.

Outside in the courtyard, Ryan held his hand and let the water fall down onto his pale blue arm, sighing pleasantly as it cooled his rather hot body. All that aggression made his body heat up so quickly.. "Jeremy... what do you think Gavin thinks of me?"

Jeremy looked over at the wendigo with a quizzical look as he outstretched his wings, letting the rain wash over his flying appendages. "So, you can tell kind of can ya? Gavin's that much into you, pal, and me and Michael can see it" Jeremy said and looked back to see Michael joining them, "hey, Michael. What do you think Gav sees in Ry?"

Michael took his shirt off to let the rain splash over his scales. "Well, it's obvious that the birdy's in love with you, Ryan. Anyone can see that. It may be Gavin's third day here, but he's already attached himself to you like glue."

Love.. there was that word again. It was always so confusing to hear the word be mentioned when it was him they were talking about. The dangerous and cannibalistic creature that had no idea how to even express his emotions.. was in love. It was strange to consider that Gavin might feel the same, but telling but how the others spoke, it turns out they might feel the same. Then again, it's only been three days. Ryan couldn't just make a move now! He wanted to make sure Gavin was comfortable with him, and with how he fucked up today, he would have to apologize. "I-I hope he's not too angry with me.." Ryan sighed out, tail flicking around as anxiety weighed him down.

Michael scoffed and elbowed the large being, a soft reassuring chirp leaving him to soothe the wendigo. "Of course not. He's a bit miffed at all of us, but he'll get over it for sure. Least he knows we were just trying to defend him against that bastard. Plus, you've gotta admit; that was pretty fucking cool how Lindsay broke that guy's knees with just two snaps of her fingers. That's badass" Michael complimented.

Thinking back to how the giant crumbled to the floor in pain made Ryan grin, his fangs showing off as a result. Watching that fucker scream out and the crunching of his bones was oh so satisfying after he dared to fuck with his Gavin-- Wait, HIS Gavin? Ryan frowned and flushed at such a thought. "Y-Yeah, I just hope Gavin comes back soon.."

"He will. In the meantime, Imma go take a dip in the pool. Swimming in the rain has always been a joy of mine" Michael said as he walked towards the pool area, shredding his clothes in the process and giving a wink back at Ryan, knowing the wendigo has seen his ass before.

Merely rolling his eyes but still keeping his eyes towards that great ass, he watched as Michael dipped into the water and considered joining him until a thought came to mind. He had been shagged by Michael twice now, yet why was he so upset when he found out Jeremy and Gavin had a fling. The hypocrisy of it all made Ryan frown, realizing that he was no better. It was prison, after all. He let out a sigh and wished he hadn't acted so childish back when Jeremy was carrying the harpy. He threw a wink at Michael's way, mimicking a blowjob at the siren and grinned when Michael laughed.

Jeremy looked between the two creatures, unsure as to why they were performing such behavior until he remembered a key hint: he did hear Michael and Ryan go at it that first night and how could he not. They were loud as shit and Jeremy was just passing by the room the siren and the wendigo were in and of course, he stuck around to jerk off at the sounds.

"So, that's what's been going on with you two. Half the prison could fucking hear you guys fuck like rabbits!" Jeremy said with a teasing look and chuckled as he could see a blue blush come to Ryan's cheeks, "didn't know you were a bottom, Ryan. Would have pegged you to be a top. I mean, I haven't seen your dick, but I thought you'd be topping peeps left and right. Guess not."

Fuck, even Jeremy could hear them! Even worse, he knew the wendigo had bottomed both times. He let out a snarl, trying his best to be intimidating but he could never hide the blue coating his face. "I only bottomed because I knew he couldn't handle me." Ryan scoffed out, letting his hands rest underneath his head as he sat down on one of the stiff prison chairs.

Jeremy laughed at that and sat down next to the wendigo and patted his shoulder. "Heh, s'no wonder why I saw you limpin yesterday. You guys went at it again huh? So, tell me, Ryan. Why do you think no one can handle whatever piece you're carrying?" he asked quizzically.

Ryan simply grinned, ignoring the comment about him limping and scooted closer to the dragon to talk more privately. "Probably because if I put it in him, it would rip him apart. That's happened before with my past partners whenever I'd knot them." Ryan purred with pride swelling inside of him knowing just how huge he really was.

Jeremy just scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, nothing beats the knot of a dragon. Besides, you just need to find the right person to be able to take it. Take me for example. I've been using dildoes on my ass for about 3 years now and the only reason I'm able to do it in here is because there's a little wizard here that I'm good friends with. I bargained with him and in exchange for the toy, I gave him some of my blood for one of his potions. Since then, this dragon is a top AND a bottom!" he said so triumphantly and didn't care about the onlookers giving him weird glances.

Rolling his eyes at this, Ryan lied back further and flashed Jeremy a grin. "Too bad you have to shift to actually have a big dick. Mine comes naturally. I'm sure you're a little under, it's alright. No need to feel ashamed if you're below little ol' Ryan." The wendigo puffed with pride clear as day on his face, hands clasped behind his head as his tail flicked around.

But, Jeremy just shook his head with a devious look in his eyes. "Actually, I don't. I retain my dragon abilities even in my human form. Why do you think my wings and my tail are out in the open?" he asked as he flapped his wet wings and waved his purple and orange tail, "that's one thing us hybrids are able to do. Retain our other being's senses and physical capabilities. Trust me, Ry, I can take you if you're up for it. Plus, wouldn't it be great to top for once?"

Hearing that, Ryan's eyes found themselves traveling downstairs and stared at the large bulge in those jumpsuit pants. But Jeremy wasn't even aroused... The wendigo shivered, turning himself away and crossed his arms. "I'll think about it. A-And... I'm not mad at you for fucking Gavin. I'm no better, and I assume it was just a fling. No hard feelings." He assured, looking over at Jeremy with a genuine look.

"Yeah, I know that's why you were upset. It meant nothing I swear. To clarify, Gavin wanted to touch my wings and he wanted to see my dragon form. So, we went into the forest, he gave me rubs and then well, you can infer what happened afterwards" Jeremy confessed and felt purple come to his cheeks.

He could only imagine how things went, flushing even darker as he thought about Gavin being taken to pound town. Shuffling closer to Jeremy, he whispered down to him with his eyes casted away. "H-How did he feel? Did he make cute noises?" Ryan murmured out, his legs slowly coming together to will away his excitement.

Jeremy chuckled as he could hear the tell-tale excitement in his voice, knowing the man wanted all the details of his and Gavin's "adventure" that left Jeremy satisfied and Gavin limping and sore. But, he dare not say any of that around these folks, them and their good hearing would be able to hear every bit of lewd information about the harpy's ahem body. No, they needed to go somewhere secluded and the forest would not do.

"Follow me" Jeremy said and crooked his finger as he walked back into the forest, already looking for a private place to tell the intrigued wendigo who was right on his tail.

Ryan had a big feeling this would end up in some dirty situation, but right now he just wanted to hear the juicy details. The thick forest shielded them from the rain coming down, and he was thankful that it was a light shower today. The two creatures sat down on tree stumps, picking at mushrooms as they delved into the erotic topic. "Y-You.. fucked him in your dragon form? Was he tight?" Ryan asked out eagerly, his mouth drooling as if he found prey.

The hybrid just nodded and puffed out his chest in a prideful manner. "Sure did. Surprised the birdy could fit all of me, but he did. And fuck, did he feel incredible! He had never been with another being and so I wasn't really surprised. But, still he felt like tightest dream" Jeremy fawned over before he turned his attention back to the wendigo and shifted his eyes down to Ryan's visibly large tent, "so, what exactly are you working with there, bud?"

For some reason, Ryan felt himself become a little shy after all this talk about Gavin being rammed in by Jeremy's dragon dick. Was this harpy seriously making him go soft? Soft as in nice, definitely not soft in the dick. The wendigo looked down at his length, then back up at Jeremy before tugging the jumpsuit pants off his hooved legs to let his cock hang down between his legs. It was only halfway out of its skin sheath yet surpassed most length sizes.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he let out a low whistle at the indeed large size. A tree trunk of a cock it was, but it was certainly not as big in his dragon form. But, still to someone like Gavin, it was going to take a field day to get inside him, stretchy cloaca or not. To Jeremy however, this was the perfect size of a cock he's been looking to be shagged by. He's working up in dildo sizes and has yet to be even brave enough to take something of this large caliber. But, he'd be damned if he didn't try cause after all, if Gavin can do it, then surely Jeremy can right?

Snapping his fingers and pointing between his legs, Jeremy said "c'mon, stand in front of me. Let's see what we can do with something as big as yours."

Ryan stared down at Jeremy with an unamused look, giving the dragon a firm spank on his ass. "I'm not here get my dick wet, Jeremy. As pleasant as it sounds, I can do without sex for a couple days." Ryan sighed out, desperately trying to will away his boner. He had already been messing around with Michael so much, Ryan had no idea how he managed to keep going so long fucking his friends. He was sure he was going to end up with empty balls by the time he left this prison. Or if he left at all.

"C'mon, you're really going to pass up an opportunity for you to top for once? I can take you with ease, Ryan, and this can be your chance to prove you can fuck somebody stupid. C'mon" Jeremy pleaded and licked his wanting lips obviously wanting to taste that delicious looking meat that he knew had he been mortal would destroy his throat, "and maybe after I finish blowing you, I'll let you fuck me instead of the other way around. C'mon, what do you say?"

Ryan felt himself twitch at this, looking down to see just how much he was throbbing at the thought of taking his rightful place as a top. It did sound nice... With a soft sigh leaving him, he gripped the back of Jeremy's head and let the head of his cock bump up against his lips with blue eyes glowing in arousal. "Don't complain when it gets too much to handle. Now, open."

Jeremy chuckled up at the being standing before him and gave him a teasing wink before sliding his eyes down to that thick and girthy navy blue cock. By the gods, it was so damn huge from this vantage point and now that all of it was out of its sheath, Jeremy marvelled and the excellent size of it. It looked so thick and tasty looking and with clear liquid beginning to ooze out of the tapered head, Jeremy could feel himself near drooling for a chance to engulf this beauty down his throat. Letting his tongue shift to its dragon version, Jeremy first grasped the thing in his hand, well tried to, before he let his tongue lap up the underside, moaning at the musky taste of the wendigo's tasty dick. Over and over, he lapped up and down the meat of a cock, being egged on by Ryan as he wrapped his mouth around the head and suckled on, letting the salty pre glide down his throat with a groan as he let his other hand stroke what he wasn't ready to take in just yet.

His dark eyes fluttered close once Jeremy began to lap around his length, his hand rubbing along his bald head to entice him to take more. And when he did, Ryan grunted out in soft delight at the sensation of warmth around his length as he gently bucked into the dragon's mouth. He wanted to at least start out gentle... for now. If Jeremy pushed him on to be more rough, then he wouldn't hold back. For now he wanted to enjoy himself.

Feeling brave enough to take the full hog now, Jeremy kept the thick member steady in his barely finger-wrapped grip as he began easing his mouth on down the shaft. He being a dragon and also being reptilian meant that he could deep throat anything with ease. Much like snakes and contrary to the myth of snakes unhinging their jaws to eat, Jeremy had the ability to separate the joint in his lower jaw which enabled him to eat larger prey like buck or alligators and horses. Combined that with Jeremy's solid determination, he was able to swallow anything whole including this dick. And that's what he was doing, well, unless Ryan begged for it or forced him to take his dick deeper. Either way, Jeremy could most definitely handle it.

This would be his first time ever handling someone who could take his length into his mouth with ease, and Ryan was certainly enjoying it. Damn Jeremy and his weird reptilian functions. The wendigo growled out in pleasure as wet warmth continued to suffocate his cock in the best way possible and he gripped onto Jeremy's pointed ears as to hold onto something. "F-Fuck, that's it.. take it all.." He hissed out, thrusting in a couple more inches.

Jeremy gagged a little bit at the thrusts, mostly from the surprise movement that he knew Ryan was growing impatient with his slowness. "Fuck, you're big, Ry. How Michael hasn't blown you yet amazes me" he gruffed out as he returned his mouth back round the intimidating cock and held onto Ryan's hips for added grip as he bobbed his head back and forth, making sure to work every inch of that glorious dick with his mouth which he was sure Ryan was wholeheartedly enjoying judging by his deep groans and breathy swears of praise and his name.

Ryan could feel his eyelids fall heavy over his glowing blue eyes, staring down at Jeremy with his hand gently stroking the top of his head to encourage him to go deeper. It was a nice, slow pace that let Ryan take it in and really enjoy the warmth of Jeremy's mouth. But it was far too slow... Gripping the sides of his head, he pushed Jeremy back into a tree trunk and began to thrust harshly down the back of his throat, soft growls leaving him as he was finally given a pace he could enjoy.

Oh, that was certainly deep and now that Jeremy was flat on his back on the other trunk, all he could do was look up at Ryan with hazy pupil dilated eyes and let the wendigo go at the pace he's been wanting. Once again, Jeremy was ever so thankful that his throat could take the entire girth of this monstrous length that upon touching his throat, he groaned as he could feel the huge meat bulging through his skin. But, Jeremy wasn't complaining as he was used to the huge stretch and for one, he fucking loved this rough pace. The pace where he could hear Ryan grunt and puff out growls and snarls, the pace where Jeremy's head was banging a bit into the stumps from the thrusts, the pace where he could feel those huge and heavy balls smack against his slobber streaked chin. Gods, he fucking loved this pace and his asshole twitched at the thought of this thing fucking him with the force of a speeding train.

Ryan, if he wanted to, could totally just keep Jeremy forced down onto the trunk and fuck into his throat like it was nothing. He hasn't experienced such an incredible blowjob like this in years, and he planned on taking full advantage of it. "U-Ugh, take it, slut.." Ryan growled out with his grip tightening on Jeremy's head as his hips only sped up.

And take it was what Jeremy was going to do. Granted, he could easily throw Ryan off or even burn his dick off with no problem. Even in his human form, Jeremy could surge his dragon strength through his body and crush Ryan or anyone with ease. But, he was not going to do any of that and simply allowed the wendigo to pound his throat, feeling the thrusts come down harder as the sultry words and lewd praises left Ryan.

As incredible as his throat felt, Ryan was craving something a little more... tighter. Well, Ryan had no idea how tight Jeremy would be if he's been taking so much up there, but he was willing to try. Yanking his length out of the dragon's throat, he stared down at him with hungry eyes before turning him around onto his hands and knees and yanked his jumpsuit pants down with ease. "There's that pretty hole.." The wendigo groaned out, moving Jeremy's tail back to spread open his ass and kiss at the rim.

Jeremy eeped and his tail shot up straight at the sudden contact, but then he relaxed as a soft moan left him and his pupils grew big with lust as he rocked back onto the slimy muscle of the wendigo's. They were really about to go far with this huh? Jeremy was really about to let the notorious killer of Magicaltraz brutalize his ass without any sense why or how. The why being answered with because he's been wanting to get fucked by someone other than his dildos and Ryan has yet to top anyone sense he's been here. And the how, well, that was simple: he could take it. If he could take sex toys of various sizes up his ass, then the real and much bigger thing was certainly going to be hella exciting.

"Mmm, you're pretty needy aren't you? Shame Michael has yet to let you fuck him. Course, you might break his butt and all, but I doubt he could take it" Jeremy moaned out and gasped as he felt that tongue infiltrate his hole, feeling it worm its way inside and twirl round and round inside him.

Truth be told, Ryan has yet to have someone able to take his full length in years as most of his flings have been far too afraid to allow him to top. After that, they would just settle for oral. Oral is fine, but he's been wanting the real thing for far too long. Even so, this ass tasted too heavenly for Ryan to stop. He could feel Jeremy tighten and twitch around his tongue with each flick of his tongue, hearing Jeremy groan out in delight when he would press his long tongue deep inside of him. Pulling back, he replaced his thick tongue with two of his fingers and made sure his claws were retracted as he thrusted them deep within the dragon's walls and crooked them roughly. "Damn, I know you say you stretch yourself but you're a tight one.." He hissed out, leaning in to lap around the rim.

"It's been a while since I took anything up there, so, fuck, consider that" Jeremy replied and let out a lustful groan as the tongue surged back into his hole, biting his lip and his eyes rolling back as he felt it thrust in and out of him.

This certainly was a tight hole, Ryan thought as he used both his fingers and long tongue to stretch it open to his liking. His tongue could stretch out to about a foot when he wanted it to, replacing his fingers with the wet appendage and let it slide down deeper and deeper into Jeremy's ass until he began thrusting it as if it were a dick. The noises were evidence enough that Jeremy enjoyed the treatment, reaching down to stroke the other's thick dick.

Fuck, this was what Jeremy truly missed: being eatin out. He hasn't had much luck in finding beings within these walls who were keen on pleasing him like this and the few that did, they never thought or were even repulsed at the thought of rimming him. Funny how werewolves were highly against this when their canine brethren licked their own genitals. But now, oh, Jeremy found the perfect being who could pleasure that hidden kink of his and each thrust of that stupid long tongue made his eyes cross and made sinful cries and chirps leave his mouth, his tongue full own flopped out as he was within the suffocating walls of pleasure.

"K-Keep going, fuck, eat me like that. Hah, ffuck, Ryan, don't, you better not stop" Jeremy moaned out and bucked his hips into the large hand that was stroking his cock that had long been out of his slit and was finally getting some much needed attention.

If he knew Jeremy had such a love for rimming, he would have ate the dragon out a long time ago. But damn did he taste incredible, the perfect amount of musk and smoke-scent that was so dragon-like that it made Ryan groan out against him. The wendigo always did like the rough scent of pure musk, pushing his face closer into Jeremy's rear as his hand snuck down to grope and massage at the dragon's balls. And damn, these things were absolutely swollen with cum and Ryan could only imagine just how much he would release when he found his release.

"More, more, hah shit, gimme more, Ry! Fuck, fuck me just like that. Goddamn, it's so fucking good" Jeremy huffed out as he rocked his hips back with every plunge of that long and squirmy tongue.

This treatment would probably end up making the dragon cum, but at this point Ryan didn't care. He would quite like to see the oversensitive being take him whilst squirming and whining out. Thinking about it made him growl harshly and thrust his tongue in rather suddenly, finding those bundle of nerves and jerked his tongue up against them.

Jeremy careened and clawed into the wood, creating claw marks as he shivered in ecstasy as his swollen nerves was being prodded and licked by that long tongue that put his own to shame in human form.

He could feel Jeremy shivering around him like what he was experiencing the best rimjob in the world. Which, Ryan proudly assumed, totally was the best. The dragon's walls were twitching wildly as if he was close already, letting his tongue thrust deeper so that he could push down on his prostate with a deadly force. Not only that, but his hands would squeeze and grope at the large sack hanging between Jeremy's legs.

Oh, by the gods was that combination alone enough to push Jeremy over the edge already. With a couple more licks to his prostate and another squeeze to his sac, that was it for Jeremy as he let a breath of fire spill out of his mouth, a shuddery groan emitting from him as he spurted his load onto the stump, coating it in his large amounts of cum that he had stuffed into Gavin yesterday.

What alerted Ryan was the sound of fire puffing out of the dragon, giving Jeremy a few more laps to his prostate before tugging out his tongue. The dragon was a shivering, panting, and sticky mess as his purple-white cum spurted out onto the tree stump and grass below. "I don't ever want to hear you tease me about shit after you just came from my tongue up your ass." Ryan huffed out, giving Jeremy a slap on his rump and grinned at the yelp he let out.

Jeremy didn't even respond verbally as he continued to rock his hips through each wave of his orgasm. Well, the only thing he could say at the moment as his system was trying to swim out of the waves was simply: "Y-Yes, sir."

The grin plastered over Ryan's only grew more at the obedience in Jeremy's voice, his hand stroking over the dragon's plump cheek as he rubbed his length over the now stretched and puffy hole. "You've been such a good boy for me, I think you deserve something much bigger.." The wendigo murmured out, kissing at Jeremy's back muscles.

Jeremy shuddered again as he could feel that thick, monstrous meat rubbing and throbbing against his gaping hole. Oh, he knew his hole was going to be stretched to hell once Ryan knotted him, but fuck did he want it almost as much as Gavin wanted his piece. And just like Gavin, Jeremy was no fool when it came to begging for what he wanted.

"P-Please, sir. I-I want it. Give me something better than a dildo. Please, sir, I-I'll be a good...a good dragon" Jeremy pleaded and purposely made his hole clench to entice the wendigo.

His grin was now practically stretched from ear to ear as he rubbed against the twitching hole, his hands gliding over the expanse of Jeremy's partially scaley skin. "Alright, baby. I'll give ya what you want.." He murmured into Jeremy's pointed ear, placing his hands firmly on the other's hips before slowly beginning to push into him. He could feel Jeremy's hole giving way to his length, and it was no surprise that he was still a bit tight as he pushed in. That wouldn't be a problem soon, Ryan could guarantee that.

"Fuck, there you go.. taking me so nicely." Ryan nearly growled out, giving Jeremy a quick kiss on the top of his head before stopping halfway to let the dragon relax.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Jeremy careened and clenched his eyes shut as he clawed deep marks into the stump as he was filled with that huge length. Fuck what he said about Ryan being bigger than his dragon cock; Ryan had him beat in absurd girth. It stretched him far wider than his toys could ever and his walls though had been stretched by that glorious tongue, were screaming a bit as they struggled to take the massive length into his ass, and it was only half of the behemoth.

Ryan was having a hard time figuring out if the dragon was in pain or in pleasure, but decided that he was experiencing a mixture of both as well as oversensitivity from his last orgasm. He reached around and began to stroke his reawakening length whilst whispering sweet praise into his ear as he let the dragon take a break. After all, it was an achievement alone to take only half of his length in one sitting. "Can I move now?" Ryan panted, already groaning at the tightness surrounding him.

"Gimme a sec. Y-You're, ffuck, you're just real fucking thick is all. Not really used to being stretched this much" he strained out through gritted teeth, trying to focus on relaxing so he could let his dragon healing come into play.

"That's alright, take all the time you need." He said with his eyes heavy-lidded, droplets of drool falling out past his mouth. This piece of ass was definitely a keeper, and Ryan could only imagine how tight Gavin must feel.. That thought made Ryan gently buck up on accident, slipping in two more inches with a soft growl leaving him. "F-Fuck, sorry, didn't mean to.."

Jeremy whined a bit at the movement, but he then took a deep breath and concentrated a bit as he felt his healing ability heal himself. Thank the gods his dragon father and healer mother decided to get together to have him otherwise scenarios like this wouldn't be possible. Now, that he was focusing on healing his being and especially his ass, Jeremy began to relax much more around the behemoth and even rolled his hips a bit adjust and gasped as he felt the tapered head brush against his prostate.

"Y-You can keep going if you want. Just trying to heal myself" Jeremy reassured.

Giving the other a small nod, his hands (with claws sheathed) gripped onto Jeremy's hips as he adjusted himself on his knees before beginning to push in the rest of his large length into the dragon. He could actually feel the hole stretch to accommodate his size and move around it, the strange yet delightful sensation making Ryan groan out as he soon bottomed out against the other. "I-It's all in, sweetheart. You did great." His voice was strained, and his balls were squished firmly against Jeremy's taint.

"FFFuck, s-sir! Big, y-you're s-so, ah, so big" Jeremy croaked out as he relaxed himself to further accommodate the large meat inside him. It was all in indeed. Jeremy could feel all of that huge length twitching within him and oh, it felt so warm. And peering down was a mistake as much like with Gavin, Jeremy's eyes widened as he could see Ryan's cock bulging through his belly. Fuck, twice he's been turned on by that sight and both times had made him harder than diamonds at how hot the sight was.

Never before has he been called "sir" in this sort of situation, but he found out that he very much liked the little nickname as he ground his hips forward and pulled another strangled noise from Jeremy. This poor dragon was going to be just as exhausted as Gavin was when he got fucked. One hand placed on his hip, the other gently stroking the dragon off, Ryan's own hips began to slowly pull out before pushing back in with wet squelching sounds to accommodate him. Looks like Jeremy was already beginning to produce aroused fluids back there, as well as the abundance of pre Ryan always dripped.

Jeremy's ears burned as they could clearly hear the wet sounds from him producing his own slick. Yes, he too could produce it. Again, dragons liked to fuck a lot and 9 times out of 10, they'd fuck anyone with a penis or anything that was phallic shaped. Because of this, male dragons could produce it much like the females and much like the females...male dragon slick was packed with pheromones that could affect ANY type of creature that could pose as a mate.

This guy was a goddamn waterfall of slick back here that was making the most deliciously wet sounds Ryan has ever had the pleasure of hearing, forcing himself deeper inside of the other with each thrust. "I think you can handle it a bit faster.." He said with a rather nonchalant voice and gripped harder onto his hips, both his hand and own hips beginning to speed up their movements. His large balls would smack up against Jeremy's own as their skin collided and it was impossible not to blush from the contact.

Jeremy was now full on chirping and squeaking and letting out dragon mating noises that he's not really known to let out. But, when a footlong or hell even bigger cock was driving into your ass with the force of a bull, you too would begin to emit sounds and noises you've never knew you had in you. Over and over, Jeremy went cross-eyed each time that glorious behemoth rammed into his ass that was just sloshing juices down the back of his thighs and dripping off his own swinging sac. And speaking of sac, fuck Jeremy was insanely turned on as he could feel Ryan's heavy balls pap against his soaked taint and his ass cheeks stung a bit as he felt the wendigo's strong and muscled hips crash against his cheeks with every plunge into him.

"You feel like a dream.." His voice came out in harsh pants and his hips would stutter with the force of his own movements as he ravaged the dragon like an animal. Well, they technically had some animal in them, anyways. It had been far too long since Ryan had experienced the joy of topping someone and taking them in their most exposed form, feeling Jeremy submit beneath him as his hips crashed against the other's. "You should see the look on your face.. I don't think I'll live it down." Ryan panted with a smirk stretched wide on his face as his hand worked the large length hanging below Jeremy's legs and dribbling puddles of pre.

"S-Sir, fffuck, it's so good! Fuck, you're gonna break me! Gods, you're gonna ruin me, sir!" Jeremy cried out as he flicked his tail to and fro, his arms a bit unsteady from the rough movement and they curtly sent him down on his face. Oh, this position was sooo much deeper Jeremy thought as his eyes rolled back in pure bliss as his clawed into the stump for dear life as the wendigo gave him his all.

"Good, I intend on doing that." He replied darkly with his eyes trained on the dragon with lust. This wasn't Jeremy anymore, this was Ryan's own personal toy to fool around with. And fuck, he could feel his balls draw up with the need to mark the other on the inside. "I'm gonna cum inside this pretty ass..." The wendigo breathed against Jeremy's ear hotly and bite down on the pointed shell as his movements became less controlled and more sporadic.

Jeremy gasped in utter euphoria as he could feel those thrusts barrelling faster and faster and sloppy as he could feel Ryan's knot ramming against his already stuffed rim. Fuck, that knot seemed to be bigger than his own and who knows how good it'll feel inside his ass? And Jeremy wanted it. He wanted that thick bulb to plunge into him and be bred by this tall, muscular, and intimidating being that was giving his ass the pleasure a toy could never. Jeremy wanted it, he wanted it, oh fuck, did he want to be bred.

"K-Knot. Knot, g-give, shit, give me your knot, sir! Please, I-I want it! Fucking knot me please! Daddy!" Jeremy cried out and didn't even react when he said that last phrase, but he did.

The nickname seemed to come out of nowhere and made Ryan's hips stutter momentarily, letting out a loud growl as he pushed forward until his knot popped in. He kept pushing on with the bulbous organ tugging at Jeremy's rim until finally he crashed down into his release with a series of growls and curses, his fangs digging into Jeremy's shoulder as he began to stuff the other full of his cum. It was hot and splashed around in Jeremy's bowels with the sheer amount that he released, giving soft bucks as he rode out his orgasm.

Oh fuck, there it was. That great warm and sticky flood that was indeed flooding his ass and making his stomach swell from the amounts. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ryan knotted him and the intense pleasure from both being stuffed with that huge bulb and then being came into like fleshlight was enough to make Jeremy call out a choked 'D-Daddy!' as he spurted onto the stump once again, his eyes rolling back as he was in intense heaven from just being bred alone.

Boy, if Jeremy was a female wendigo in Ryan's path, there was no doubt he would end up carrying Ryan's pups. He shivered at the mere thought of breeding some bitch as his own, marking them up for all to see. Now that Jeremy had the bite mark on his shoulder, it was basically saying "Ryan was here." He planned on placing one on Michael, and... especially Gavin. He shook the harpy away from his thoughts and ground deep inside of the other, giving a few experimental tugs with his hips. Yup, he knotted Jeremy hard. Ryan gave out a tired sigh and rubbed his hands along Jeremy's side hoping to comfort him through the aftershocks of his orgasm. "In the land of the living yet?"

Jeremy panted from his whirlwind of an orgasm, eyes hazy as hell and his mind still a bit numb from the assfucking of a lifetime. Damn...he didn't think he'd be in this position. Bent over a stump sexed the hell out and knotted to the notorious killer himself. That alone was something past free Jeremy would've laughed at him for. But, current Jeremy was just on cloud 9, floating above the skies and even in the galaxy as he worked on trying to come down. The only response he gave to Ryan was a simple weary thumbs up.

Ryan gave a gentle tug of his hips just to test and see how stuck he was inside of the other and was glad to know that his knot had almost shrunk down enough for him to pull out. "You were practically screaming.. Kinda cute, actually." Ryan grinned down at Jeremy, moving his hips back until he finally was able to pull himself out of the dragon and groaned at the constant flow of semen leaving Jeremy's hole.

Jeremy merely moaned pathetically as he shuddered as his gaping hole waterfalled all the cum that was stuffed inside him. There was just so much and he knew his once inflated stomach was deflating as the bucket amounts of seed leaked out of him and stained the ground beneath them.

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing something like this again. You look good stuffed full of my cum.." Ryan said with a large smirk, his own length sliding back into the furry skin sheath on his deer legs. at least the wendigo was nice enough to use a couple large leaves to clean up the mess and help Jeremy get his pants back on, giving him soft encouraging words as he did so. "Hey, I promise I'll get you a drink of water when we get back."

"Y-You, ffuck, you ruin" Jeremy tried to say but much like Gavin, he too had been fucked stupid enough to not even be able to stand or even talk properly.

Ryan puffed out a chuckle at the weak tone in Jeremy's voice, not even the slightest bit surprised that he made Jeremy so weak. It certainly had been awhile since he's topped, so it's no surprise he went all out like he just did. He picked up the dragon in his strong arms and lied back against a tree with the other pressed up against his chest. "You don't mind if I rest here for a bit, do you?"

Jeremy just shook his head and curled up into the wendigo that he shouldn't feel so safe being next to, but he was too fucked out of commission at the moment to even care. He was exhausted from the furious fucking and as such, his body needed to rest a bit before he could fully heal himself. "Here's fine" he muttered as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's neck and nuzzled his face into his warm skin.

The affectionate display made Ryan blush softly, and for a minute he decided it was alright to let his guard down. It started out as a small rumble, but soon delved into a full-fledged deep purring as the dragon snuggled close to his warm body. His tail would flick against the grass and curl up against the blades, his entire throat vibrating with the intensity of his purrs. The low frequency of his purrs meant for speeding up the healing process, and Ryan often purred to himself whenever he would get seriously injured.

Jeremy internally gasped as he could feel and hear the rumbling sound that was akin to that of a mountain lion. Heh, who knew wendigos, a cannibalistic array of creatures, were capable of such a thing? Then again, Jeremy was surely not complaining and let Ryan hear his own purring, outstretching his wings and bringing Ryan closer to him.


End file.
